SoulBound
by xoxlollipopxox
Summary: The Malfoys had kept a secret since the very beginning, before Voldemort, before Grindelwald, before the Founders, and even Merlin. Now entering his 5th year, it is time for Draco Malfoy to go through what every single Malfoy had to go through on their 15th birthday. Veela!Draco, DMxOC, AU!5Yr Sequel now up!
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K Rowling**

**Please R&R any comments and ideas will be helpful, it's my first story!**

* * *

A loud crack sounds through the luxurious manor as a young man appears out of nowhere. His skin pale and delicate looking, platinum blond hair seems to be glowing under the expensive diamond chandelier, high cheekbones, soft pink lips, and a slim but muscular 5'9 frame. He looks angelic… almost. It was the eyes; the normally silvery grey eyes are now hard cold steel, the stare was chilling, as if he can destroy you with a single glance.

Draco Malfoy cursed. Violently.

He was so close, he could've sworn he had found her, and then he was tricked _again_.

Two months. That's how long he had been searching for her. Ever since that life changing experience on June 5th, the day he turned 15. He snarled viciously and threw an electric blue spell at an antique vase causing it to explode.

"Control yourself son." Three words, simple yet commanding

Draco stilled and sucked in a sharp angry breath and turned slowly around staring impassively as his father glided down the crystal spiral staircase, matching grey eyes met his own.

"You have not found her yet." Lucius Malfoy stated.

Draco tensed and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do not fret Draco, it has only been two months, perhaps you will meet her in Hogwarts this coming year." Lucius said, his eyes then flickered to the remains of the shattered vase, "Or maybe not, your mother would be most displeased with you, destroying the antique vase, she may very well make you stay at home as punishment"

"My sincerest apologies for ridding the manor of such a… beautiful piece of artwork." Draco drawled.

To anyone else, the motion would have been missed but not to a Malfoy, especially not a Malfoy _Veela_.

Lucius's lips twitched slightly as a glimmer of amusement flashed across his eyes before being replaced by the expressionless mask "Have you dreamed of her again?"

"No, only that once on my birthday."

"But you almost found her today."

Draco gave a curt nod towards his father, "Yes…"

Lucius raised a pale blond eyebrow waiting for his son to continue.

"I could scent her, but when I got closer it was just a little girl playing in the muggle park."

"A little girl, you do not-"

"No Father, she was not my mate, I didn't feel anything." Draco cut in.

Lucius cocked his head to the side, "It is a possibility that a little girl can be your mate Draco."

Draco bristled, "I think I would know if that was her, and anyways, she was just a little girl."

Lucius's shoulders dropped barely an inch, the equivalent of a Malfoy sigh, "No one else should be carrying her scent."

"I know that Father! First the street urchin, the old man, and now this little girl!" Draco took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"At least we know something now." Lucius murmured.

"What is it?"

"Muggles, all three of them carrying your mate's scent are muggles." A touch of wonder was mixed into the Veela's voice as he thought about it.

"You do not suppose my mate is a muggle do you?" Draco asked his voice coming out slightly surprised.

Lucius shrugged gracefully as his royal blue silk robes flickered with the miniscule movement, "It is a possibility, for the past nine generations the Malfoy's had found their mates in pureblood witches, but Pauline Malfoy was a muggle."

A thoughtful look crossed Draco's face, "Perhaps, but her magic was on the three."

"Not magic, scent, we smell our mate's scent, not their magic. You are fixating things here Draco." Lucius said sternly.

Draco sighed softly, a barely noticeable action that only the sharpest of eyes can catch, "I have been preparing for this ever since I was old enough to understand my heritage Father. I just never expected it to be so _difficult_."

"I cannot relate to you son, but you have only started changing on your 15th birthday, you have another 10 months before you come into your full power." Lucius reminded him.

"And another 22 months before I die of a broken heart." Draco replied.

"It is still early Draco, it will be much easier to find your mate as it draws nearer to your 16th birthday, and your abilities will fully come alive on your birthday."

"Don't forget the unbearable pain I will be going through when I grow wings on my birthday." Draco countered sarcastically.

Lucius's brow creased ever so slightly, "All Malfoys had experienced this on their 16th birthday."

"Still, it's my _birthday_." Draco muttered, "And if she really is a muggle then how the _bloody hell_ am I supposed to find her."

"Language," Lucius warned, and then with a lighter tone, "Well, I suppose if she really is a muggle then you have a lot more searching to do."

Draco glanced up sharply at his father and scowled, "You just like seeing me running around like a crazy headless chicken searching for her."

"We all went through this son, every Malfoy men since the very beginning."

"_You_ didn't have to; you and mother were already in love even before your 15th birthday." Draco retorted.

Lucius smiled fondly, something that no one outside the Malfoy family has ever seen, "True. I did not have to search for my mate, when I met Cissa I just knew."

"Father…" Draco's face contorted in barely veiled disgust as he watched his Father's face take on a loving look.

Lucius once again smiled though this time it was an entertained smile directed at his son, "It would only make sense that the blood will even things out by making you search for your mate with so much difficulty."

All he got in answer was a dark grey eyed glare.

* * *

**Thanks :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	2. Narcissa

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K Rowling**

**R&R, especially suggestions and things to improve on!**

* * *

"Draco, stop."

Narcissa Malfoy really, _really_ wanted to sigh in exasperation as she looks at her son, who miraculously had stopped tapping his foot after having been doing so for the past 10 minutes.

She was worried about him. He had been restless ever since the fateful day a month ago when she came home from a shopping spree with Priscilla Parkinson. She mentally cringed as she thought about the beautiful antique vase that had cost a few thousand galleons shattered on the floor, beyond repair even with magic. Lucius had waved it off and promised to buy her another vase but nonetheless, Narcissa Malfoy née Black had not been pleased.

Darting a look at her husband, her delicate lips pulled down slightly in a small frown. Even though Lucius had claimed to have scolded Draco about his violent behavior towards the precious vase, she couldn't help but have a sneaking suspicion that Lucius might have over exaggerated the amount of "scolding" he did.

At that moment, her husband looked up from the Daily Prophet he was perusing and caught her eye. She nearly huffed in indignation when she saw a fleeting look of mischief come across his face, of course she caught herself in time, Malfoys do not make such undignified sounds.

How _dare_ he, she knew it. He was probably dancing with joy when he discovered the shattered vase. 'A serious talk about violent behavior towards the vase,' Narcissa scoffed mentally, 'he was probably patting his back telling him good job.'

'He never liked the vase,' Narcissa thought as she narrowed her eyes slightly at her husband.

"Problem my dear?" Lucius asked mildly a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Nothing at all _darling_, I was just thinking about how you must have given Draco a _very_ long scolding for him to be so withdrawn this past month." Narcissa answered sweetly.

Draco looks up at the mention of his name, "Mother, I am fine."

Narcissa turns away from her husband and examines her son with a sharp eye. Concern fills her as she spots the barely noticeable dark rings under his eyes, his complexion had always been pale but recently it was starting to lose its slight glow. His tousled hair was a shade or two darker than usual, his body was slumped slightly in his chair, and his eyes carry a distressed and tired glint to it behind his emotionless mask. Any other person would've taken one look at Draco and decided he was still the same arrogant, cocky self with the expensive black robes and the confident air about him but Narcissa is his mother, as far as she's concerned, her son's weariness is glaringly obvious.

Lucius is also scrutinizing his son's appearance; a look of concern crosses his face as he tears his eyes away and exchanges a glance with his wife.

"Draco, I cannot say I understand what you are going through…" here he stops and looks at his wife, "But you can control your Veela, push him to the back of your mind, use your Occlumency training."

Draco glowered at his parents, "A muggle bus driver and a dog."

"What?" Narcissa asked confused.

"I found her scent on a muggle bus driver and a dog." Draco repeated flatly.

Narcissa hesitated, uncertain what to say, "Darling, why don't you put this off for a bit, you'll be in Hogwarts by tonight and maybe you will find her there."

Draco gave her an incredulous look.

"Well, it's your 5th year darling, and you're a prefect! You still have a lot of time to look for your mate, she's probably at Hogwarts." Narcissa tried.

"Mother, I found her scent with a bunch of muggles, and a _dog_, why will this person be in _Hogwarts_? Everything I found is in the muggle world." Draco said slowly, his eyes darkening with frustration.

Lucius gave his son a cautioning look, "Draco, you still have time to find her, if she really is a muggle then you will have to get your emotions under control, you will scare her off."

Draco froze slightly his eyes darkening even further.

He then placed his crystal goblet down next to his breakfast place and got up, "Excuse me Mother, Father, I will be doing some last minute packing now."

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy watched worriedly as their son strode out of the dining room without turning back.

Narcissa Malfoy sighed, this time not bothering to stifle it.

"He will be fine my love." Lucius said gently as he reached over and held his wife's hand stroking it lightly.

Narcissa gave a weak smile, "How do you know?"

Lucius smirked, "He's a _Malfoy_ Cissa."

As if that was the answer to everything.

* * *

**I would like to know if any of the characters are too fake or anything like that.**

**Thanks :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	3. To Sit on a Fence

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K Rowling**

* * *

He hates it. He hates it so _bloody_ much. He's handsome, the many "girlfriends" he had was proof of that. He's smart as shown on his straight O report card. He's rich, look at where he lives! He's a _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake!

So with all this, why the bloody hell can't he find that girl?

A stab of pain shot through his heart and he winced.

Mate. He amended. Why can't he find his mate?

He growled in frustration and was tempted to pull out his wand and start shooting off spells, antique vases be damned. It's not like the Ministry can track him, his father made sure the underage magic tracking device was taken off right after he bought his wand as a first year.

His mood darkened as he thought about his first trip to Diagon Alley after receiving his Hogwarts letter. Potter, how he had wanted to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived so much. Instead of becoming friends like he had expected, the _boy_ had turned him down! Draco flopped down on the bed in a very un-Malfoy-like gesture, but he still managed to do it gracefully.

A part of him knew. He knew that he didn't exactly deserve Potter's friendship, especially after being such a spoiled brat when they first met, insulting the Groundskeeper and all. Draco grimaced, it's not like he gave Potter a reason to accept his offer, he did after all barge in with two idiots trialing after him and had insulted all of Potter's friends in 30 seconds flat.

In a lapse of Malfoy-like behavior Draco groaned and tugged on his platinum blond hair in frustration. He can just imagine Mother giving him a strict look for messing up his hair. _Hell_, vases and hair both be damned.

Eventually after a lonely pity party Draco got up from bed as the clock neared 10:00. "Felly!"

A sharp pop sounded in the air as Draco's personal elf appeared in front of him dressed neatly in a clean pillow case with the Malfoy crest embroidered in silver on the front.

"Young master?" Felly squeaked.

"Take my school trunk to the Blue Parlor, thanks" Draco said motioning towards his brand new customized trunk.

"Felly bring it right away sir, do young master need anything else?"

Draco shook his head and watched as Felly grabbed the trunk and disappeared with another pop.

Draco had always been somewhat fond of Felly, as fond as he can get with a house elf. He was incredibly thankful when Potter freed Dobby, at least the Gryffindor did _something_ useful. Draco scowled as he thought of Dobby, 'Crazy elf, thank Merlin he's gone, Father had been trying to get rid of him since the day Grandfather Abraxas cursed him, he didn't even have the decency to break the cure before kicking the bucket.'

Going to his door, Draco glanced around him room and headed off towards the Blue Parlor.

* * *

"Draco." Lucius greeted his son as he entered.

"Father, where's Mother?"

Lucius raised a shoulder and dropped it, a Malfoy shrug, "Still preparing I suppose."

"What is it?"

"What do you mean son?" Lucius questioned raising an eyebrow.

Draco raised his eyebrow, a reflection of his father, "Mother's not here, it must mean you have something to say… about the Dark Lord."

Lucius stiffened and motioned for Draco to sit down beside him on the powder blue velvet seat, "Yes… the Dark Lord is getting more and powerful."

"He is not… moving in is he?"

Lucius's eyes flashed as his lips curled upwards baring his elongated Veela fangs, "No, he will not be moving in. I will not allow it."

"Father…"

"I do not want you and your mother to associate with him, _I_ do not want to be near him. Not only is he a hypocritical fool, but a murdering psychopath." Lucius's eyes darkened to an obsidian color, "My own _father_ is also a murdering psychopath, I am glad that he finally died, may he burn in Hell."

Draco winced faintly at his father's harsh tone.

"Draco, the Dark Lord wishes for you to join his ranks."

Draco sucked in a sharp breath, "Then I will."

"No, you will not. I am not going to let you join that insane _thing_. My father did not give me a choice and made me join _him_. He thought it was for the best of the family." Lucius spat.

"I will join the Dark Lord Father, it will keep the family safe."

Lucius glared at his son, as he tightened his grip on his signature snake cane, "You will not, this will not save the family. Look at what my father did, we barely managed to escape when _he_ was defeated by Potter."

"Are you going to defect then?" Draco demanded, eyes flashing as well.

Lucius's grip tightened even more and a loud SNAP filled the room as the metal head of the snake cane was crushed by Lucius's strength, "No, not yet, we will see what will happen."

"Then why are you doing this? Just stick with one side, if _he_ finds out about your wavering loyalties the family will be doomed!" Draco argued shooting up from his seat.

"What of your mate?"

An icy feeling entered Draco's heart, "Wh-what?"

"What if she was a muggle?"

Draco hesitated.

Lucius slumped into his chair and sighed, a real sigh, filled with so much pain and tiredness as if he carried the weight of the world on his back, which he did since his family means the world to him, "She will be part of the family no matter what. I despise what my father forced me into. I would rather fight a losing war against the Dark Lord than go around kissing his hems."

Draco collapsed onto the seat staring at his father in open disbelief, an extremely un-Malfoy-like thing to do. He knew that his father cared for him and his mother more than anything and was already considering going into hiding. But actually hearing his father admit his desire to defect is another thing.

"Where do we run?" Draco asked cautiously

"We do not run." Lucius replied gazing at the door, head cocked to one side like a bird listening.

"We will be joining Potter then?"

"A possibility, I am still… uncertain." Lucius answered looking towards his son.

"Uncertain about what?" Narcissa cut in as she enters the Blue Parlor practically floating in her shimmering white summer robes. Both Malfoy men stood up at her presence.

She reached up and gave her son a kiss on the cheek and pecked her husband on the lips. "Come you two, it's already quarter to eleven, we can't be late for the train!"

Draco nodded stiffly, a cool mask slipping onto his face.

Lucius smiled down at his wife and glanced at his son over Narcissa's honey blond head.

Grey met grey.

* * *

**R&R :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	4. The Three Musketeers

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Sorry, it's super short but just a filler kind of thing.**

* * *

"Merlin! Where is he?"

"Don't' ask me! The last time I saw him was on his birthday!"

"Well the last time I saw him was also on his birthday."

"Your point?"

"…"

"I figured as much."

The other boy pouted then brightened up as he leans over and whispers something in his companion's ear.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I am not doing that are you insane?"

"What? You scared Nott?"

"Hell yes! She's going to kill me! Literally!"

Blaise Zabini scoffed and gave one of his best mates a pitying look.

At that moment Daphne Greengrass, beautiful, blond, and pureblood strode by with her famous icy expression on her face. Like always, she was followed by her light brown haired best friend Tracey Davis, bubbly, positive, and surprisingly a halfblood.

Immediately Theodore Nott's eyes started following after the pair and a dreamy look appears on his face as he reaches up and rakes his hand through his dark brown hair self-consciously.

"Whipped!" Blaise snickered.

Theo tore his eyes away from the Slytherin girl and glared at one of his best mates.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he scanned the crowd of students streaming into the Great Hall for the Welcome Back Fest.

"Where's Draco?" Theo asked

Blaise shrugged, "I've been asking you that the whole time but did you answer my question? No! You were too busy in Amotentia land drooling over- OW!" the Italian yelped clutching his head.

Theo looked behind Blaise and a smile appeared on his face, "My savior!"

Draco smirked, "You two missed me too much huh?"

"I didn't. You hit me! You're so mean!" Blaise fake pouted and in return got a dry look from Draco.

"Sure you didn't Blaise." Theo said elbowing him in the ribs

"Shut up Nott."

Draco gave his two best mates a mock condescending look and sauntered into the Great Hall taking a seat in the middle of the Slytherin table. Blaise sat down on his left while Theo on his right. Soon, other Slytherins started moving around flocking towards where the three were sitting.

'This is perfect,' Draco thought, then mentally frowned as he extended his Veela senses and found no sign of his mate in the whole of Hogwarts. It was expected but Draco couldn't help but feel disappointed as a cold feeling settles into the pit of his stomach. A muggle, definitely a muggle.

Draco sighed. Mentally of course.

This was going to be a long search.

* * *

**Please R&R :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	5. Halloween

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K Rowling**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Halloween, the day when young children can run around dressed as whatever they want. Halloween, the day when children gets to eat as many sweets as they like. Halloween, the day when pumpkin farmers earn their fortune. Halloween, the day when Voldemort was vanquished and the Boy-who-Lived rose.

Harry Potter hates Halloween.

The troll in first year, the Chamber opening in second, his somewhat crazy godfather hooked on revenge in third, and his name coming out of the goblet in fourth year. It is no surprise for everyone in Gryffindor to be woken up at 6:30 in the morning by a very irate Hermione Granger.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Hermione screamed up the boys dormitory, "JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS EVERY YEAR FOR THE LAST FOUR DOESN'T MEAN IT'LL HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE HALLOWEEN!" came the muffled but still loud reply

Unfortunately Hermione Granger is on a warpath, it doesn't help that Ronald Weasely had been moaning about lack of food for the past 5 minutes.

"GET UP NOW! WE HAVE A DADA QUIZ LATER!" Hermione yelled

"SO? UMBRIDGE SUCKS!" Harry retorted

A few snickers can be heard from the around the Common Room as students agreed.

"HARRY! GET UP NOW OR ELSE I'LL START DOCKING POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Common Room shot Hermione betrayed looks, she glared right back at them.

"Fine! I'm up! I'm here! What now?" Harry grumbled as he came down the stairs

"Finally!" Hermione huffed

"FOOD!"

"Shut up Ron!" The whole Common Room yelled, after all, he had been whining about his "poor" stomach for a very long time now.

Without waiting for any more protests, Hermione grabbed both of the boys by their uniform sleeves and yanked them out of the portrait hole and practically dragged them towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was… happy.

For the past 5 months since he turned 15 he had been moody and an all around prat. But now, after so long he had a dream again. In the dream he saw a slim figure, a girl around a year or two older than him. She was walking through a muggle mall with her arms laden with bags filled with gardening supplies. She was wearing casual clothes, a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a warm jacket thrown over it. Her black hair was tied in a single braid running down to the middle of her back. But for some reason whenever he tried getting close enough to see her face, she would disappear and only appear again when he was unable to catch a glimpse of her face.

A delighted smile flickered across his face before being covered up by an impassive mask again. He can practically skip with joy as headed towards the Great Hall to meet up with his friends. Of course Draco didn't skip, he was a Malfoy. Malfoys don't skip, they only stride, saunter, strut, and glide. No skipping. Though it was tempting, the Charms hall was empty anyways.

Draco caught himself in time and scowled. 'Damn this bond, she's making me all soft and love sick'. His Veela immediately defended her causing him to wince as a sharp stab of pain shot through his heart.

CRASH

Hermione ran into something, or rather someone. Hard. She fell backwards on impact and stumbled into Harry and Ron causing all three of them to fall onto the stone floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" a cold voice drawled

Hermione looked up and found herself staring into eyes the color of steel. and Harry jumped to their feet hearing the voice and glared at Malfoy simultaneously drawing their wands, of course they "forgot" and left Hermione still crumpled in a heap on the ground.

Giving all three of them an offended look, she peeled herself off the ground and crossed her arms giving Malfoy the fiercest glare she can muster.

The steel eyes turned into hard flints of grey stone.

"Well?" Hermione asked

Malfoy raised an eyebrow

"Apologize!" She snapped

An irritating smirk appeared on his face, "How about... no."

"Apologize Ferret!" Ron snarled raising his wand about to hex him

Malfoy gave him an amused look

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "Well if you're just going to stand around doing nothing then just leave."

"I think this is much more entertaining." Malfoy quipped

Harry's hand tightened on his wand, "What, you think that you're so good because your master is back?"

His face was blank as he stared back at the Golden Trio

"Okay, you're wasting our time Malfoy. Come on Harry, Ron, let's go." Hermione once again grabbed the two by their sleeves and shoved by Malfoy

Suddenly she let out a small shriek as she felt someone grabbing onto her wrist and yanking her around.

She found herself staring into those grey orbs. Again.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I always wanted to do this :)**

**Please R&R**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	6. Hermione's Scent

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K Rowling**

**There you go!**

* * *

Draco didn't bother giving Potter and the Weasel a chance to react. He dragged Granger by the wrist towards the Transfiguration hall looking for an abandoned classroom.

Finding one, he yanked open the door and mentally cursed himself when he saw a slight crack appear around the door hinges with his enhanced sight. He was becoming stronger and stronger as his 16th birthday neared and he has to constantly be on guard about how much force he uses or else he'll be the Malfoy that reveals the family that secret that had been hidden even centuries before Armand Malfoy moved the family from France to Great Britain.

He shut the door behind him muttering an Avian ward and nodded in satisfaction when the whole room glowed eerie silver. He then grabbed Granger's wand and shoved her into a chair then proceeded to lean against the warded door blocking her escape, you can never be too careful.

Throughout all this manhandling Hermione was still, then she exploded, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MALFOY! GIVE ME BACK MY WAND!"

Draco gave her a disdainful look, "I don't want anything to do with you Granger. Not really, but apparently you have something of mine."

"No, YOU have something of mine. MY WAND!"

Draco grimaced in pain as her shrill voice became almost unbearable with the enhanced hearing.

Letting out an unnoticeable sigh, he fixed a bored look on his face as he watched Granger continue ranting.

"Done yet?" he drawled after a long silence

Granger glared at him, "What do you want from me?"

"An answer."

She gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Do you… do you know a muggle?"

Granger's face reddened in anger, "What? You going to go back to your master and tell him about my muggle friends?"

Draco's eyes flashed silver then turned a dark obsidian. A feral growl escaped his lips and a sharp prickling sensation was beginning to spread throughout his fingertips.

A gasp sounded as Granger's eyes darted towards Draco's hands, she paled and sprung out of her chair backing away from him.

"Mal-Draco, Draco. Calm down." She said soothingly, her eyes darting around the room for an escape.

Draco glanced down at his hands, and stared. Long sharp silver claws have emerged from his fingertips and don't seem to be going anywhere. He looked up and met Granger's fearful brown eyes.

* * *

Hermione felt like crying. She was in a dark room. A dark empty room. Trapped, weaponless, and with Malfoy. A Malfoy that seems to be possessed by some sort of demon.

No scratch that part about crying, she felt like fainting.

"Ma-Draco…" She said as she shuffles backwards.

Malfoy continues stalking towards her.

Just when they are only a meter a part, he stops and leans forwards slightly sniffing the air between them.

Sniffs.

Merlin, God, whatever… she's going insane.

Then right before her eyes his _claws_ melts back into his fingers and his eyes turned from the dark obsidian to its original light grey pools.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger." He said gruffly as he stared at his hands.

"Ar-are you okay?" Hermione asked timidly

He glances up at her and seems to realize that he wasn't alone.

The platinum blond head cocks to the side which strangely reminded Hermione of a bird.

"Granger. Do you know any muggles?"

Hermione struggled for an answer, she certainly did not want a repeat of the demon possession, "I'm a muggleborn…?"

Malfoy gave her a flat look, "I am aware of that."

Hermione stared.

The Slytherin raked a weary hand through his hair and gave her a look that clearly says 'are you stupid?'

"Let me rephrase it then. Do you know of a muggle around our age, maybe a few years older than us? Long black hair?"

Hermione blinked, "Alyssa?"

Malfoy had this look of wonder on his face, "Alyssa. Alyssa. Alyssa."

"Um… Malfoy? You okay?"

He suddenly shot forward in an inhuman speed and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Where is she?"

"She's my neighbor." Hermione squeaked in shock

"Your neighbor? What's she like?" Malfoy demanded.

Hermione froze then she started ranting, "You don't know? How the _hell_ did you even know what she looks like? I swear Malfoy! We're friends and if I find out that this is some sick-"

"Damn it Granger! It's not some sick joke! I swear on my name as a Malfoy and my magic that I will_ never_ hurt her"

"Oh." that was a very binding oath he just made

"Right _oh_. Well aren't you going to tell me?" he asked impatiently

Hermione had to admit this was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her. Malfoy interested in a muggle. Malfoy not insulting her. Malfoy actually showing _emotion_.

The she snapped out of it and shoved the blond away, "If you want to know then you find her yourself!"

Malfoy blinked. Then as if a switch had been turned on a mask once again came over his face and a sarcastic smirk played across his lips, "Well I have to say Granger, this was… enlightening. But I will warn you once, and only once. If you tell _anyone_ about this little talk then you will regret it."

Usually Hermione will never stand for being spoken like this and threatened. But something in Malfoy's eyes promised pain and suffering if she ever speaks of this. Only thing she could do was nod numbly.

Throughout the whole exchange she can only watch numbly as Malfoy holds her at wand point and makes her swear a magical oath to not reveal confrontation to a single soul. She watched numbly as Malfoy handed back her wand. She watched numbly as he muttered an unknown language and the room once again glows silver.

Then, right before Malfoy was to go out the now unlocked door, Hermione finally got her wits together, "Wait!"

Malfoy turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah… How did you know that I knew her? Alyssa? I mean, you obviously don't know her." She pointed out

"It was faded but it was still there."

"What was still there?" Hermione asked curiously

"Her scent."

Then Draco Malfoy disappeared through the door leaving Hermione behind gaping at the ridiculous answer.

* * *

**Hope this was okay.**

**R&R :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	7. Curiosity Might Just Kill the OWL

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

* * *

There is a reason why Hermione Granger is dubbed the brightest witch of her generation.

Of course with all this smartness it comes with a price.

The price of endless curiosity that might just one day get you killed.

It was no surprise then to find Hermione Granger rushing off to the Hogwarts Library early Saturday morning two weeks after being kidnapped by Draco Malfoy.

Running a hand through her knotty brown hair Hermione waved Harry off once again.

"I'm just telling you 'Mione, you've been acting weird since the Ferret abducted you! I just want to know why you insist on spending every minute of your spare time in the library!"

Ron scoffed, "Mate, she's been doing this even _before_ Malfoy."

"I _know _that but she's been doing it more often now. A lot more often." Harry returned slightly disgruntled.

"Yes, and _she_ is right here. Now why don't you two go gut some breakfast? I have to do some research." Hermione snapped back

Ron's face lightened up at the thought of food, but then Harry cut in worriedly, "Are sure you're okay 'Mione? Did Malfoy force you into doing all… this?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation her body slumping with the movement, "NO! He did not do anything! I already told you we spoke-"

"You won't tell us what you two were talking about-" Harry interrupted.

"Because that's none of your business! Now GO!" Hermione said irritation clear in her face

Series of "fine" and "sorry" were muttered between the two Gryffindors as they sped walk away from Hermione's wrath.

* * *

Hermione slumped in her chair tiredly as she stared at the many stacks of books piled in spread out in front of her on the large library table.

She has read every single book and can't seem to find what is wrong with Malfoy. What Malfoy _is_.

At first Hermione had thought that it was a demon possession, but after only reading a few books on that subject, she had vetoed the idea. A demon possession does not switch on and off like a switch, the person being possessed will not be able to remember what happened during the possession. Clearly Malfoy was coherent the whole time they were in the room.

After giving up on demon possession and all forms of possessions for that matter, Hermione had turned to curses.

That must be it, Draco Malfoy must have been cursed by a dark wizard to become so animalistic when angry. That was a possibility but it still didn't explain his ruthless questioning about Alyssa.

Oh Merlin. Alyssa.

What have she done? She had basically told a bunch of murdering psychopaths about where Alyssa is!

Shoving the books away from her, Hermione tugged on the sleeve of her school robe as her brown eyes flickered towards the time. 12:50.

She had missed breakfast and would be missing lunch as well is she didn't hurry up.

Deciding that she did her fair share of daily researching she got up from the table, filed all the books away and headed towards the Great Hall.

'I cannot believe I spent so much time in the library, more than usual, and looking up _Malfoy_ of all things!' Hermione thought while stepping over the trick step with practiced ease.

The worst thing is she didn't even get to study for her OWLS coming up in a few months.

Stupid curiosity.

* * *

**I know it's very short but I just wanted to have a filler here. Again.**

**Please Read & Review :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	8. Right Hand Man

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

* * *

"Lucius."

"Milord." Lucius Malfoy bowed his platinum blond head briefly.

Lord Voldemort's blood red eyes narrowed into even tinier slits as he scanned his right hand man and strategist critically.

"The years have been kind to you." Was the only thing that was heard in the cool dark dungeon of Riddle Manor.

"As have the years been to you." Lucius replied smoothly

Voldemort laughed coolly, "You humor me Lucius."

"Perhaps not physically… but magic wise. Power wise." Lucius stated expressionless.

Amusement can be seen in the red eyes as Voldemort stroked a pale nearly translucent hand over his familiar Naigini, "So much like Abraxas. He will be so proud of you. Of how far you have come since his death."

Lucius lowered his gaze in a motion of sorrow, "Yes."

"I was displeased to hear of my first servant's passing while I was… gone." Voldemort continued as his eyes scrutinizes the blond before him.

"I was pained when I discovered my father's death." Came the humble response

"As you should be. He was a… resourceful man. It was a shame that his wife died so young. Though maybe not. After all, the death of Giselle was what led him to me." Voldemort mused thoughtfully

Lucius stiffened ever so slightly at the mention of his dead mother, "My mother was a great woman."

"As I have heard from your father, a pureblood Fiori was it? The last of her line."

Lucius gave a curt nod

"A pity that she should be killed… by muggles no less. Leaving a distraught husband and a toddler behind." Here Voldemort trailed off and gave the blond in front of him a hard stare.

"Milord?" Lucius asked

"Nonetheless, the Malfoys had been faithful to me, your father, you, and now your son."

"My son." Lucius stated blankly

"Yes. He will be taking the mark soon, around his 16th birthday." Voldemort studied the strategist some more, "You do not seem pleased."

"I am honored to have my son join the ranks milord. But he is still… young." Lucius answered silkily.

Voldemort waved him off, "Things are best learned through experience. You are dismissed."

Lucius once again gave the Dark Lord a small bow and exited the room.

Striding through the halls of Riddle Manor, may lowly Death Eaters scrambled out of his path as they made way for the second most powerful man in the ranks.

Of course only a single person dared to stand in his way. Or rather woman, the only woman in the Inner Circle in fact.

"Bellatrix."

"Malfoy." The recently escaped Azkaban convict spat

"What do you want?"

Bellatrix ignored the question, "You were with the Dark Lord."

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Bellatrix bristled, "Well? Why were you with him?"

"That is none of your business now get out of my way." Lucius commanded icily

"You think you are so special? I'M THE ONE WHO WENT TO AZKABAN FOR HIM! WHILE YOU HID IN YOUR MANOR!" Bellatrix screeched suddenly

Lucius barely stopped himself from wincing as his sensitive ears processed the extremely high pitched words.

"I'M HIS RIGHT HAND!" Bellatrix continued.

Bellatrix Lestrange née Black had always been slightly… extreme in her youth. After escaping from her decade and a half long stay in Azkaban, that "extremity" had been replaced by full blown insanity. Occasionally she manages to fight off the madness and become somewhat coherent, but right now in a fit of rage and jealousy, the insanity took over her mind with viciousness.

Lucius gave her a lofty look as he recognizes the insanity seeping into the woman's eyes, there is no point in speaking with her in such an unhinged state, and so with confidence, the Avian Veela stepped around the woman moved smoothly outside of the Manor doors and onto the surpassingly well manicured lush green grounds.

"YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix shrieked as she ran after the man wild raven hair whipping around her face causing her to look even crazier.

Veela's may be classified as grey creatures but are creatures of love. Of course they are sensitive towards anything _un_-love like. Mainly dark magic, especially when aimed at them.

With that, Lucius's animalistic instinct kicked in as alarm bells started going off in his head, he whirled around with inhuman speed and evaded the sickly yellow spell. At the same time he drew his wand and shot off a powerful stunner at his sister-in-law. Fortunately he was able to stop himself from phasing into full avian form as instinct calls for him to do when suddenly attacked by an extremely dark spell; because if the Dark Lord hears of his right hand man's transformation, there would be shit load of fast talking to do.

Without glancing back he spun on his heel and disappeared with a near silent pop.

* * *

**Oh Bella... she's mental but I like her. Well except for the killing Sirius part, I liked him too.**

**Review! :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	9. The Ice Queen

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K Rowling**

**This one is for _xXMizz Alec VolturiXx_! Thanks for all the reviews!  
**

**Honestly, I think this is the best chapter I've written so far :)**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass is a Slytherin through and through. She's cunning, sly, rich, and pureblood. But what really sets her apart from all the other Slytherin girls is the expressionless look that is always present on her face.

Her cool demeanor is one thing, but another thing that sets her apart from others is her heart. Cold and hard. Daphne knows it, she's beautiful, probably even the most beautiful girl in Slytherin House. Many males from all four houses had asked her out, some had even offered to be "just friends" in hopes of melting her heart. But every single one of them was shot down with an icy "No", all of them were _persuaded_ to keep a 3 feet radius around her, in fact the further the better.

Except Draco Malfoy.

This was how Daphne found herself labeled the Ice Queen of Slytherin in third year, undoubtedly to go with the Prince of Slytherin. After that, the male species were a lot more withdrawn when she came about, especially when Draco was around.

Many assumed that the two are a couple after that incident. The rumor was further cemented when the Malfoy Heir was the one that escorted the Ice Queen to the Yule Ball.

Hogwarts grapevine may be vast, but it is corrupted, a little of bribing here and there, dropping a few hints, and the whole school will be believing lies.

After all, Daphne Greengrass is a Slytherin.

* * *

"Did you get accepted?"

"Yes."

"And your family?"

"They are unhappy with my choice but there is nothing they can do to stop me." Daphne said as she tugs on her expensive muggle cardigan with distress.

The Slytherin girl will rather be dead than be caught with such an _emotional_ look on her face. But considering who's in her company right now, Daphne didn't even bother hiding her frustration.

"If you ever need help you can always come to us." Draco offers as he examines his godsister with concern.

Daphne nods, "I know, Aunt Cissa invited me to stay over for Christmas."

"Are you?"

"Yes, my parents are still upset with my decision in joining the Aeaea Sisters." The Greengrass Heiress sighs, "All my life they have trained me to take up the family name as Head of House. I hope Tori will be fine now that my parents are going to disown me."

Draco hesitates, "They won't disown Daph. Granted, Astoria will continue the family name instead of you, but they won't disown you."

"How do you know?" Daphne counters

"I know my godmother. I cannot speak for your father but Aunt Ophelia loves you, she will never disown her child." Draco says reaching forwards and patting his sister in all but blood gently on the hand

Daphne sighs again as she looks around the empty train compartment, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What? Ditching me, your boyfriend for a magical island in the middle of nowhere?" Draco teases in an attempt to lighten up her mood

Daphne rolls her eyes and mock glares at her oldest friend, "Yes definitely. I'm betraying my heritage, joining the Aeaea Sisters, turning my back on all men, and devoting myself to Circe and magic all because of _you_, my _fake_ boyfriend."

The two shared an amused smile as they thought of the rest of Hogwarts. Draco and Daphne romantically involved? Unbelievable, it's practically incest.

Even though Tracey may be Daphne's best friend and she loves her to death, Draco Malfoy will always be her _best_ friend. They've known each other since they were born and have gone through _everything_ together. Playing tag, getting into trouble, accidental magic, Hogwarts letter, growing up and maturing. Here Daphne frowns in concern.

"How about you?"

"Hmm?" Came the response as Draco flicks through a book his eyes scanning the page restlessly

"What do you plan on doing about your mate?"

Draco's head snaps up and give the witch a hard stare. As quickly as that happened he deflated and sprawled out in the seat in a way that would make Aunt Cissa cringe.

"She's a muggle."

Daphne sighs in annoyance, "I _know_ that Draco. Anything else?"

"She knows Granger."

Daphne blinks in surprise, "Potter's bushy haired friend? How?"

"Apparently they are neighbors of some sort." Draco responds as he continues flipping through the book. On close inspection Daphne discovers that he is searching through a muggle phone book.

"What's her name?"

Draco pauses and meets her grass green eyes, "Alyssa… her name's Alyssa."

A faraway look appears on his face as he thinks about her.

Daphne leans forwards and snaps her fingers with her perfectly manicured nails in front of the Veela's face, "Snap out of it Draco. You're acting more love sick than Tracey and Theo."

Draco's grey eyes focused on his godsister's again and glowered at her halfheartedly, " I'm going to search up some of Granger's information, maybe I'll find Alyssa there."

"And what are you going to do after you found her? You can't just go up to her and reveal the whole magic thing! The poor girl, she'll be so scared!" Daphne retorted

Draco cocks his head to the side, once again an Avian Veela characteristic shining through, "I… don't know…"

Daphne raised an eyebrow, a habit she had picked up from her godfather and godbrother.

"Um…Come with me?"

His answer came in a form of a smack upside the head and a satisfied smirk.

"I thought you would never ask."

Let it never be said that Daphne Greengrass is not a true Slytherin.

* * *

**I know TNxDG is a popular pairing same as BZxDG, but a heads up, it's not happening here!**

**Review! :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	10. The Quintet

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K Rowling**

**Here's a longer one!**

* * *

The door of the train compartment slid open with a large BANG and a sleek raven head popped in looking at its occupants.

Both blonds turned to the door bored expressions simultaneously appearing on their faces.

"Well? You done with your sibling bonding time yet?" Blaise asked

Daphne shot him a cool glare, "No. Now get out."

"Ignore her Blaise. Come on in." Draco answered

The Italian stepped into the compartment sliding it shut behind him, looking at the available seats, in a rare moment of smartness, Blaise decided to take a seat next to the Malfoy Heir rather than the witch. He edged away slightly from the Slytherin girl when another glare was shot at him.

"Where's Theo?" Draco asked

Here Blaise gave a dramatic wave and a sigh of irritation, "With Tracey-"

"Thank Merlin it's about time! Watching them give each other gaga eyes then blushing like mad, is starting to become sickening." Draco cuts in

"-still stuttering as they try to hold a conversation about _History_ of all things." Blaise continues, "I don't think they will be making any improvements this break, I mean it's been going on since what third year? Maybe we should do something about it."

Daphne spoke up, "I will not tolerate you interfering with my friend's… _relationships_." The last part was spoken in a tone of disgust and haughtiness.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Whatever Your Highness, not everyone is a sexist bi-"

"Enough! I know you two can't stand each other but such _barbaric_ behavior is intolerable!" Draco interrupted, glowering at the two of them with clear annoyance

Blaise closed his mouth with an audible click and wilted a bit at the harsh glare. Daphne stiffened but managed to hold back a flinch though she did not dare meet her godbrother's stormy grey eyes.

Sighing mentally Draco turned back to the muggle phone book and flipped through it with urgency. 'Granger, Granger, Granger…. G, There! Granger & Granger Dentistry on Mavis Plaza Center, number 34, London. Yes!'

"What are you looking at mate?" Blaise asked curiously, "Why are you so… _happy_?"

In the moment of discovery Draco's mask had slipped and a gleeful expression contorted on his face. After Blaise's question, the blond Slytherin hurriedly replaced his happiness with an impassive look and gave his friend an arrogant smirk, "I have found what I had lost."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"London." Came the reply

Blaise's dark blue eyes flickered between the two confusedly, "Wait what? What's going on? You have been acting so weird since your birthday Draco, even Theo agrees! What is it?"

Daphne and Draco exchanged a look and glanced back at the raven haired Slytherin.

"It is nothing of importance…" Draco trailed off

"Why?! I'm your best mate!" Blaise whined, "_She_ obviously knows what's going on!" he said pointing an accusing figure at the girl

Daphne scowled at him, "He already told you, it's _none_ of your business. Now get your finger out of my face. _Boy_." She spat.

Blaise was about to protest more when the compartment door slid open.

Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott entered cautiously looking at the scene displayed in front of them. The silence was broken by Blaise's laughter, "Had a good time mate?" he asked waggling an eyebrow at the two.

The two Slytherins flushed lightly as Tracey hastily took a seat next to her best brined avoiding all eye contact. Theo swatted at the Italian and glared at him angrily.

Daphne's grass green eyes flitted between the two newcomers and gave them both disdainful looks, "Tracey. I hope you know what you're doing."

The two flushed an even darker shade of red and tried to shrink into their seats.

"We were just talking about History…" Tracey said, for once at a loss for words

"Well? Come on! Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Blaise asked impatiently

Theo glared at him again, "Nothing. Like Tracey said, we were just discussing the different Dark verses Light wars." He replied stiffly.

Blaise scoffed, "That's so lame. What? Were you two comparing which Dark Lord was more powerful than the other?"

Tracey answered him offended, "No! It's very interesting actually. Teddy and I have discovered that the majority of these Light and Dark wars were because of blood discrimination."

"Oh? Anything else to add _Teddy_?" Blaise asked giving his friend a look

"I-Ah… the Light and Dark side have always been made up of the same families?" Theo answered a hint of pink creeping up his cheeks

"I never thought about that… having a pattern between the wars." Draco said thoughtfully successfully saving Theo from further embarrassment, "the Blacks are probably the darkest of all the families. Well that was before they became almost nonexistent." He amended.

"The Greengrasses have always been neutral." Daphne added

Tracey shifted uncomfortably, "My mother's family, the Rookwood's have always been dark as well. That's why she was disowned for eloping with my father, a muggle."

"The Notts too have always been dark, from the very beginning." Theo stated darkly

Blaise let out a breath, "Not to be a prat or anything but… Merlin! I am glad that my mother decided to move us here from Italy when I was 5, managed to avoid all the bad stuff that had been going on around here. But as far as I know, the Zabinis are neutral, just businessmen here, not politically involved and all."

Draco cracked a small smile at his friend's antics, "The House of Malfoy has always been neutral."

All the occupants in compartment minus Daphne gave the Slytherin Prince a surprised look.

"Really? My… father had always spoken to me about your family being the darkest of them all." Theo said hesitantly, he exchanged a glance with Blaise, "I mean your family was and still is extremely withdrawn from the pureblood circle."

"Are you implying that the Malfoys are weak?" Draco challenged raising an eyebrow

"No!" Blaise hastily jumped in, "It's just that I remember meeting a bunch of pureblood children when I was younger. Theo, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Adrian, Evan, Flint… hell even Daphne! But I only met you once we got to Hogwarts."

Draco shrugged a shoulder gracefully, "My family prefers to keep to ourselves. It may seem strange with how peaceful it has been so far… but now it's the calm before the storm. There will be a lot more difficulties in the next few years. You are all my friends and as unbelievable as it is I care for you, all of you and I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

The compartment became silent as everyone stared at the Malfoy Scion.

Sitting up straighter in his seat, the platinum blond flicked his wrist as his unicorn hair core and hawthorn wood wand slid into his hand, he raised the instrument to his heart, a determined look on his ethereal features, "I Draco Lucius Malfoy swear on my name and magic that I will not willingly harm or betray any of my friends, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, ad Blaise Zabini."

Draco's eyes flashed silver then became an obsidian black before fading into his original grey color.

All the four Slytherins stared at him in shock.

Daphne was the first to react, drawing her wand from her sleeve, she raised it to her heart, "I Daphne Greengrass swear on my name and magic that I will not willingly harm or betray any of my friends, Draco Malfoy and Tracey Davis… including Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini." She added reluctantly when Draco shot her a disapproving look

Blaise raised his wand to his heart and echoed her oath in a rare moment of seriousness. Tracey and Theo followed suit solemnly.

The five Slytherins exchanged looks of surprise and trust as they each felt the binding contract of the magical oath settling in.

Even though Draco knew the future would be choppy at best, he felt strangely calm knowing that he has the support of his friends.

That day on December 17th, the imbecile that started the stereotype which claims that all Slytherins are incapable of caring for others has finally been proven wrong by a quintet of Slytherin 5th years.

What a fool.

* * *

**THERE :)**

**Review! It makes me happy.**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	11. The House of Malfoy

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K Rowling**

**This one is slightly longer and with some background info!**

* * *

Lucius placed a comforting hand on his son as he slumped in the cream white plush chair in the White Parlor.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked at last

He looked up and met his mother's light blue eyes as her lip trembled with barely veiled fear for her husband and son.

"Nothing. We do nothing to the Dark Lord, we do nothing to the Light Side. Draco, you will continue searching for your mate. By now we are most certainly sure that she is a muggle. We will find her and protect her. We will see how the war goes before taking our next step." Lucius answered with an air of confidence

"Lucius, the Dark Lord wants to mark Draco on his 16th birthday." Narcissa pointed out worriedly

Lucius closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in a rare show of stress, "I know my love, we will take action by his birthday. Perhaps I can stall him."

Draco took a shuddering breath, "Father…"

Lucius gave him a small smile that did not reach his eyes while wounding his arm around his wife's waist protectively, "We will find a way out of this. Abraxas may have hindered the family by taking the mark and forcing me to do so as well… his mind was destroyed after Mother died."

Narcissa squeezed her husband's arm in a show of comfort while Draco stood up and gave his father a trusting look.

The Head of House gave his family the signature Malfoy smirk, though a weak one, trying to reassure them, "We will get through. We are Malfoys after all."

* * *

Draco's expensive dragonhide boots seems to glide across the polished marble floor as he went down his wing of the house heading towards his bedroom door.

His room was decorated in different shades of blue and occasionally a dab of silvery grey can be spotted. His eyes zeroed in on his godsister splayed across his grey- blue bedspread reading a book in a very un-Daphne-like way.

She sat up from the bed brushing loose dark blond strands of hair out of her face, "Draco, are you okay?"

"Fine." Came the curt reply

Daphne sighed once again breaking all Ice Queen expectations, "Dray-coh I have always been there for you. I'll help you." She said voice almost bordering on a whine

Draco threw the witch a smirk then promptly deflated sitting down on the bed, "I know Daph. I'm just worried about…. everything."

Daphne reached over and gave her godbrother an one armed hug, "We'll get out of this. Together. All of us will."

"So what were you reading?" Draco asked in an attempt to leave the dreary topic

"Your family history." Daphne answered handing the Malfoy Heir the gold trimmed jewel encrusted book, "I just saw it on your bed and got curious."

"No surprise there." Draco muttered while flipping through the ancient text.

* * *

_The House of Malfoy has been around for nearly two and a half millennia, it was first founded in what is now modern Versailles, France in 352BC. The Malfoys accepted a position of Lordship in the 8__th__ century in French Wizarding Society. When Armand Malfoy moved the family to Great Britain in the 15__th__ century the Malfoys still continues to hold the title of Lord and Lady, they're family resourceful and wealthy but still withdrawn from the high society pureblood circles._

_Long before becoming a part of the pureblood circles, the Malfoys ran their own social circle. The Veelas. Veelas like their mothers, are only born female, they are the descendents of the pairing between a Siren and a wizard, mostly founded in Russia. Due to the human's massive growth in population and strength, the Sirens were hunted and killed; they slowly died out until they became extinct in 920BC. Their offspring, the Veelas had more in number than their ancestors but they are also dying, refusing to follow the path of their foremothers, the Veela elders sought out their distant relations, the brother species of the Sirens, the Avians._

_ The Avians are even smaller in number than the Sirens, though much more powerful due to their male dominance. The Veela elders found the three Avians living amongst the humans, constantly channeling their Avian magic to maintain a glamour around their inhuman appearance. The elders met with the three, the only three of their kind, a grandfather, a father, and a son. The Avians agreed to protect the descendents of their sister species for a price. The Promise._

_That night all twelve elders were sacrificed in an ancient and powerful ritual. When the ritual was complete, the three Avians emerged from the eerily glowing blood drawn runes, the dark obsidian eyes, the long sharp fangs, the silvery claws, the small silvery feathers around their necks, and the large silvery feathered wings were all gone. In their place stood piercing silver grey eyes, human teeth, long smooth fingers, pale clear skin, and no wings in sight._

_The moon shone down upon the three as matching platinum blond hair flashed. With the twelve most powerful Veela's willing sacrifice, the Avians were able to transform from their animalistic form into their human bodies, they will never again have to maintain a permanent glamour since they are now able to shift between both forms at will. _

_Like they had promised, the Avians took in all Veelas that seeks for help. In time the majority of them have migrated to France safe under the everlasting protection of the Avians._

_Throughout the centuries, the Avians still remained a small family, each generation only bearing one child. A son every time. The first three centuries after The Promise, the Avians all managed to end up with a Veela mate. After having generations of Veela blood mixed into the Avian characteristics, the Avians became more and more powerful, sometimes even referred to as Avian Veelas. Soon the name Malfoy was crafted by the Avians when Decimus son of Caius mated with a pureblood French witch of high society. After marrying a witch into the family, the Malfoys developed wizarding magic._

_In time, the Avian specie was lost in history. The Malfoys rose to prominence in wizarding world and gained a reputation of being a cool and pureblood family. Every time a Malfoy mated with a non-pureblood, the family covers it up and continues to maintain their false beliefs and pureblood status._

* * *

"I didn't know that."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course you didn't. It's a closely guarded family secret."

"But I _am_ family!" Daphne exclaimed

"Honorary." He corrected, "Don't be put out, at least you know about the Veela thing, Theo and Blaise doesn't even know!"

"But you said Veela! Not Avian or the bloodline stuff! You just told me random genetics!" Daphne continued giving Draco an indignant look

Draco raised a pale blond eyebrow at her, "Whatever. Go get some sleep we'll go to muggle London tomorrow."

Daphne's mood immediately brightened, "Are we going to meet her?"

"Maybe." Draco said escorting his oldest friend out, "Maybe."

* * *

**Review :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	12. Dr Granger and Dr Granger

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K ROwling**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dr. John and Jean Granger have a good life.

They are happily married and have recently just celebrated their 17th wedding anniversary by going on a trip to the Mediterranean. They live in a modest house in the better part of downtown London only a 30 minute walk from their work place. They have a wonderful and bright daughter gifted with a rare talent, the ability to wield _magic_, the first in their family in fact. Even though the Grangers are proud to achieve so much in their forty–or-so-something years of life, the couple's greatest accomplishment is opening and running their dentistry.

Dr. John and Jean Granger know that their dentistry located in Mavis Plaza Center, number 34, London has a lot of improvement to do. Sure they are not shabby and in the past have been reputed to offer great customer service; heck, the two dentists even won a few awards for their profession! But nonetheless, Granger & Granger Dentistry isn't the best of the best in London, they treat workers, construction men, teachers, students, and shop attendants, but never have they treated a high class nobleman or a wealthy tycoon. Sadly, the Grangers just aren't up to that level… yet.

This is why it was a pleasant surprise for Jean Granger when she exited her office and into the waiting room after hearing a bell chime signaling someone entering the dentistry.

Tread carefully. Was the first thought that entered Jean's mind when she spotted the two. They were young, around her Hermione's age, 15 or 16 years old.

High Society. Was the second thought that entered Jean's mind as she continued to study the two. The girl, no _lady_, had dark blond hair curled slightly falling to her mid back, she was dressed in a cream colored expensive designer dress wearing a fashionable but warm white coat. High white winter boots covers her legs baring no skin for the chilly air. Her eyes were a pretty shade of grass green scanning the small room as if searching for any flaws.

The young man like his companion has a head of blond hair, platinum blond hair that contrasts greatly with his dark ensemble, black dress pants, black button down shirt, black leather jacket, black leather shoes. His skin was pale and smooth, high cheek bones were tinted slightly pink from the cool air outside. His eyes were a startling shade of silver grey, unlike his companion, his eyes was focused on the dentist standing in front of them.

The two have some similar features, perhaps they were distantly related?

Aristocrats. Was the third thought that popped into Jean's mind when she met the silver grey eyes.

"Are you Dr. Jean Granger?" the fully white dressed girl asked.

Jean nodded slowly, surprise still clear on her face, "Yes I am. And you are?"

"I am Daphne Greengrass."

Jean maintained her polite smile even as her heart jumped a beat in surprise. Greengrass, most likely from Greengrass Corporations, Western Europe's largest agricultural company that rakes in billions upon billions each year. The Greengrasses are not from a noble line but they are so rich that they can practically buy themselves a title. Jean was fairly sure that this girl in front of her was one of Phillip Greengrass's two daughters; after all, there aren't many people walking around with the last name Greengrass.

The girl then motioned to her companion who was now glancing idly around the room with interest, "And this is Lord Heir Draco Malfoy."

Now this got a visible reaction out of Jean as her face contorted into surprise and embarrassingly enough, awe. No one in the whole world carries the name Malfoy, no one except for three. This young man in front of her is without a doubt the only son of Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. The Greengrass's may be able to buy their way into getting a noble title, but the Malfoys can buy out _every_ noble title there is in the whole of Great Britain, ten times over, and still have boat_s_ full of money, plenty to spare.

The Lord Heir gave Jean a curt nod; face a stony mask as a form of greeting as she fumbled around for words, "Miss Greengrass, Lord Heir, h-how may I help you?"

"We are here looking for someone. Hopefully you have heard of her?" Miss Greengrass answered

Jean smiled hesitantly at her, "I'll be happy to help. Who are you looking for?"

"A girl…" here she stopped and eyed her friend, "A girl with long black hair, around a year or two older than us. She supposedly lives around here, her name is Alyssa."

The dentist blinked in surprise, "Alyssa? I know Alyssa."

The Malfoy Heir's head snapped around and stared intensely at Jean, "Do you know where we can find her?" he spoke for the first time, a melodic lilt can be heard in his smooth voice

"Yes, but I need to know that if you are going to cause her any harm." Jean replied cautiously

The platinum haired blond stiffened and was about to retort angrily when he was cut off by the Greengrass girl, "No, I can assure you Dr. Granger, we mean her no harm."

Jean brushed a few strands of her curly brown hair out of her face, who is she to refuse the heir of Britain's wealthiest family and his friend? "Well. She lives a street down from where we live. Number 5 Freeman Place."

Draco Malfoy merely gave Jean a nod of acknowledgement and left through the door heading outside.

Daphne smiled half heartedly at her, "Thank you Dr. Granger, you have no idea how much time you have just saved us."

Then in a flash, the girl pulled a stick out of her sleeve pointing it at Jean.

"W-witch?" Jean stuttered stunned.

"Do not be scared Doctor, we are just taking care to not leave behind a trial." Daphne assured her preparing to cast a spell.

She was interrupted by a loud screech, "HOW DARE YOU? GET YOUR WAND OUT OF MY MUM'S FACE GREENGRASS!"

* * *

**Well I guess we all know who showed up!**

**Review! :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	13. Memory-fied

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K ROwling**

**This one is short!**

* * *

"Hermione!" Jean shouted in a panic, "Don't do anything sweetie, you might get hurt."

Hermione's hand was trembling as she held Daphne Greengrass at wand point, she didn't know whether it's out of fear or rage, "Greengrass, you listen to me. Lower your wand and get out or else I'll curse you."

The Slytherin gave Hermione a cool look, "No. _You_ listen to _me_. You will get your wand out of _my_ face or else I'll curse your mother."

Hermione hesitated, then her resolve strengthened, "You won't be able to curse my mother before _I_ curse _you_!"

"You may think you're so smart Granger, but only academic wise. Do you honestly believe that you can out cast me in magic?" Greengrass asked a vicious sneer marring her beautiful face.

"Sweetie, lower your wand, don't do anything." Jean warned as her eyes darted between the two witches.

"Go on Granger, listen to what mummy says. Lower your wand." Greengrass goaded.

Hermione's anger sparked off once again, she tightened her hold on her wand and raised it a curse on the tip of her tongue, underage magic be dammed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A sharp silky voice said from behind her as a cold feeling travelled down her spine, "Now listen to what Daphne says. Drop you wand onto the floor and turn around with your hands raised where I can see them."

Hermione was frozen. She was outnumbered, and outmatched. Hermione know that she _might_ be able to out duel Greengrass, but Malfoy? Not very likely.

Her wand made a loud THWACK as it landed on the floor. Slowly she raised both her arms over her head and turned around meeting Draco Malfoy's furious gaze.

His wand was still raised and pointed at her heart as she stumbled back a few steps until her back hits the wall. Beside her, the Slytherin Ice Queen has also backed her mother against the wall.

"Don't hurt her. If you're going to kill one of us…. kill me." Hermione said her voice wavering.

Jean's face paled, "N-no take me. Don't hurt my daughter."

Malfoy gave the two of them an incredulous look, "The bloody hell are you two yapping about? We are not going to hurt or kill any of you now shut up and stand still."

"W-what?" Hermione said as relief flooded through her.

Greengrass glared at her, "I can't believe people actually call you the brightest witch of our generation. I have no idea why I always tie with you."

Hermione's eyes widened, "It's _you_! You're the girl that I always tie with."

Daphne gave her a proud smirk, "You didn't expect that did you?"

Hermione fumed silently. Contrary to popular belief, Hermione Granger _isn't_ the highest scoring student of their year. She has actually been tying for second place the past four years as a Hogwarts student.

"That's enough Daphne." Malfoy cuts in still pointing his wand at Hermione, "Obliviate the muggle while I put Granger under a memory spell."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T PUT ME UNDER A MEMORY SPELL!" Hermione yelped, "YOU'RE ONLY IN FIFTH YEAR! YOU'LL END UP DESTROYING MY MIND!"

Malfoy scoffed, "_Please_, Granger I'm the top of the class, I _know_ how to cast a measly memory charm."

Hermione gaped at him, "_You?_ You're the top of the class?"

Hermione was so stunned that she wasn't able to react as Greengrass and Malfoy raised their wands casted the charms. The last thing that entered her mind before blacking out was 'wouldn't the Ministry catch them using underage magic?'

* * *

"Hermione? Sweetie, wake up."

Hermione shifted around and opened her eyes meeting matching brown ones, "Mum? What happened?"

"I came out of the office and found you asleep here." Jean answered smiling at her fondly.

"Oh… I probably fell asleep while waiting for you."

Jean laughed, "Yes, yes you did. Now come on, its late, help me close up and we'll go home and order some fish 'n' chips, your dad should be back from the annual dentistry gathering by now okay?"

Hermione grinned at her mother, "Yeah sure mum."

She sat up and found her wand tucked into the left sleeve of her sweater, odd, she usually keeps it in the front pocket of her jeans while she's in the muggle world.

Shrugging it off, Hermione happily helped her mother close up the dentistry. The two Grangers walked through Mavis Plaza Center chatting idly about school and the usual customers.

None of them noticed a pair of grass green eyes and silver grey eyes staring after them.

"Well done Draco, it seems like the memory charm worked perfectly."

"Of course it did Daphne."

* * *

**I have no idea what an annual dentistry gathering is, I just thought I should mention Hermione's dad because it seemed right.**

**Review! :)**

**xoxlolllipopxox**


	14. To Be Optimistic

**Disclaimer: All characters and recognized elements to J.K Rowling**

**This one is shorter but you get to finally meet her!**

* * *

With an English mother and a Chinese-American father, Alyssa Chung is already different from most of her classmates.

The only things that she received from her mother is a heart shaped face, high cheekbones, pale sensitive skin, and large hazel eyes framed by thick lashes. Everything else, from thick black hair, to facial features, to height, and small frame came from her Chinese roots on her father's side. In short, Alyssa does not strike a willowy and tall imposing figure, no, she's actually quite a petite little thing, fragile looking, like a porcelain doll.

Alyssa Chung is a very optimistic person; after all she has a very bright future in front of her.

By the end of this school year she will be graduating at the tender age of 17, becoming Formatia Academy's youngest valedictorian of the graduating class. She has already been accepted into several amazing business schools throughout Europe and the United States.

Yes, at the age of 16 and 7 months, Alyssa Chung has a solid and successful future ahead of her.

Her life may seem wonderful, but there are still things that Alyssa wishes for.

She wishes to ditch the business schools and pursue her dream of becoming a chef.

She wishes that her maternal grandparents never stopped visiting her after her mother's death.

She wishes that her mother, Elise Chung née Dawson, never died in a car accident when she was 6.

She wishes that her father, Andrew Chung, is home more often instead of being all over the world working 24/7.

She wishes that her grandmother from her Chinese side, the one that practically raised her alone, the one that truly understood her, hadn't died last year leaving her to fend for herself.

She wishes for a lot of things.

But Alyssa Chung is still a very optimistic person.

* * *

Two days before Christmas Eve found Alyssa trying to squeeze past hordes upon hordes of Christmas shoppers like herself.

"Excuse me, excuse… oomph, sorry." She said so many times it's almost like a chant

Suddenly she was dragged out of the stream of people and spun around.

"Alyssa!" Hermione smiled at her, hand still clamped on her forearm.

"Hi Hermione."

"Right, sorry for dragging you out but I need to warn you about something."

Alyssa cocked her head to the side waiting for her to continue.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together, "I- I can't remember…"

"Oh… well okay then just tell me when you remember anything." The black haired girl gave the brunette a smile.

'She's a nice enough girl, a bit too arrogant sometimes, and kind of strange…' shrugging it off Alyssa slipped back into the steady flow of shoppers.

* * *

Hermione stared after Alyssa eyebrows still furrowed in confusion.

She has always liked Alyssa Chung. Even though the girl is only a year older than Hermione, she always looked at her as a role model.

In Hermione's mind, Alyssa was perfect. She's the top of her class, the valedictorian even! She also skipped a grade and has a whole bunch of friends. The best thing about Alyssa is that she is always nice to everyone, _everyone_.

Hermione has been the subject of bullying since she was young, it wasn't her fault that she was more academically advanced. The whole school always made fun of her but not Alyssa; she was the only student that was remotely kind to her.

Up until Easter Break last year, Hermione only greeted Alyssa whenever they run into each other. But after The Accident, her once role model like view of Alyssa had turned into a worship-like hero obsession and the brunette found herself seeking out Alyssa whenever she has off time from her studies.

Hermione grimaced slightly at the thought of The Accident. After coming back home during Easter Break in her 4th year, Hermione had been reading while walking in the park near her house. Yes, not a very smart move on her part. She had been walking at the edge of the steep hill when a large gust of wind had blown her off balance. Before she knew it, she was tumbling down the steep hill, after rolling to a stop. She could've sworn that she had broken her arm. Hermione wasn't able to do anything since her body was burning with so much pain that she eventually blacked out.

When she woke up, she was laying on the couch at home with her parents and surprisingly Alyssa hovering anxiously over her. According to her parents, Alyssa had found her unconscious at the foot of the steep hill and had, with the help of some joggers carried her home. That night while Hermione was showering, she noticed that not a single scratch can be found on her person. She passed it off as her magical core helping her heal faster.

The Gryffindor turned away from the shopping center and headed home, she passed by Freeman Street and admired the beautifully designed larger-than-average houses. Turning the corner she went down her Lilith Street where a row of modest houses can be found. She entered the 15th house down the street and greeted her father who was watching a football game on the T.V.

* * *

**Review! :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	15. La Belle

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

* * *

Draco knew she was there the moment he entered the muggle restaurant located in Mavis Plaza Center on the night of December 26th.

A waiter immediately ushered Daphne and Draco to a small two seated table at the back of the posh French restaurant, he left after handing the two of them an elaborately decorated menu.

The platinum blond stiffened when a girl around 16 or 17 wearing a formal button down white shirt and a modest length black skirt arrived at their table. A gentle smile was present on her face as she held a pen in one hand and a notepad in the other.

"Happy holidays and welcome to La Belle! I'm Alyssa and I'll be your server tonight, how about you two start off with some refreshments?"

Draco was clenching the table so tightly that he would've broken it if not for his godsister.

Daphne reached across the white silk covered table and placed her hand on Draco's while returning Alyssa's smile, "Well thank you, we will both be having a glass of ice water."

Alyssa beamed at her, "Great! I'll be right back with your water."

Draco stared after her heart beating wildly in his chest. It was _her_, she's _here_, and she's so _near_. The muggle quote 'so close yet so far' flitted through his unusually muddled mind as he admired her petite silhouette.

"Draco."  
"I know Daph." He said distractedly not even bothering to look over at his dinner companion.

"Then stop staring at her, you will scare her off." Daphne said giving his hand a quick squeeze and then opening up the menu in front of her.

The wizard reluctantly tore his eyes away from the waitress turning back so he is facing the witch. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, subtly of course. Clearing his head of all Veela instincts, Draco opened his eyes again and reached for the menu.

He was reluctant to admit that he jumped slightly in his seat when two tall glasses filled with water was placed in front of him.

"Oh! I'm sorry for startling you." Alyssa said eyes sparkling with amusement and embarrassment, "Okay so you two ready for your orders?"

The girl flicked a strand of long black hair out of her face and Draco's eyes instantly started following after the movement. With that motion Draco was able to pick up her scent with his enhanced senses, vanilla, she smelled like sweet vanilla and a dash of honey.

"Yes, I would like the salmon fillet with white sauce?" Daphne cut in swiftly sending a small kick towards her godbrother.

Draco started and cleared his throat, he mentally cursed himself for how un-Malfoy-like he's acting, "I would like to have the…" he double checked the menu and picked the first thing that was on it, "Asparagus chicken."

"Okay great! The soup and salad should be out in a few minutes, I'll hurry them up a bit."

Daphne jumped in, "Oh no, it's fine, we have _plenty_ of time to spare."

Alyssa once again smiled at them while taking back the menus, "Sure, call me over if you need anything else though!"

"She's nice." Daphne stated

The Malfoy Heir nodded numbly, "Yes, yes she is."

"What are you going to do next?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know Daph… we are going back to Hogwarts in eight days."

"Are you going to tell her before going back to school?"

"No. Not yet."

The Slytherin girl gave Draco a pitying look, "I know it must… feel different with you being so close to her."

Draco's shoulders slumped barely an inch, "I thought that seeing her almost every day from afar would make this meeting easier."

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end Draco." Daphne replied leaning in close once again patting his hand as a show of comfort.

Draco grabbed the hand and squeezed it lightly, "Thanks. You're the best."

"You say that as if you are surprised."

Draco laughed softly and was about to retort when the two jerked back in surprise when hearing a soft cough.

Silver grey eyes met hesitant hazel, "Um… sorry to interrupt but here's your soups and salads." Alyssa gave the two an embarrassed half-smile while hurriedly placing the food down. Giving the blonds one more abashed smile she left them alone in a rush.

Daphne winced slightly, "We might have to do some damage control…"

* * *

**Yes! They finally meet!**

**Review :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	16. That Day

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements to J.K Rowling**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy is not a muggle hater. Sure he believes in the old ways of society and feels more comfortable in the wizarding world. But it would be slightly hypocritical if he went around preaching about how muggles are the lowliest of the low. After all, his first childhood friend had been a young muggle boy named Jack who lived in a town near Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. Anyways, judging by Draco's recent reports, his son's mate is a muggle, in time this young lady will become Lucius's daughter-in-law.

Once upon a time his father Abraxas Laelus Malfoy had been the same, but after the death of his wife at the hands of muggles, Abraxas developed a deep hatred for all muggles. Coupling his grudge against muggles with the grief of losing his mate, the person that all Avian Veela's live for, caused Lucius's father to be driven to the brink of maniacal insanity hell bent on avenging Giselle.

* * *

A light touch on his arm caused the Head of the House of Malfoy to shake out of his thoughts. He glanced down and gave his mate a reassuring smile as Narcissa looked at him with concern.

Satisfied that her husband is well, Narcissa's eye drifted over to her son a worried glint entering her bright blue eyes, at the same time her heart fluttered nervously as her thoughts drifted towards her son's mate.

"Draco?" Lucius asked face emotionless as always, but to the three Malfoys the touch of unease in his voice was as clear as daylight.

Draco suddenly tensed and Narcissa watched with mild alarm as her son fought to physically stop himself from dashing into the crowd.

"I can scent her. She's near." Draco said through clenched teeth.

The only woman of the group can feel her husband's muscles flex as he prepared to move forwards. She grasped it tightly, "Lucius, don't you think we should let Draco talk to her first? They have never had a proper conversation before."

Lucius nodded stiffly, "Draco? We will be… around. Be careful of what you do."

Narcissa linked her arm through her lover's as the two watched their son tilt his head barely an inch in acknowledgement before melting into the crowd of people shopping in Mavis Plaza Center the day before New Year's Eve.

* * *

Alyssa blew a strand of black hair out of her face for what must have been the billionth time in the past two hours since she had been shopping in Mavis Plaza Center. She desperately wished that her arms were not laden with heavy shopping bags as the annoying strand of hair once again fell into her face.

Pushing open a glass door with her back Alyssa's arms began aching from the heavy load. Muttering under her breath in Mandarin the girl turned a sharp corner barely dodging a distressed mother trying to calm her wailing child. Throwing a look behind her shoulders Alyssa wondered if maybe she should stop and help out the young mother, she looks like she's about to break down crying from her child's persistent howling.

Turning back towards the front she only had enough time to yelp in surprise before running into a person that was just coming around another shop corner. The collision was hard and sent Alyssa sprawling onto the floor with her many bags skidding around her. Groaning in pain the girl cracked open her eyes to find herself lying flat on the pavement with an angel hovering over her with a trace of concern on his face.

Alyssa mentally slapped herself. Angel. On closer inspection she realized that the 'angel' is actually a guy around her age with platinum blond hair and a mesmerizing pair of silver grey eyes. She immediately shot up from her position and gasped as black dots and swirls assaulted her vision.

"Careful, you hit your head pretty hard." A smooth cool voice cuts through her hazy mind.

Blinking rapidly Alyssa tries to will her vision to clear up, "Y-you. I served you in the restaurant!" doing a double take she continued rambling, "Omigod I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I crashed into you so hard! I am so, so, so s-"

"-Yes I'm fine and yes you served me in La Belle a few nights ago." The person said cutting her off.

Alyssa stopped herself from apologizing and further embarrassing herself. Glancing down self-consciously, she smoothed a hand over her silky black hair. Instantaneously her throbbing headache was replaced by a warm and soothing feeling.

Scanning her surroundings she groaned out aloud, "Ugh, my stuff!" as she noted all the shopping bags scattered around her.

A muffled cough next to her had her whipping her head around. She found herself staring into intense eyes, the most beautiful shade of silver grey. Suddenly Alyssa was very much aware of the warm hand on the small of her back and another cupping her forearm.

Unable to stop herself, Alyssa felt her cheeks flush lightly as she turned away from the half-amused, half-expressionless face and scrambled around picking up her many bags. Behind her, she felt the guy also standing up from his crouching position. Straightening her warm purple coat Alyssa was pleasantly surprised when the blond handed her two of her shopping bags.

"Ah… thanks." Alyssa said smiling hesitantly while offering a hand, "I'm Alyssa. Alyssa Chung. Right. You already know that." She said quickly when a pale blond eyebrow was raised.

The person clasped her hand in a firm yet gentle grip, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Alyssa may be a lot of things, and smart is one of them. As soon as the guy introduced himself, Alyssa felt her face flush even more. Not only did she crash into one of the customers she had served in La Belle, she had crashed into a freaking noble. Not just any noble but a _Malfoy_.

Alyssa felt her hand go limp as the bl- no Draco Malfoy withdrew his hand from the handshake. She let her arm drop to the side careful not to let any of the bags slip. For a few seconds the two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Well… I-I should go. It was nice meeting you Lord Heir." Alyssa said at last.

"Draco."

Alyssa gave him a puzzled look, "Pardon?"

"Draco. You can call me Draco." The Malfoy Scion repeated face still impassive.

"Right. It was nice meeting you Draco." Alyssa amended shooting him a tentative smile.

All she got in return was a brisk nod before she turned away mentally berating herself for acting like such a fool.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the first official meeting! **

**Review :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	17. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Enjoy! **

**First off. I'm sorry if there had been some chapter confusion. I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. Instead of "That Day" I uploaded "Practice Makes Perfect" in its place.**

**So now after countless attempts at fixing my mistake, I have given up and decided to upload both chapters in one day. Lucky people. ;)**

* * *

Theodore Nott Jr. only inherited one thing from his father. Not his father's uncanny ability of acting rash and stupidly in times of trouble. Not his father's so called 'friends' who he met under the service of a certain Dark Lord. Not his father's cruel and vile personality. Not his father's laziness and unwillingness to do anything academically related. Not his father's terrible sense of fashion, it is quite shocking how Nott Sr. has the capability to go wrong in wearing simple black robes. Not his father's unkempt appearance. Not his father's hatred for all non-purebloods, and most certainly not his father's loyalty to the Dark Lord. The one thing that Theodore Nott Jr. inherited from his father is Theodore Nott Sr.'s name.

Theo sighed loudly not bothering to smother or disguise it like the Malfoys do. He was currently lounging lazily on a blanket spread out on the beautifully trimmed green grass around Malfoy Manor. A tree shaded the occupants from the astoundingly hot sun on the first afternoon of the New Year. Blaise was scowling at him since he had once again won another game of chess for the sixth time in a row.

A bit to the left of him, Daphne was sitting with her ankles crossed, skirt spread around her prettily in true pureblood fashion as she read through a thick book on the Aeaea Sisters. A noticeably unoccupied three feet space can be found between the two individuals.

Honestly Theo wasn't surprised when he was informed by Draco that Daphne had been accepted as one of the sisters. After all, the Ice Queen is extremely anti-male and Theo can very well see her devoting her whole life to Circe and magic. As long as Daphne's best friend doesn't follow along, Theo has no qualms against her decision.

Thinking about Tracey Davis, Theo's eyes were unconsciously drawn towards where the girl was lying on her back in front of Daphne.

At that moment the brunette turned her head a bit and chocolate brown eyes clashed with light brown. Within a second the two had quickly turned away as a hot blush forming on each of their respective cheeks.

Blaise snorted loudly leaning over and slapped his friend upside the head simultaneously knocking the chess pieces off the board causing them to complain noisily, "Mate you two have got to stop doing this. Just snog already and get it over and done with."

Theo shoved him roughly aside further annoying the chess pieces with the disturbance, while Tracey sat up spluttering indignantly a brilliant shade of red flushing her face. At the same time Daphne snapped her book shut violently, shooting a scathing death glare at Blaise.

"I-I- you. YOU! ZABINI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tracey screeched going for her wand.

"Oooh, feisty too huh mate?" Blaise teased elbowing Theo as his friend narrowed his eyes in anger drawing his wand out.

Blaise hastily shuffled away from the two wands and one death glare directed at him holding up his hands in surrender, "Hey don't get all pri-"

* * *

"Blaise." For a second all four Slytherins froze at the sharp icy voice, then they swiveled their heads to the side expecting to see the commanding figure of Lucius Malfoy.

Instead their eyes landed on a near replica of the man. Draco stood dressed in all black silk robes his eyes studying the scene before him, "This is not the time for… games. Though I agree, the two of you have been dodging around for too long."

Theo looked away from his other best mate in discomfiture as he stared into the forest behind them which unlike the rest of the Malfoy Grounds actually showed signs of winter due to the lack of weather charms placed there.

Meanwhile, Tracey suddenly found her hands extremely interesting as she studied them with admirable vigilance.

Draco ignored the four that were shifting awkwardly as he sat down on the blanket spread before him with fluid inhuman grace. Crossing his long legs together, he leaned back and balanced his upper body with his forearms which are pressed against the sheet.

Carefully putting her book aside with an unnaturally amount of loving and care, Daphne shifted closer to her godbrother prompting her other three companions to do the same, "Well Draco? You are the one who called us here."

"And made us wait for such a long time." Blaise added before hastily averting his eyes when calculating grey met his.

Suddenly the tension filled air around the five visibly cleared when Draco dropped his stiff posture.

Raking a hand through his platinum blond hair, the Malfoy Heir looked around the semicircle before him meeting each of his five friend's gazes, "I… have a confession to make."

Daphne nodded at him encouragingly as the other three stared at him with questioning looks.

"You have to all swear on your magic and life that you will not repeat this information to anyone."

Draco only continued when all four of them swore the oaths with varying expressions of uncertainty present of their faces except for Daphne who did it without a second of hesitance.

"Ah… how am I supposed to phrase this?" Draco asked rhetorically staring up into the blue sky that's tinted by a bit dark clouds, "I am not a pureblood."

Deafening silence met his words.

Tracey was the first to break the silence, "My opinion of you is not going to change because of your blood status Draco, even if your… real mother is a muggle. I am after all a halfblood myself."

Theo ad Blaise nodded in agreement still unable to form any coherent words.

"No. You misunderstood me. My blooded parents _are_ Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Draco corrected, "It is not just me, but the whole family. The Malfoy line is not pureblooded."

His declaration was met with even more silence.

"Draco, perhaps you should elaborate." Daphne interrupted helpfully.

"You know?" Theo asked in shock.

Daphne shrugged coolly, "We are practically siblings."

Draco sighed softly, "The Malfoys only have one son every generation, for the last nine generations each son coincidentally had a pureblood bride. Before that we also had halfbloods, muggleborns, and muggles mixed into the bloodline."

"So you're saying that until nine generations ago the Malfoys were not purebloods?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes Blaise. But even before them, back when the family was still in France, the Malfoys had married in Veelas for many generations."

"Okay, so you have Veela blood in you." Tracey concluded brushing her hand over her blouse, "I can't say I'm surprised Draco, I mean you definitely have the ethereal look down."

Theo's head whipped around to stare at her intensely.

Tracey coughed self-consciously, "Not that I'm _attracted_ to you by any means. I mean not that you're not _attractive_ Draco. I mean you are! But I'm not you know…" she muttered trailing off as three pairs of amused and one pair of vexed eyes settled on her.

Draco still has the impassive expression on even though his friends know him well enough to pick out the glimmer of laughter in his eyes, "Thank you for your compliment Tracey. But not exactly. I don't' have a little bit of Veela blond running in my veins… I am a Veela."

Daphne maintained a bored expression having heard all this while Tracey took this new bit of information in stride nodding along not questioning anything Draco said.

"No you're not." Blaise said in clear denial, "Veelas are only female."

"Well not Veela par say, the more accurate term in called Avian."

"A what?" Theo asked face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to recall more about this specie.

"Don't bother Theo. We are lost in history." Draco supplied as he watched his friend search through his mental encyclopedia.

"Yeah right mate. Prove it." Blaise challenged as he settled back against the large tree as if preparing to watch a show.

Giving the pair an incredulous look Draco shifted his body weight so that none of his weight was supported by his forearms like it was before. Raising a pale finger in front of his face he flexed it.

With practiced ease, five long, sharp, silvery claws sprang from his fingertips. Four people gaped; even Daphne had trouble hiding away her awe having never seen this before.

Flicking his wrist he watched with sick pleasure as Theo and Blaise yelped in alarm scrambling to jump out of the way of the dart like things heading towards them.

Glancing back at his hand he watched as another set of claws appeared taking the place of the lost ones. Flexing his hand again the claws disappeared and smooth round fingertips replaced it.

Looking up he saw how the five silvery dart like claws are embedded into the large tree Blaise was just leaning against.

He smirked in satisfaction, practice sure did pay off.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	18. January the Second

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**A little bit of insight.**

* * *

Alyssa lay on her purple bedspread staring up at her cream colored ceiling blankly.

She hates no not such a strong word, she _dislikes_ January 2nd.

_"Lyss! Lyss come on out! Where are you?"_

_Childish giggling can be heard from behind the comfy tan colored sofa. Spinning around Elise Chung neé Dawson glided towards the place where the sound came from. _

_"Hm… I wonder where she is? Is she here?" The woman immediately dropped onto her knees and peeked under the glass coffee table in the center of the living room._

_"Nope. Not here? I wonder where Lyss is?"_

_Another burst of giggles can from behind the couch slightly muffled from most likely a tiny hand._

_Twirling her brunette streaked with blond hair with thought Elise tiptoed towards the couch carefully stepping onto it._

_"Or maybe she's here!" Reaching out with lightning speed, she managed to grab her six year old daughter just before she attempted to make her escape._

_Laughing joyously Elise cuddled the child and showered her with affectionate kisses all over her soft little face. _

_"Mummy! It's ticklish!" Lyss squealed squirming in her mother's embrace._

_"Oh you think this is ticklish hm…? How about this!" the woman attacked her daughter's sides relentlessly with tickles as she shrieked with uncontrollable laughter._

_"I suppose I should have stayed at work." A distinctive American accent interrupted the tickle-fest as the two looked up from the sofa and met amused dark brown eyes._

_"Drew!" Elise smiled warmly at her husband letting go of her daughter as she ran towards her father._

_"Daddy!"_

_Scooping the doll like six year old up Andrew Chung beamed at her twirling her around, "I hope you haven't been giving Mummy a lot of trouble Lyss!"_

_The young girl shook her head furiously as black air flew around violently, "No Daddy, I promise!"_

_Elise laughed a carefree laugh rising from the sofa gracefully and giving her husband a chaste kiss on the lips. _

_"Eww! Mummy!" The child squealed waving her arms around widely resembling a chicken._

_Elise and Andrew exchanged smiling looks._

_Pecking his wife on the lips Andrew quirked a smile at her, "I'm sorry for arriving later than usual love."_

_"It's fine Drew, Lyss and I had fun. Didn't we my sweet?" she cooed the last part at her daughter as she giggled._

_Checking the ornate cuckoo clock in the living room Elise frowned in concern, "I have to go now Drew. The restaurant wants me there before the dinner rush you know January 2__nd__ people still high on the new year." She tacked on the last part rolling her hazel eyes with mock annoyance._

_Andrew nodded in understanding eyes glittering with happiness, "Okay, be careful though, the weather isn't exactly friendly today. What time will you be home?"_

_"Before ten tonight." Elise replied before bidding goodbye to her small family, "Behave Lyss! I love you!"_

_"I love you too! Bye Mummy!"_

Little did Alyssa know that that will be the last time she will see her mother again.

* * *

Sighing in frustration Alyssa glanced at the calendar beside her bed, just her luck, January 2nd. Wow, how fast a year had just flown past and a new one is now taking its place. Today marks the tenth year since her mother had left the world of the living. It also marks the tenth year in which Alyssa's father became an emotionless shell of the person he once was.

Crawling out of bed Alyssa felt a pang of distress. It was never like this in the past. Sure January 2nd had always been painful but for the past nine years she had Grandmother. Not this year though, this year Alyssa was truly alone. She wondered briefly about how his father was doing, whatever she is feeling now is only a hundred times worst than what her father is feeling. He did blame himself for allowing his wife to go out in such bad weather conditions, Elise had ever been the best driver.

Going to her wardrobe, she threw it open and took out a black set of winter jogging ensemble. Taking the clothes with her into the restroom connected to her room, she took a shower ad went through her morning routine somewhat mechanically.

Jogging down the stairs and entering the kitchen the 16 year old rooted through the kitchen settling on a light breakfast before tying her hair up into a high pony tail and going out of the house taking care to lock the door behind her.

Alyssa pushed all of her dreary thoughts of January 2nd out of her mind and focused on admiring the beautiful soft shade of grey blue the sky had taken. Jogging rhythmically Alyssa couldn't help but smile as her body, soul, and mind loosened up from the stress that had been weighing down on her.

Jogging around a bend in the park, she noticed a bunch of screeching kids running around the jungle gym with an army of worried nannies chasing after their respective charges. Sparing a glance at the watch on her left wrist she realized that it was actually ten in the morning, quite a while later than when she usually go for her runs.

Going past the jungle gyms she jogged uphill steadily passing the steep hill where she had once found the injured form of Hermione Granger last spring around Easter Break.

After around twenty minutes she breathed in deeply scenting the sharp grassy smell coming from the small hill up ahead. Glancing left and right, Alyssa found out that the path she had been following had led her to a deserted meadow hidden in the depths of the large park.

Alyssa slowed her jog to a stride then a walk while panting trying to catch her breath.

Studying the snow covered grasses and roots around her; she stepped over various plant lives that had survived the cold, careful not to crush any of them under the soles of her shoes.

The teenager gasped in pleasant surprise when she spotted a vibrant yellow flower growing out of a patch of soggy but snow free soil. Nearing it she smiled noting how the sole flower around here is battling with the snow surrounding it for survival.

On a whim, the black haired girl reached forwards as if to touch the flower. Suddenly a snapping of a twig breaking the silence of the meadow had her spinning around in surprise causing her to slip on the rain soaked wet leaves beneath her.

A hand shot out at an incredibly fast speed to steady her before she can fall face flat.

"Careful there." A now familiar smooth cool voice said.

* * *

**Hopefully you can all guess who was stalking Alyssa. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	19. A Stroll in the Park

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

* * *

On the morning of January 2nd Draco woke up with a craving.

After going through his usual morning ritual, he skipped his usual full black silk robes and settled on a full black designer muggle outfit. The Malfoy Heir practically glided down the spiral stairs his feet barely skimming the marble at the inhuman speed he's going at.

Bursting into the dining room his parent's looked up from their conversation in time to catch his pained expression.

Lucius's eyes flashed obsidian as he studied his son and heir, "Go Draco. Go see her after today you will not be able to see her again until Easter Break."

Without sparing his parent's a second glance, the 5th year spun on the spot and apparated to a secluded alley he had once marked in his mental map located in Mavis Plaza Center.

Straightening his black dress shirt which had been slightly ruffled from the rough trip, he mentally cursed himself for not yet perfecting the art of apparition.

Suddenly Draco's head snapped up and the continuous stream of unsavory words in his mind halted. All of his senses were pinpointed on one thing, or rather one person. Stepping out of the alley in almost a trance Draco brushed by the early shoppers, who had decided to make an appearance at ten in the morning, carelessly.

Following his senses he soon found himself in a large park, he glowered slightly at the sight of the many children running around screeching their heads off. The wind blew at that moment distracting him from his glowering as sweet vanilla surrounded him.

Draco turned away from the jungle gyms and followed the scent he stopped abruptly when he reached the edge of a steep hill. Tilting his head to the side, the platinum blond noted that his mate's scent is much more pronounced here, at the foot of the hill. Narrowing his grey eyes in though, Draco glided over the various branches in his way with seemingly practiced ease.

Carefully kneeling down at where the scent is mostly centered, he reached a pale hand forwards and softly brushed the grass there. Draco took a deep breath and was assaulted by the thick scent of vanilla just like the one her scented on the muggles a few months ago, just like the one his mate carries.

Draco stored this piece of new information away into the back of his mind as he prepared to get up from his kneeling position. Then he froze. Bending down more he took in another deep breath and furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.

There. That scent. Veelas, especially Avians, never ever forgets a scent. He sifted through the many memories in his mind with his advanced Occlumency skills, trying to place that scent with a face. _Granger_. That almost faded scent mixed in with sweet vanilla and was that blood?

Frowning thoughtfully at the peculiar mix of scents here Draco unfolded himself from his kneeling position and headed back towards the small path.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. There she was, his mate, leaning forwards hand reached out about to touch something, perhaps a rare blooming flower?

Draco unconsciously stepped forwards and jumped slightly when a sharp sap of twig sounded through the meadow. He groaned mentally when he realized that he had accidentally stepped on a branch. Eyes widening, his Avian senses realized that his mate was going to fall and possibly get hurt. As if in slow motion, his sharp eyes picked out the angle and speed in which the girl will fall. Throwing all caution to the wind, Draco shot forwards within a second he had covered the four meters between them and his hand shot forwards to steadying his mate.

"Careful there." He said trying to control the wild beating of his heart as it reacted from the close fall and the warm soft hand of his mate's in his larger ones.

The black haired girl was staring at Draco in shock as a tinge of pink tinted her cheeks. Delight flooded into his whole being knowing that _he_ was the one that caused that blush. He struggled to maintain his impassive look, he does not want to freak Alyssa out from his dopey grin.

Her thick eyelashes fluttered as she blinked her eyes rapidly in astonishment, "Lor- Draco?"

"Hello Alyssa." Draco answered trying to go for a small smile to ease her rapidly beating heart. A look of surprise flashed across the girl's face.

Draco's lips pulled down in concern as he focused on the beating heart of his mate. He wondered if perhaps he should take her to a Healer, her heart was beating erratically and at a very fast pace, as he listened it seemed to be becoming more and more unsteady. A pang of distress rushed through him as thought of her heart failing or anything of the sort happening to her.

"Ah… Draco you okay?"

Wrestling off the full on panic attack that's coming his way, Draco once again gave her a small smile, a mere quirk of the lips, "Yes, and you? You nearly took quite a fall there."

* * *

Alyssa felt her cheeks warm at the concern evident in the Malfoy Scion's question, "Yes, yes I'm fine thanks for catching… err steadying me. Yeah!"

She flushed even more when one blond eyebrow was arched at her word choice. If the Lord Heir hadn't been standing barely a foot away from her, Alyssa would have already been smacking her head repeatedly on the nearest hard surface.

Looking down at her hands she peeked at the young man standing in front of her from underneath her long lashes. He really is beautiful. Was the first thought that popped into Alyssa's mind as she studied him taking care to imprint his features into her memory.

"Alyssa? We should go now. It's quite secluded here." Draco suggested offering her a hand.

Alyssa stared at it blankly shooting him a puzzled look.

Tilting his head to the side it was as if he was inviting her to hook her arm through his.

Brushing it off as high society etiquette, Alyssa cautiously linked her arm through his, heart nearly stopping when he tightened his hand around her wrist. Guiding her away from the meadow, in time Alyssa found herself strolling down the small narrow path towards where she first came from.

A silence settled between the two though Draco doesn't seem bothered by it.

"So what are you doing here?" Alyssa asked breaking the silence.

"I have become rather _fond_ of this place." Came the silky reply.

"Oh. So… what's your favorite color?"

Alyssa blushed lightly when she found the Malfoy Scion giving her an odd look.

She quickly tried to clarify, "I mean you know… since I've met you three times now I thought I should you know get to know you?"

A small cocky smirk tugged on his lips, Alyssa wondered briefly if this is as close to a smile she'll ever see on him, "Silver. My favorite color is silver."

The black haired girl laughed softly cocking her head up to see his eyes, "Well it matches your eyes, they're silver."

"Really? I was under the impression that they were grey." All of a sudden the silver eyes became smoldering pools of melted steel.

Alyssa shrugged looking away feeling her face become warmer than usual, the last time she felt this warm was when she was ten and her grandmother took her to the Sahara Desert to look for rare plants. The hand that was clutching her wrist shifted slightly.

"What school do you go to Alyssa?"

Startled out of her reverie the girl felt her heart jump at the sudden question, "Formatia, Formatia Academy for Young Ladies."

"An academy for ladies? Are you a lady Miss Chung?" Draco asked a teasing lilt to his voice.

Giving the blond a mock glare Alyssa flicked her ponytail behind her shoulder, "Of course I am Mister Malfoy."

One side of his pale pink lips turned up in a small half smile. Instantaneously, Alyssa's breath caught as she became unaware of her surroundings solely focusing on his beautiful, ethereal face. So close, so very close, she can just lean in a little and-.

Shaking her head in disgust at herself, Alyssa mentally scolded herself, 'God Lyss! What are you doing? He has a freaking girlfriend!"

"Alyssa?"

Smoothing her free hand over her ponytail out of habit when distressed, Alyssa stared ahead of her seeing that they have already passed the jungle gyms and are now heading out of the park. Reluctantly tugging her wrist free from Draco's grasp she turned around to face him.

"Well… It's been fun Draco, but I have to go now."

The half smile slipped off his face and is replaced by his customary impassive look, "Very well. I should be off as well."

Nodding awkwardly Alyssa turned on her heel but was stopped by a hand that is latched onto her wrist.

Glancing back inquiringly, hesitant grey eyes bore into hers, "Alyssa… Tomorrow I will be heading back to my boarding school. Due to certain… complications I will not be able to exchange letters with you, but- but it would be nice if we can see each other again? Perhaps during the Easter Holidays?"

Alyssa froze, 'He wants to see me again? YES! This is gre -girlfriend… right girlfriend…'

Mind whirling around in uncertainty she answered him, "Draco, I would love to see you again. But I don't know if your… ah girlfriend would love it as much. I mean not that this is anything beyond being friends." She laughed shrilly, "But you know, some girls get really defensive and I don't' want to mess up our relationship. 'Cause you know, you two look great together, both blonds and stuff. Not that I think you should _only_ go for blonds since there's like a lot-"

"- Daphne and I really do look 'cute' together." Alyssa tensed then relaxed when she noticed a glimmer of amusement present in his silvery eyes, "Unfortunately my godsister is very anti-male, not to mention that having a romantic relationship with her would probably be labeled as incest."

A pale blond eyebrow was raised as understanding dawned on Alyssa. Clearing her throat unnecessarily Alyssa once again reluctantly pulled her wrist away from Draco's grip. Giving him a bright albeit tentative smile she felt her face flush what must the hundredth time in the two hours.

Hurriedly taking a few steps back she gave him a small wave, "Right. Well that certainly made everything easier… not that there was _anything_ going on to make it hard in the first place. But yeah. Okay I'll see you during Easter Break. So right I'll just, I'll just go now, so you know I can go home and read a book or something. Yeah okay, ha, bye."

Darting away from an entertained Draco she stopped only long enough to glance back. Not a single trace of platinum blond can be spotted.

* * *

**Tell me if you have any new ideas or if the characters are too fake!**

**Review :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	20. Father and Daughter

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I'm putting this here cause I think people will see this... anyways, I want to know if you guys want Sirius to live. Personally I'm leaning more towards him living but I just want all of your opinions. Just PM or review your opinion since I have no idea how to use the poll thing.**

** Right. Enjoy!**

* * *

Andrew Chung stared out of the cab window listlessly. His ears barely registered the muffled sound of the radio exclaiming something about a football match. The cab turned sharp corner down downtown London's crowded streets, it screeched to a hasty stop when the traffic light suddenly turned red.

His dark brown eyes traced a raindrop as it made a trail of water down the length of the window. Through the rain covered glass, groups upon groups of people can be spotted crossing the street all bundled up in coats and scarves trying to fight off the cold, harsh winter air.

Looking down at his expensive watch, Andrew noted that it's already half past six in, the sun is slowly sinking behind the tall skyscrapers and most of the streets are now lighted by rows of streetlamps. It had been two hours since his flight from New York had landed in London. His almost 17 year old daughter already be at home, probably doing her homework diligently. But then again she has always been extremely efficient, by now she's most likely done with her homework and working on either a new recipe or a new plant she bought.

Andrew felt a wave of guilt come over him at the thought of his daughter. After the death of his beloved wife, he had barely stuck around long enough to help his daughter through her own troubles. He was blinded by grief and had handed his daughter to his mother to raise alone. He ran from the pain, throwing himself into his work and thought of his family as little as possible.

He blamed himself for the death of his wife, if only he had had foresight to not allow Elise out when the weather was so unstable. Lyss will still have a mother, he will still have a wife, and his parents-in-law would never have cut off all ties. If only he could have reached her faster after the accident, he could have saved her! But the police and the paramedics all told him the same thing, Elise's death was instantaneous, nothing could have saved her. Nonetheless he still blamed himself.

Andrew pulled out his wallet and handed the cab driver a few pounds when they finally pulled up in front of his larger than average house. Thanking the driver, he got out of the car. Pulling a large black umbrella out and opening it, he balanced his briefcase in one hand and towed his small black travelling luggage in the other. He stayed by the sidewalk only long enough to see the cab lights disappear around the bend before turning around and scanned his home for the last decade, after his wife's accident.

The Chinese man walked through the modest sized gates that were thankfully unlocked; he hiked up the small path next to the larger path for cars and smiled slightly when he noticed the beautiful blooming flowers in the garden. A rush of pride raced through him, his daughter had taken great care of the garden.

Struggling to open the large front door, Andrew cursed under his breath in Mandarin when he dropped the umbrella. Luckily he was already under the safety of the porch shade so he wasn't soaked from the now pouring rain.

The door opened with a whoosh and soft yellow light poured out of the door way, "Daddy! You're home, I was so worried. You said you were going to arrive at six thirty!"

Andrew smiled as he met large hazel eyes so much like his late wife's, "The weather was messing with the traffic. Did you eat yet Lyss?"

The girl shook her head in negative as she helped her father carry his luggage into his room on the third floor of the house.

The man frowned in concern and reached out to feel his daughter's forehead, "Are you sick Lyss? You should have eaten dinner at six, it's already seven now."

Alyssa laughed as she waved away her father's concern, "Daddy! I was waiting for you! Just because I ate a little later doesn't mean I'm sick!" she said in Mandarin as she rolled her eyes.

"You never know Lyss. Did you prepare anything?"

Another shake of her head signaled negative.

"Well… how about some Italian tonight?"

Alyssa beamed at her father, "YES! YES! YES!"

Andrew's heart clenched as Alyssa's smile brought back the memory of his wife's own smile.

He pushed the memories to the back of his mind. Not now, not when he have a daughter to pay attention to, "Well get your coat on, it's chilly outside, we'll go to The Cruise for dinner."

He winced slightly at the loud shriek of delight; two slim but toned arms wrapped around his torso in a tight hug, "Thank you Daddy! I missed you!"

Returning the embrace Andrew kissed her on the forehead a gleam of happiness can be seen in his eyes as he stared down at his daughter fondly, "And I missed you too Lyss."

* * *

Alyssa smoothed out the creases in her cashmere navy blue blouse as the waiter at The Cruise set down her plate of pasta in front of her. She grinned when her father made a noise of disgust when he spotted the sausages mixed into her food.

"I don't understand how you can eat that Lyss. You _know_ how it's made, _what_ it's made of."

Alyssa shrugged twisting her fork in a counterclockwise direction as the spaghetti gradually wounded itself around her silverware; she lifted it to her mouth and took a delicate bite. The girl smiled in satisfaction at the taste.  
"It's great Daddy! The flavors are amazing!"

She watched as her father took a bite of his own shrimp pasta, "You clearly love cooking Lyss, why aren't you applying for culinary school? You know I don't care whether or not you continue the family business."

"I know Daddy. But my grandparents…"

"You shouldn't care about what they want Lyss, they haven't seen you in years. They have no say in your life. Just do what _you_ want." The man cut in a hint of anger in his voice.

Alyssa sighed, "I'll think about it."

Alyssa felt her light mood at seeing her father after two months dampen as she thought about her never present maternal grandparents.

The sound of silverware being set down brought Alyssa out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw her father's worried but resigned expression, "So I see that you redecorated the garden." He said in an attempt to soothe her inner turmoil.

Immediately the tension cleared as the topic that they both hold a deep passion for was brought up.

"Yup!" she said popping the 'p', "I spent hours looking for the tulip batch from last spring."

"Really? You weren't too tired afterwards were you?"

"I fell asleep afterwards…"

The man furrowed his brows in concern, "How long?"

A guilty look crossed Alyssa's features as she muttered something.

"How long Lyss? Speak up, I can't hear you."

"Two days. I slept for two days."

A stern look was shot her way, "Lyss… I told you, you have to be careful with this."

"I know Daddy!"

Another sharp look, "There's a difference between a plant that's there and wilting and a plant that's been dead for nearly a year. What you did was practically necromancy. You know how dangerous that is."

"But-but they were just _tulips_." She defended herself weakly.

Alyssa ducked her head in shame when her father gave her a disappointed look.

A soft sigh sounded after a minute of silence, "At least it wasn't a week like last time."

The girl protested hotly, "Daddy! I was _seven_! You'll never let that go will you?"

"And it wasn't even a flower! A weed of all things-"

"-Daddy!"

"-it was barely wilted! And you still managed to knock yourself out."

"-I didn't-"

"-and the next day I have to call in a bunch of gardeners because the whole garden was filled with weeds-"

"-you're exaggerating-"

"-they killed all the flowers your grandmother and I grew!"

Alyssa huffed indignantly; all she got in return was the sound of her father's laughter.

A haughty look appeared on her face, but she felt a small smile grace her features when her father turned away. It's rare for him to be this carefree, especially after the death of her paternal grandmother last April. She'll take whatever she can.

A small frown tugged on her lips after the thought finished, 'Though not when he's making fun of my skills. That's still uncalled for.'

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! An insight into Alyssa and her dad's relationship... and a few clues concerning their inheritance.**

******P.S: Incase you're confused "..." is speaking and this '...' is thoughts though it's rarely used, I'm still having some trouble getting used to writing stories.**

**Review about the Sirius thing! Or just normal review is fine too :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	21. To Believe

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Tell me if Sirius should live! Review or PM please.**

* * *

A shadow flickered under the moonlight as a figured slinked by it silently. If anyone had been watching, they could have sworn that the figure had melted into a shadow and then appeared out of another.

The person under the black cloak drifted down the dark empty street in the middle of a muggle town. The person slipped into a dingy muggle pub and scanned the occupants from the doorway, a bartender cleaning the bar, a drunken man, two men in their late forties, and a cloaked figure surrounded by a haze of magic, most likely a muggle repelling charm since none of the people seems to notice the expensive material the person was wearing.

The cloaked figure at the doorway made a beeline towards the figure slathered under muggle repelling charms. Taking a seat in front of the seated person, he reached for his wand which was stowed away safely in his left sleeve.

A soft feminine voice spoke up, "I told you there was no need for a wand."

The first cloaked figure clenched his wand, "You yourself said there was no need for _either_ of us to bring a wand." He tilted his head towards the hand under the table.

The woman drew her wand and placed it in between the two. The man, after weighing his options did the same cautiously.

Silence settled between the two until it was broken by the woman, "Cousin, I- I missed you."

The man stiffened, "… as did I you."

Pale slim hands came up from under the table and slowly drew the hood of the cloak down revealing a head of honey blond locks, "You certainly look better than the pictures The Prophet prints."

A soft albeit strained laugh escaped the man's lips as he also drew the hood of his cloak down, "Typical Cissy. The first thing you notice is appearance."

Narcissa Malfoy shrugged delicately while lacing her figures together, "You would know wouldn't you? It runs in the blood Sirius."

Sirius Black shot his favorite cousin a mock glare, "Are you claiming that I am too vain?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Once again, silence fell between the two, but this time it was strangely relaxing.

Sirius studied his cousin with a touch of remorse. Even though Cissy is older than him by around a year, Sirius had always felt protective towards her. From when he was young, Cissy had always been his favorite out of the three Black sisters. Andromeda, the eldest of the three, and seven years older than Sirius, had always been too dull for his liking, all she ever did was read. Bellatrix had been the opposite of Meda, she was enthusiastic about everything, and sometimes a bit _too_ enthusiastic when pureblood pride was involved. This near obsessive enthusiasm had scared Sirius, who was younger than her by four years.

But Narcissa, Narcissa had always been the perfect mix of personalities. She was smart and sweet. Not overly connected to her books like Meda but not too enthusiastic like Bella. Sirius, Regulus, and Cissy had stuck together throughout their childhood, Reggie may have broken away from Sirius, but Cissy still looked out for him discretely when they were at Hogwarts together.

To Sirius, the only thing that marred Cissy's image is her marriage to Malfoy. Sirius never understood that, Lucius Malfoy is an arrogant prick that loves himself more than anything else on the face of the planet. But miraculously, he makes his cousin happy so there wasn't much Sirius can do about it.

Tilting his head to the side, silky raven locks fell over his eyes, he briefly thanked Merlin for the nutrition potions the Order and Poppy provided for him. Even though he will never lose the mark of Azkaban, at least his once gaunt and sickly body is replaced by a healthier and somewhat handsomer one again. He thought wistfully of his youthful and incredibly handsome face, 'ah… how I'm going to miss that.'

"Cissy, I heard that you have a son?"

Sirius watched in fascination as his cousin's mild expression contorted into one of pride and happiness, "Yes! Draco, he is such a sweet boy. You have to meet him some day Sirius."

"Really? I suppose I do." He replied as his mind flashed back to the horror stories that Harry and his friends had told him about the Malfoy Heir. As far as he can tell through the tales, this Draco Malfoy is on his way to becoming a mini-Voldemort. He shuddered mentally at the thought of another one of that bastard running around.

Narcissa's beautiful face was tarnished by a frown, "You do not like my son. Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends must have told you something."

Sirius hurriedly thought of a way to soothe his cousin, he knows exactly how dangerous Cissy's wrath can be, "No not that Cissy! Harry did tell me about your son, but I hold no judgment until I meet him personally."

Immediately the frown was wiped off and a beaming smile took its place, "Splendid cousin! Then you should meet my son one day, Lucius as well." She added as a second thought.

Sirius managed to fight off the grimace in time, "Right, I will be sure to meet the two of them… though considering recent events surrounding me; it would not be some time."

Narcissa's bright demeanor faded when she was reminded of her cousin's current standing in the law department, "I know you are innocent Sirius. Even though I never did approve of your interaction with James Potter, you were and still is very loyal to him."

"Thank you Cissy, for believing in me all this time." The raven haired man thanked somewhat warily. It's just like his Slytherin cousin to bring this up and somehow guilt trip him into doing something for her in return.

"I believed in your innocence Sirius, I was willing to put aside what the rest of society saw and see you for yourself. All I want is for you to do the same for me and my family."

Sirius paused as his finger stopped tapping the energetic rhythm, "Cissy… your husband and son are Malfoys, they are-"

"-But my son is _fifteen_ Sirius. People always say that Malfoys are evil, that is not true." Narcissa interrupted.

"I know that Cissy, but what will it be when your son grows up? He will not be fifteen forever. Anyways, since when did the Malfoys start caring about what the public think about them?

"We do not _care_, but we do mind if they are spouting lies about us."

Sirius narrowed his dark grey eyes as he picked up Narcissa's use of words, "You said _we_ and _us_, it is as if you consider yourself one of _them_."

Narcissa bristled as her bright blue eyes narrowed to match the person opposite her, "Yes. I consider- I _am_ a Malfoy, and I am proud of it."

"Cissy…"

Narcissa cut him off abruptly eyes still glimmering with anger, "I believed in you Sirius, the least you can do is believe in my family, believe in _me_."

Sirius Orion Black nodded mechanically as he stared into his cousin's heated blue eyes. At that moment a form of understanding, far deeper than what they shared more than a decade ago, developed between the two.

No vows and oaths were needed, they just believed.

* * *

**There you go! Cousin love :)**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	22. Life Wielder

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K ROwling.**

**Review your opinion on Sirius living or dying!**

* * *

Alyssa stared up at the bright blue sky, not a single grey cloud can be spotted up there. It was a rare sight in London, especially during mid March. A small chirp from the large tree next to her signaled a bird settling into its nest. The Chinese girl smiled at the thought of spring, the season of growth and healing. In her opinion, the best season.

Brushing a hand across the neatly trimmed grass next to her head, she beamed when the green grass responded to her movement. The small tendrils moved with her fingers, caressing it almost lovingly. The bud of a daisy next to her head bloomed in an abnormally fast rate, within seconds a light pink full grown daisy appeared.

Alyssa closed her eyes and felt the hum of nature around her. Through her light green cotton sundress, through the prickly fresh cut grass, through the damp earth, she felt the miniscule movement of the ancient tree roots below her. Turning her head to the daisy, she scrunched up her face in concentration, slowly the daisy shifted and another daisy appeared from the earth, it started off as a bud and after a whole minute, it bloomed into a beautiful daisy with soft yellow petals.

Her eyes fluttered open and sweat trickled down her face as Alyssa took in large gulps of air trying to fight off the sudden dizziness.

"Lyss?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes away from the flower and focused tiredly on her father kneeling next to her.

"Daddy? I thought you were going to the States today."

"No, I cancelled my trip, and the next few trips as well. I will be staying here for quite some time." He answered as chastising look developed on his face when he noted the worn out look his daughter is sporting.

Reaching out, Andrew touched a single raven lock, among the many others splayed out around her head like a crown. Instantly, Alyssa's vision cleared and her body relaxed. She sighed in content, thank god her dad was here, she did not want to be knocked out again for who knows how long.

A gentle smile crossed her father's face though she also picked out some signs of stress mixed into his features.

Sitting down next to her, Alyssa watched with barely veiled envy as the man leaned against the ancient tree trunk. Immediately the tree, grass, and flowers shifted making a mould resembling a chair for him to settle in.

Andrew laughed, "You'll be able to do this after your seventeenth birthday, don't be too envious."

"But seventeen is so far away!" Alyssa complained.

The man rolled his eyes, "It's only two months away Lyss, you'll live."

"Why seventeen? Why can't we just have the full power when we're born?"

"Think Lyss. Remember how uncontrollable everything was when you were younger? Remember how many times you were asleep for days on end? Just imagine all that with ten times the power; you could very well by unconscious for a year."

Alyssa sighed knowing that her father's right, "It's not like anyone will notice, we are the only ones like this." She couldn't help but mutter.

Andrew gave his daughter a warning glance, "What we can do goes against science Lyss."

"So? There's a whole freaking _world_ that goes against science." Alyssa pointed out, "I don't see why we can't just fit in with the wand wielders. Don't they have healing spells and stuff?"

Andrew's whole posture stiffened and a flash of loathing came over his face. The plants around him grew and flickered around threateningly, fueled by his emotions.

"Daddy?" Alyssa asked tentatively, she knows that plants won't harm her. They can't hurt life wielders, but seeing her father like this reminded her too much of the night her mother died, of the night her grandmother died as well.

The man suddenly became casual as he slumped against the tree, the plants became lucid and hung limply, "You know why we can't Lyss. We did back then with the Chinese Wizarding World. Our gift was abused for centuries until-"

"-until four centuries ago when our family went into hiding and eventually faded into stories. I _know_ Daddy! Grandmother is always retelling the family history." Alyssa said a hint of exasperation in her tone.

Andrew shrugged, "Well you know. Don't complain Lyss. Even though the British Wizarding World is becoming _better_ it's still very dangerous there. Especially now…"

Alyssa perked up, "Daddy?"

"Recently I have received some news from a few sources. Do you remember the Dark Lord that terrorized the Wizarding World?"

"You mean the most powerful one in the past few centuries? The same one that got killed by a baby boy?" Alyssa answered dryly.

"Yes, that one." Andrew replied, "Apparently some thinks that he has somehow came back to life, some say that he never died in the first place, just weakened."

"Oh? Are we going to do anything?"

"No. Nothing, I just want you to be careful Lyss, if this becomes worst we will be moving to the States." Andrew said sharply.

The hazel eyed girl nodded thoughtfully, "Daddy? You don't have the whole picture right?"

"I don't Lyss, but I know enough. We don't need the details for this, if this Dark Lord discovers us, our gifts, we will be in a lot of trouble." The man said stroking the grass lightly.

"You sound like Grandmother before the accident…" Alyssa said softly.

She did not notice the grief and need for revenge swirling in the depth of her father's eyes at the mention of his mother who had died the previous year, trapped in the midst of a gang scuffle in London with nowhere to escape to.

"You never did tell me what happened in detail Daddy." The girl pointed out.

Andrew shook his head, "Sometimes it's better to not know something's."

Alyssa cocked her head to the side giving her father a perplexed look, "Are you saying that Grandmother… that it wasn't an accident?"

"Oh it was an accident alright, just not the type you think it is."

"Then why won't you tell me Daddy?"

The man's hand lightly skimmed over the grass with ease as it lengthened at an incredibly fast rate, flowers sprouted up from where his hand passed through, "Not now Lyss."

Alyssa hesitated when she heard her father's voice; she sprawled back down onto the grass deciding to let this argument go.

Andrew stood up brushing his pants off, "Just be careful Lyss, I can't lose you. Not after… not after everything."

Alyssa nodded as she watched her father walk back into the house through the backdoor.

* * *

**A bit more on the Chung family secret! See if you picked out some clues.**

**Review! :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	23. The Vision

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K ROwling**

* * *

_The large, dark, damp room was mostly unoccupied except for three figures. One was sitting regally on a throne like chair while the other two hovered a few feet in front of him._

_The taller of the two hooded figures strode forwards with confident steps and gave the man on the throne a stiff bow that ended at his waist, "Milord."_

_Lord Voldemort scanned the man in front of him a hand idly stroking Naigini's scaly head. The bow was not exactly low enough for his liking but it conveyed respect, anyways, this was his right hand man, he is more lenient with him._

_"Lucius, what news have you brought me?" he asked._

_The man standing shifted back a few steps and lowered his hood revealing silky strand of platinum blond that brushed the tip of his shoulders, "My sources in Hogwarts have said that the Potter boy receives visions, milord. Perhaps we can use that to lure him to the prophecy."_

_"He does not know of the prophecy." The question of the Dark Lord sounded more like a statement._

_"No he does not milord."_

_Lord Voldemort nodded a thin smile curled around his lips as he diverted his attention to the other standing figure, "Marianne?" _

_The figure swept forwards and gave the Heir of Slytherin a bow, this time lower than what the Malfoy Patriarch gave but still not the groveling mess the other Death Eaters do._

_"Milord."_

_"News?"_

_The woman lowered her hood revealing long thick raven hair peppered with light grey ones. The strands were artfully braided and twisted together giving the woman a crown-like head of hair. Her features were one around her late sixties but she still somehow manages to retain a healthy youthful glow._

_Dark brown eyes met glowing red briefly; the Dark Lord sent a small mind probe and found himself facing emptiness. _

_A small smile appeared on the woman's face, "Milord, no matter how many times you try it will not work."_

_"Noted Marianne. Now, have you gotten everything prepared?" _

_"Yes milord."_

_"Excellent, not even a year in my service and you have already done so much." Suddenly the snake-like man stopped._

_Lucius stiffened going for his wand while his eyes scanned the surroundings as if expecting an assassin to pop out of nowhere and start firing off Avada-Kedavras. _

_"He's here…" Lord Voldemort hissed in fury, "Harry Potter, here to spy again? Why don't I give you a souvenir this time?"_

* * *

On the night before Easter Break, April 5th, the whole of Gryffindor Tower was woken up by an ear piercing scream coming from one Harry Potter.

In a flurry, the older Gryffindors raced from their dorms heading towards the source of the sound. Many younger years huddled around each other in the Common Room looking scared and lost.

Hermione ran up the boys' dormitory looking for Harry, her face etched in worry and concern. She shoved past a crowd of Gryffindors that were milling around the 5th year dormitory. Inside she can hear Ron yelling Harry's name, screaming at him to wake up.

Turning around she spotted Neville Longbottom with wide eyes staring at Harry with shock.

"Neville! Neville! Quick go get Professor McGonagall!" Hermione yelled as she shoved a half awake Seamus out of her way.

She reached Harry's bed and with the help of Ron and a few other Gryffindor boys, they managed to hold him down.

"His scar!" Dean Thomas exclaimed, turning around he motioned for a sixth year hovering nearby frantically, "Cross! Get some towels and water. You! Mavis, hurry up and call Madam Pomfrey!"

Ron's face was rapidly paling as he stared at his best mate's forehead, the scar is an angry red color and the skin around it is bleeding from all the scratches Harry had inflicted upon himself.

"What is it? Where is he?"

Shouts of panic-stricken "Professors!" went around the room as the Gryffindors made way for their anxious Head of House.

"My Stars! Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall cried out, "Mr. Potter! Where's Poppy?"

Whipping out her wand, Professor McGonagall hurriedly shot full body bind curse as Harry to prevent him from further hurting himself. She then levitated the boy-who-lived and swiftly headed towards the doors making a beeline for the Infirmary.

* * *

The first thing Harry Potter noticed was the soft murmuring of people talking. Cracking his eyes open slowly, he was met with a world of blurriness and fuzzy figures.

"Harry? Harry!" a male voice said as a blob hovered above him.

A warm calloused hand reached down and smoothed over his bangs and his scar ached with a dull pain.

"S-Sirius?" Harry croaked weakly.

"Yeah it's me, I'm here." The blob now identified as Sirius answered soothingly.

"What happened? What are you doing here?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "Dumbledore brought you to Grimmauld Place after your… vision. It's Easter Break now."

Harry noted how Sirius's voice seems to become darker when he spoke about Harry's vision.

"Can I have my glasses?" the green eyed boy asked.

Sirius jumped up from his seat next to the bed, "Oh right glasses! Here!"

Shuffling and clattering sounds can be heard before Harry felt a cool object being pressed into his outstretched hands. Propping the glasses onto his face he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark lighting.

Sirius was lingering by his right anxiety evident in his expression. Harry became aware of the fact that his godfather looked a great deal healthier than he did when he last saw him before the start of 5th year. 'Time must really be the best medicine' Harry thought offhandedly.

Swinging his legs over the side of the plush bed, Harry pushed himself up onto his feet stumbling a little at the sudden dizziness that overcame him.

Sirius reached out to steady his godson, "Harry, I don't think you should get up yet."

Harry waved him off as panic swelled within him, "No I have to go now. I need to see Dumbledore, it's important."

Shaking his head the man moved to stop Harry, "You can't pup, I heard about what happened, the pain you suffered, we need to find a cure for your visions."

"I know Sirius, but I need to see Dumbledore right now." Harry responded as he stumbled towards the door.

Sirius rushed after the Gryffindor as he continued down the stairs calling out for Dumbledore.

Skidding to a halt in front of the kitchen door, Harry threw it open was met with more than a dozen pairs of eyes.

"Harry my boy. You should not be up yet." Albus Dumbledore is the first to say.

"Professor, it's important. Voldemort." Harry said swaying slightly from the exertion, "The vision, he's planning something."

The Headmaster hesitated before motioning for the boy to take a seat at the table where the other Order of the Phoenix members are gathered, "What does Tom want Harry?" he asked calmly as the surrounding adults murmured to each other in unease.

Harry's eyes flitted around the room suddenly nervous, "In the vision, he didn't know I was there, at first. He was in a room… more like a dungeon actually, Lucius Malfoy was there," here numerous Order members can be heard cursing the man under their breath, "and another person. A woman, she looked to be around her sixties or so, but at the same time… young? Anyways, Voldemort called her Marianne, and she seems to be quite important."

"A Marianne? I thought Bellatrix Lestrange is the only woman in the Inner Circle." Remus Lupin asked.

"She _is _as far as we know, this Marianne must be newer." Alastor (Mad-eye) Moody growled.

Dumbledore looked over at the boy-who-lived, "What else Harry?"

Here Harry gulped, "H-He said something about a prophecy…"

Everyone in the room glanced at each other in confusion. Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face as if recalling a distant memory. Moody's single magical eyeball was rolling between looking at Harry and Albus, a suspicious expression on his usually guarded face.

On other hand Albus Dumbledore's face seems to become a few shades whiter and his signature twinkling eyes have faded. He wore a slightly guilty face as he stared at the boy seated directly across from him.

Taking a deep breath, the Light Lord raised a hand to silence the whispers from the other Order members, "I am afraid…. I am afraid have not been the most honest with all of you. Especially you Harry."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this one!**

**REVIEW! :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	24. Nott So Safe

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

* * *

Theo ran down the large hall, his footsteps were loud as it echoed through the stone walls.

'There, only a few meters away…' Theo thought desperately as he spotted the doorway to the parlor.

Behind him, he can hear the sound of crashing furniture and swearing.

"BRAT! DON'T YOU DARE RUN!" Theodore Nott Sr. bellowed as he stumbled clumsily after his son in his firewhiskey induced state.

The light brown haired boy threw a swift look over his shoulder and ducked just in time to avoid a sickly yellow colored Cruciatus Curse. He winced in pain as his left hand reached over to add pressure to his left side which was bleeding quite profoundly from a precious hex sent from the man who he calls father.

Throwing the door of the parlor open, Theo staggered over the carpet and cried out in pain when his left elbow got caught by a small cutting curse his father had sent from behind.

With the last burst of his energy he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace calling out "Malfoy Manor!" A scream of rage came from his father as tried stopping his son from entering the floo network.

The Slytherin landed in a mess in Malfoy Manor's Lavender Parlor, he heard a sickly pop as his right shoulder absorbed most of the momentum of his fall. His jumbled mind processed the sound swishing of skirts and the clatter of tea cups as the occupants in the room jumped up in shock from the sudden intrusion.

The last thing Theo saw before blacking out was the concerned and surprised expressions on the faces of Narcissa Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

Draco watched solemnly from his seat beside his best mate as his mother brushed her hand over Theo's forehead for the up tenth time in the past thirty minutes. Worry and anger rushed through him as he thought about the state his friend had been in when he had first laid eyes on him.

* * *

_The clatter of china contacting with the marble floor was what first caught Draco's attention as he sat in the Malfoy Library reading a book. Normally a person wouldn't have put much thought into the sound of someone dropping something, but this was Malfoy Manor, no one here goes around _dropping_ things. _

_With his enhanced Avian Veela hearing, he was able to pick out the rare sound from a few hallways down from the Lavender Parlor located in the South Wing where his mother and godsister are having tea._

_Shooting to his feet he threw the book aside and within seconds was out of the library and practically flying through the long halls, he was going so fast that his feet barely brushed against the marble floor. Halfway there, Draco felt a shift in the Manor wards and realized that his mother most likely had closed off the floo network in the Lavender Parlor._

_Coming to a neat stop in front of the French doors, the platinum blond felt his heart leap with consternation when the metallic scent of blood attacked his senses. Brushing through the doors, he came upon the sight of his mother desperately trying to close the many wound spread over Theo's body. He scanned the room and took note that Daphne had her head stuck in the fireplace, most likely calling the family healer. _

_A whoosh of air behind him alerted him of his father's presence, "Is that Theodore? Quick Draco, Cissa, get him to one of the guestrooms. Daphne, stay here and get Healer Grayson to the third guestroom in the South Wing as fast as possible."_

* * *

Now more than two hours later, Theo was currently sprawled out on a silk covered bed in one of the many guestrooms in Malfoy Manor. The wizard's complexion is an unhealthy shade of white while his side is bandaged up tightly with feet upon feet of clean linen. The Malfoy family healer had come and gone, announcing that Theo would be fine but weak for the next week. Nonetheless, this proclamation still did not soothe the four people currently in the room.

Lucius Malfoy stood against the wall and had an expression of thinly veiled disgust as he stared at his son's friend. Grey eyes flickered across Theodore's frame as he processed the injuries and mentally matched them up with the arsenal of dark spells he is acquainted with. A small growl escaped him as his eyes narrowed even further, no one should do this to a child, especially do it to their _own_ child. Because of his Veela heritage, it caused the Malfoy man to become more protective of his family and the young.

Seated on a high backed velvet chair directly opposite of her husband, Narcissa is sickened by the state the brown eyed Slytherin is in. She herself is a mother and is deeply disturbed by what the child went through. Narcissa had always been fond of Theodore; she had been friendly with his mother who had passed away when the boy was only eight. Once again, the woman brushed her hand over the boy's brow and sighed mentally.

Daphne sat on a small yet fancy, velvet stool to the left of her Aunt Cissa. Her ankles were crossed prettily and her manicured fingers laced together. Her posture maybe one of class and dignity, but her expression tells a whole different story. On the Slytherin Ice Queen's normally expressionless face was an alien look of anxiety and distress as she watched her classmate, a boy no less. She hoped, for the sake of her godbrother and best friend Tracey that Theodore Nott Jr. will wake up. Deep down, the Aeaea Sister reluctantly admits that she considers the studious Slytherin a friend.

* * *

The first thing Theo noticed when he woke up was the dull ache on the left side of his body. Running a hand over it, he discovered that it was bound neatly with white linens to stop the blood from flowing.

Shifting his head, Theo groaned when a stab of pain shot through his body. A hand on his shoulder was the only thing preventing him from attempting to jump up.

"Theo."

Cracking an eye open, Theo met concerned grey eyes, "Draco. Where-?"

"Malfoy Manor, a guest room. We had the family healer check you over."

Theo relaxed into the soft feather bed when he realized that he was safe from his insane father, "Thank Merlin. How long have I been out?"

"Three days, the dark curses really knocked you out. You should get some more rest." The Malfoy Heir suggested when he felt his friend tense.

"Three days?! No Draco, my father will be displeased."

From Theo's line of sight, he was able to see Draco's eyes flash a dangerous obsidian for a brief second, "We know what your father did Theo. We haven't had the chance to do anything yet. But know that Malfoy Manor will always have a place for you, you will not be going back to Nott Mansion again."

While saying this, the platinum blond reached over to the wooden bedside table next to the bed. Uncorking a vial of Sleeping Potion, the Veela bent over his classmate and held the opening to Theo's lips allowing him to drink the vile tasting potion.

The brown haired Slytherin made a face of disgust at the foul taste the potion left behind in his mouth. Resting his throbbing head on the expensive silk pillow, Theo sighed as he felt the potion take effect throughout his battered body. He suddenly felt extremely sleepy, but an urgent thought shook him out of his potion induced drowsiness briefly.

"How about the Dark Lord? He will want me back with my father."

Draco hesitated before answering, "My father will handle that when the time comes. My mother has already told the elves to prepare a suite for you in my wing of the manor. You are going to be staying there after you recover."

"Draco." Theo mumbled as his eyes fluttered and grew heavy from the potion, "Thanks, you're a great mate."

Even though Theo's eyes were closed, he can still picture the arrogant yet playful smirk on his best mate's face when he replied, "Of course I am."

* * *

**R&R!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	25. To Lose the Mask

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows and stuff like that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco flipped a page of the Daily Prophet that was charmed to look like a normal muggle newspaper. He looked up and felt his heart skip a beat when a warm smile greeted him.

Standing up the wizard placed the Daily Prophet down and pulled out the chair opposite of where he was seated for the girl.

"Thanks." Another smile.

Draco nodded trying to reign in the near suffocating amount of happiness he felt from that one word from that one person.

He sat down on the wooden chair opposite Alyssa and studied her, eagerly drinking in her features, imprinting them into his mind.

A soft laugh pulled him out of his thoughts and he felt a warmth spread over his cheeks, "Yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow in an attempt to brush off the embarrassment of being caught staring.

"What? Oh no, nothing." Alyssa said a delicate hand hovering over her mouth trying to hide her amusement.

Draco wished that her hand wasn't there, the last time he saw her smile was four months ago, too long, way too long ago.

The Asian girl's face lost its amusement and turned serious, "I missed you Draco."

The Malfoy Heir felt his mask slip slightly at the pronouncement, "I… have been looking forward to meeting you again." He replied hesitantly.

He tensed wondering if perhaps he should have been more affectionate. When Alyssa's face broke out into a sunny smile again, he relaxed marginally knowing that he hadn't somehow offended her from his lack of public affection.

"A man of few words huh?" the girl teased lightly.

Draco shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly as he stared out into the open street where a bunch of shoppers are scurrying about. He shifted when a soft breeze ruffled his grey light weight muggle jacket, bringing with it the scent of a typical afternoon in Mavis Plaza Center.

Picking up a menu he handed it to his companion, "Here, choose whatever flavor you want, my treat."

Alyssa took the menu from him and Draco felt a tingle of warmth when her skin made contact with his. Discretely looking up through his thick long lashes, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or upset when the girl showed no signs of feeling the warmth.

"Thanks. I didn't know you were going to be here so early, since you've never been here I thought you would be later you know?" Alyssa said as she opened the fancy menu, her hazel eyes scanned the large variety of ice-cream flavors available in the shop with practiced ease.

"I use my resources properly so no time was wasted." Draco answered as he looked through another ice-cream menu.

The raven haired girl gave him a questioning look, "And what is this 'resource'? Is it some top secret tracker that only the Malfoy family has?"

"If that is what you call a phonebook."

Hazel eyes blinked in surprise, "Is that how you found my number?"

Draco tilted his head in affirmation, "It's not _that _hard to use a phonebook, especially when you are focused on looking for a certain someone."

Alyssa pretended to shudder in revulsion though the glimmer of amusement in her eyes gave her away, "Who would have thought that Lord Heir Draco Malfoy was a creeper? Better watch out there Draco, being a creeper is not exactly the way to go."

The platinum blond shot her a lazy smirk not bothering about his usual icy mask as he thought about last night when he had set up the outing with Alyssa.

* * *

_Draco sat in the center of his large bed staring at the muggle phone in his left hand. He flexed his right hand and felt his long claws slide out, the seemingly metallic claws sliced through the air making a faint whooshing sound, flexing his hand again, the claw retracted into his fingertips. Repeating the motion over and over again he continued to stare at the muggle phone; his left thumb hovered over the green call button hesitantly._

_"Would you stop that?" Theo asked a hint of annoyance in his voice from where he laid sprawled out on the plush light blue carpet next to the dimly glowing fireplace. _

_Draco retracted his claws for the last time glaring at his friend. Theo merely rolled his eyes and sat up, careful not to jostle his still healing body too much._

_Daphne slammed the thick book on the Aeaea Sisters shut and shot her godbrother a look of exasperation, "Draco, just call her already. The worst she can say is no."_

_"Was that supposed to make me feel better Daphne?" came the snarky response._

_Theo snickered, "What you scared?"_

_Grey eye narrowed, "Careful there Nott, you are beginning to sound like Zabini."_

_Theo scowled at the comparison and Draco allowed himself to bask briefly in the warm glow of victory._

_Daphne scoffed from where she sat on the large armchair with her legs folded daintily under her skirt, "Boys. So immature. Just call her Draco, seriously, what happened to your Malfoy pride?"_

_Draco faltered knowing very well that the green eyed girl was trying to goad him into calling her by using his family pride against himself, "Maybe not today, she may be busy."_

_Theo groaned, "C'mon mate! It's just a girl."_

_"What about Tracey?" Draco shot back._

_The brown haired Slytherin recoiled as if he was hit by a stinging hex and muttered a few curse words. Draco mentally winced and couldn't help but feel a prickle of guilt for bringing up the bubbly girl. That was a low blow, even for a Slytherin. _

_Letting out an extremely un-Malfoy-like huff, he slumped against the headboard of his bed, "Fine I'll call now. Just…"_

_Daphne raised an eyebrow and the Malfoy Heir couldn't help but feel indignant to see his signature move used against him. Theo grinned at him and cheekily raised his hand in a 'thumbs up' motion. The slight guilt disappeared from the pit of Draco's stomach knowing that he had been forgiven by his best mate._

_Pushing his concerns away, Draco clicked the green call button and held the phone to his ear._

_After three rings, the platinum blond was ready to hang up and call it a day but his plans were ruined when a click on the line signaled that a person had answered the phone._

_"Hello?" the clear voice sounded like music to Draco's ears, for a second he was lost in his own world._

_The sound of rustling cloth made him aware of his godsister and friend's presence next to him on the bed. Daphne jabbed him in the ribs with a finger motioning for him to hurry up and answer._

_Shoving his Avian Veela instincts to the back of his mind Draco managed to break away from his daze and answer, "Hello? Alyssa?"_

_A brief pause, "Yes I'm speaking. May I ask who this is?"_

_"Draco. Draco Malfoy."_

_Another brief pause settled over the line, but it felt like an eternity to Draco. _

_"Draco? Oh wow… I- how did you get my number? Right, secret Malfoy family trick. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me. Whatever. So… what's up?"_

_Draco felt his mouth twitch as a ghost of a smile flickered over his features at her rambling, "I just got back from school a few days ago, I was wondering perhaps we can meet up? Preferably sometime tomorrow?"_

_"I like that. Is there anything you would like to do?" Draco easily detected the smile in her voice and his heart warmed at the thought._

_"I think somewhere around where you live should be good."_

_"How about some ice-cream? I know this great place in Mavis Plaza Center."_

_"Yes that will be fine. Tomorrow then at around two in the afternoon?"_

_"Sure, I'm free then."_

_"Very well, I will see you tomorrow."_

_"Right okay. Um… bye!"_

_Draco put the phone down after clicking the 'end' button. He looked up and met the teasing smiles on both of his companion's faces._

_"So Draco… a date huh?" Theo said._

_Surprisingly enough, the boy shared a knowing look with Daphne before turning back to Draco._

_Draco realized that a dopey grin was pasted on his face and hurriedly replaced it with cool indifference. Sadly the damage has already been done._

_Daphne opened her mouth about to add a taunting comment before being cut off by a sharp grey eyed glare._

_"Don't even think about it Greengrass."_

* * *

Draco offered Alyssa a hand to help her out of her seat as proper pureblood etiquette calls for. She laughed at his motion but took it nonetheless.  
Draco's eyebrow arched in a clear sign of question, "What?"

The girl shook her head as another soft laugh escaped her, "Nothing, it's just that you're so like… _gentlemanly_."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all, it's actually kinda cute."

Draco froze in the middle of the cobblestone street as shoppers brushed by the two of them. Turning his head slowly to his right, he stared at the girl.

"Cute. You think it is _cute_?!" the blond couldn't help but exclaim.

The girl flicked a long strand of raven hair out of her eyes and gave him an innocent smile, "Don't look so offended Draco, most people will take that as a compliment."

Draco frowned, "I am not cute. I am handsome, hot, and sexy. Not_ cute_." He spat the last word out as if it's the vilest thing on earth.

Alyssa threw back her head and laughed.

For a moment Draco lost sight of everything, focusing only on the way her neck arched gracefully. How the thick long black hair pools around her shoulders and hangs to her mid back like a waterfall. Her large hazel eyes narrowed in amusement and cheeks flushed light pink with happiness. The sound of her laugh wasn't annoyingly high pitched that grated on his nerves, it wasn't low and husky like a seductresses though. Her laugh was like a burst of life, pure and innocent.

Smiling slightly Draco led her towards the street that eventually leads to Freeman Place.

"Ah, and so he smiles."

"Surprised?" Draco asked.

The hazel eyed girl shrugged, "Not really."

"Why? Many were surprised when they discovered that I was actually capable of smiling."

"They shouldn't be. Everyone smiles, its part of life."

Draco tilted his head to the side studying her, "You seem to know quite a lot about life."

A knowing glint entered her eyes, "Don't I know it."

Draco shot her an inquiring look but Alyssa ignored it.

"Anyways, you should smile more. It… looks good on you." Her once broad grin has been replaced by a small shy smile that Draco found strangely endearing.

On a pure act of Gryffindor recklessness, Draco grabbed her hand that was swinging between them. The warmth that spread through his body at the physical contact with his mate made him acutely aware of what he is doing.

As he was about to release her hand from his and apologize for his actions, he stiffened in pleasant surprise when the limp hand of the girl tightened around his.

Glancing down at their hands he noted with selfish satisfaction that her fingers were intertwined with his and no one else's.

Raising his eyes to meet hers, Draco felt an odd flutter in his stomach when Alyssa's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red.

He cocked a pale blond eyebrow as if daring her to snatch her hand away from his. A pleased smirk graced his features when the girl ducked her head in an attempt to shield her flaming cheeks with her hair.

The two walked in silence, the air between them thick with tension and uncertainty. Draco stilled when Alyssa came to an abrupt stop in front of a gate that is surrounding a fairly large house with a spectacular garden.

The blond couldn't help but feel a sense of loss when Alyssa untangled her long slim fingers from his, blushing the whole time, "So… was this like a date?"

The Slytherin straightened at the bold question, "Did you think it was?"

Her cheeks reddened even more, "I don't know… maybe?"

Draco allowed a genuine smile to play across his lips, "I knew you were smart."

Alyssa scoffed, "Of course I am! I'll have you know, I'm the youngest valedictorian Formatia Academy has ever seen!"

A soft laugh unconsciously escaped his lips, "I know."

"You know?! Didn't I tell you being a creeper is bad? No one likes a creeper."

"So I remember."

The girl rolled her eyes lightly slapping his arm as the tense atmosphere evaporated

Draco grabbed the hand and squeezed it lightly, reveling in the feeling of being in contact with his mate, "Alyssa, I enjoyed it-this. Perhaps we can do this again?"

The smile that is constantly present turned into a full blown grin, "Yes. I will love to do this again."

"I will be heading back to school in a week. I will call you sometime next week and arrange the… date?" he said while reluctantly letting go of her warm hand.

Alyssa nodded while awkwardly running her hand through her long hair, "Great!"

She shot him a smile and spun around opening the small door to the side of the large gate. After unlocking the door, she glanced back hesitantly; a small crease appeared between her eyebrows as if she was solving an extremely difficult calculus equation.

Moving surprisingly quickly for a human, Alyssa reached up and pecked the Malfoy Scion on the cheek. Without looking back she dashed through the door and hurriedly headed down the path towards the front door of the house, head lowered in embarrassment the whole time.

Staring after her in shock, Draco reached a hand up and brushed his left cheek. His brain replayed the quick kiss over and over again, forever burning it into his mind.

That afternoon, anyone walking by Number 5 Freeman Place would have caught Lord Heir Draco Malfoy standing there with an idiotic grin plastered on his normally expressionless face.

Well, there goes the mask.

* * *

**Here! A longer one than usual.**

**R&R :)**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	26. A Past Friend

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**To _AnironMor_: Same with the love-hate relationship. I love all the ideas I have but hate how I have to actually write it out with sentences and grammar stuff. :|**

* * *

Padfoot slinked through the muggle neighborhood staying to the shadows and the trees trying in vain to avoid the pouring rain.

He jumped over yet another fence and growled in annoyance when a muggle woman ran out of the house with a broomstick trying to shoo him away. He barked in satisfaction when the woman started cursing when her nightgown became soaked from the rain.

Ignoring the somewhat bipolar muggle, Padfoot jumped another fence and loped down the lane ears perking up when a cat darted by, only a few yards to his right. Quashing the instinctive canine urge to chase after a feline, the large grim like dog continued down the street. The dog settled seems to blend with the shadows of a clustered group of trees. Not even a minute later, a man dressed in a black wizarding robes stepped out of the shadow, no sign of the large dog can be found.

Drawing a wand out of his left sleeve, Sirius Black casted a muggle repelling charm on himself though it wasn't really necessary seeing as it was the dead of the night and it was storming quit spectacularly.

Levitating himself over the modest sized gate barring his entrance, Sirius felt a sense of déjà vu from nearly two decades earlier.

* * *

_"Sirius!" _

_"Trust me! I can do this, go Prongs. Go!" the handsome twenty year old man's face was covered in soot from the explosion._

_James Potter hesitated, "No! C'mon Padfoot, I'm not leaving without you."_

_The two attempted to duck when another explosion went off only two yards away from where they were standing, the large explosion caused the two of them to be flung backwards._

_Sirius struggled to stand gasping for breath as he clutched his side, "Prongs. Think about Lily! She needs you! Your son needs you! Go!"_

_"Sirius!" James said desperately trying to stop his best mate._

_"The other Aurors need you! You have to help them evacuate. I'll hold them off!" Sirius yelled back trying to get his brother in all but blood to understand._

_James nodded his eyes showing worry and fear. Fear not for himself but for his best mate, his brother._

_Before turning away, James reached out and clasped Sirius on the shoulder, "Come back okay? No matter what, you have to come back or I will never forgive you."_

_Sirius smiled grimily, "Of course I'll come back James. I'm Sirius Black."_

_The two shared a look and headed their separate ways. One to help evacuate the villagers from the magical town of Rowensburg and the other to hold back a dozen Death Eaters that are rapidly destroying and killing everything and one insight. _

_Sirius took a deep breath as crouched behind what remains of a modest sized brick house. He flinched when a heard another BOOM not far from where he was hiding. Drawing his wand, Sirius gathered all his Gryffindor courage and sprung up from behind the half demolished wall._

_Shooting a blasting hex at the Death Eaters general direction he charged towards them, "C'mon you bastards! I'm here!" waving his hands around wildly he shot a variety of hexes and jinxes at the gathered robed figures._

_Seemingly as one, the followers of the Dark Lord turned and started shooting spells at the Black Heir._

_Sirius dove behind a fence and hissed in pain when a dark cutting curse grazed his arm. He casted a hasty episkey and reminded himself to go get his arm checked, no telling what nasty surprise the dark curse came with._

_Peeking out from behind the charred fence, he shot a few stunners and started running again. While he was running, he managed to dodge most of the curses the horde of Death Eaters sent at him, but still, a few managed to hit and graze him. Sirius sighed in relief when he felt the anit-apparition and anit-portkey ward slide off him, signaling that he is now out of the field. _

_Skidding to a halt, he hurriedly apparated to muggle London. Before he feeling the tug in his gut, he felt a hand latch onto his leg._

_Too late. Sirius landed in an awkward angle, a sharp pain alerted him of the fact that he may have dislocated his ankle. Leaning heavily on the bars of a muggle gate, he got up and caught sight of a Death Eater that have somehow apparated with him._

_The Death Eater has obviously been affected by the travel like Sirius, he must've splinched himself since his right leg was gone. Sirius desperately shot an array of stunners at the man and slumped against the gate when the Death Eater didn't move after taking three stunners to the body._

_He looked around the muggle neighborhood trying to place where he was. 'London' Sirius thought, 'Muggle London.'_

_Tilting his head back, Sirius hesitated, wondering if he should ask he muggles in this house for help. The aching pain in his side told him that he was injured quite badly, he has a feeling that three of his ribs were cracked, one was broken. He also had the dark cutting curse and the dislocated ankle to worry about as well._

_Praying that these muggles are open minded and also not some serial killers in disguise, Sirius summoned the last of his magic and levitated himself shakily over the modest sized gate. _

_He staggered up the small trial and reached the front door. Before he can knock, the door was flung open and a young man no more than three years older than Sirius appeared. _

_"Please." The wizard croaked, eyes pleading._

_The man reached out, concern evident in his face._

_Sirius fell into oblivion._

* * *

The wizard strode up the foot trail studying the garden, even after a decade and a half, it still looked as beautiful as the first time he had set his eyes on it. Sirius casted a water repellent and drying charm on himself as he neared the house, a little late for that he thought absently.

Standing in front of the large front door, Sirius debated whether or not he should ring the doorbell of just knock on the door.

After a few seconds he reached out and rapped his knuckles on the door, he stepped back and waited patiently. The sharp hearing he had received from Padfoot picked up the shuffling of footsteps from within the house.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius wondered if he was doing the right thing. Maybe he won't listen, maybe he'll just call the Aurors without waiting for an explanation. Sirius gulped at the thought, before he knew it, he will be back in Azkaban, or even worst, receiving the kiss. Sending a silent prayer up to whatever deity that's out there, Sirius prayed that he will listen and help him like he did so many years ago.

The door opened and yellow light spilled out landing on Sirius. The figure in the doorway froze upon seeing the last Black.

Turning around, the dog animagus met surprised yet guarded dark brown eyes, "Hello Andrew."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**R&R**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	27. A Sirius Surprise

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K ROwling**

**Enjoy! **

**Sorry for the long(ish) wait! I'll try to update sooner next time. :)**

* * *

Andrew Chung brushed his hand over the smiling face of his late wife as he held the crystal framed photo tenderly in his hands. Elise's large hazel eyes sparkled with mirth, the Chinese man was immediately reminded of his daughter. Two days ago, Alyssa had returned home from a meeting with a friend. She had practically floated into the house, her cheeks tinged with a light blush and her hazel eyes twinkling.

When he had questioned her about her good mood, Alyssa had beamed at him but refused to say anything. Instantly, Andrew's fatherly instincts had kicked in and he knew that the reason for his daughter's happiness must be because of a boy.

The raven haired man frowned slightly as he thought about his daughter in a romantic relationship. As far as he can remember, his daughter had never been _this_ thrilled after a date. He knew that Alyssa occasionally went out with a boy, but they just went out and had fun, nothing serious had ever happened, none of these dates ever became a steady boyfriend. Andrew briefly wondered if this new boy will be like all the other ones.

Shoving thoughts of his daughter's romantic life out of his mind, Andrew sat up and reached for a pile of mail that he had received this morning but was unable to read until now, eleven at night.

Shuffling through the papers, he placed it into two separate sections, business mail and social mail. At the very bottom of the pile, Andrew felt a rough leathery material. A feeling of consternation started in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the envelope sealed with a plain wax.

Hesitantly, the man took out an envelope opener and pried the flap open. Slipping his hand into the space, he felt a single square piece of parchment. Slowly pulling the message out, he flipped it around and stared.

There, in the center of parchment printed in black ink was the Dark Mark.

_BANG!_

Andrew shot up in his seat, the metal letter opener held tightly in his hand as an attempt to use it as a weapon for any potential threat.

Alyssa entered the office, a sheepish look on her face. Andrew quickly slipped the parchment into a spare drawer as he noted idly that his daughter was dressed in her sleepwear.

"Why aren't you asleep yet Lyss?" he asked, while sitting down in his large office chair.

The girl huffed, "Daddy! It's Easter Break!"

"So?!"

Alyssa threw up her arms in frustration, "So it means I don't' have to sleep early. There's no school tomorrow."

Andrew sighed, "Very well. But don't blame me when you don't grow any taller."

"I stopped praying for a growth spurt when I was fourteen!" Alyssa exclaimed as she flopped down unceremoniously into one of the two guest chair directly in front of Andrew's desk.

The man studied his daughter's 5'1 frame and had to agree that a growth spurt wasn't going to be coming anytime soon.

"Daddy…"

"Yes?"

His daughter chewed on her bottom lip deep in thought, Andrew was tempted to start listing all the bad things this habit can cause, "Daddy, what happened to grandma? What _really_ happened?"

Andrew froze monetarily, "What do you mean Lyss?"

"You know what I mean! Grandma, she didn't die in the crossfire of a gang fight did she?"

She's always been bright, a bit _too_ bright sometimes, Andrew thought fleetingly, "No…"

An expectant look was on Alyssa's faces as she leaned forward slightly.

Andrew's mind was whirling around unsure of what to say, "She… died…. caught up with the wizards."

The man looked up and caught a look of utter defeat and pain on his daughter's face. Andrew felt a sharp stab of guilt shoot through him, but he pushed it away.

"Is there anything else?" Alyssa asked tentatively.

Andrew lowered and shook his head in a silent _no_.

A sharp intake of breath had him looking up, he watched with wariness as his daughter's face darkened, "I…. I _hate_ those wizards and witches." the girl blinked, trying to fight back tears, "I _hate_ them."

Andrew stood up, reaching for his daughter, "Lyss."

Alyssa brushed him off and ran from the office. The Chinese man can hear the distant slam of a door telling him that his daughter was in her room.

* * *

Andrew jumped in his seat when he heard the distinct sound of a person knocking on the front door. Sparing a glance at his wristwatch, he noted that it was one in the morning, two hours since Alyssa had ran form the room in tears. The man rushed upstairs and peeked into his daughter's room. His whole body relaxed when he realized that Alyssa was safe and sound, buried in a mountain of pillows and comforters, asleep.

Another rapping sound coming from the front door alerted Andrew of the fact that they are still not a hundred percent safe. Andrew gently closed the door to Alyssa's room and cautiously padded down the stairs, eyes focused on the front door.

As a precaution, the man flexed his fingers and felt somewhat safer when he felt the plants tense up at his command.

Stopping in front of the large wooden door, Andrew watched as the shadow of the figure outside flickered. Warily, he reached out with his left hand and opened the door. Meanwhile, his right hand was poised ready to command the plants to strike if the person at the door shows any signs of aggression.

The cloaked figure turned around and Andrew stiffened.

"Hello Andrew."

"Sirius Black."

The wizard inclined his head, "May I come in?"

Unconsciously, Andrew stepped up to block the doorway, "What are you doing here?"

"What. You aren't going to ask me why I'm working for Voldemort?"

The Chinese man studied the animagus in front of him, "No, we both know that you are not working for him."

Surprise and gratitude flickered across Sirius's face, "I-Thank you, for believing me."

"I may believe that you are not working for a murdering psychopath, but that still does not tell me what you are doing here."

"I swear to you Andrew, I am not going to harm you and your family. Please, I need your help." The last Black said, grey eyes pleading.

Andrew hesitated, mentally weighing his options. On one hand he does not want to mix with the Wizarding World, especially after what happened to his mother, especially after receiving the letter a few minutes prior. On the other hand, Sirius Black had been a close friend of his ever since that fateful night when he had found him half dead on his doorstep.

But then again, with all that is going on, sooner or later, Andrew has a feeling that he, and God forbid, his daughter, will be dragged into the brewing Wizarding war.

Making up his mind, Andrew prays that he will not regret his decision. Stepping aside, he allowed Sirius to enter his home like he did nearly two decades earlier.

* * *

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	28. When Grey Meets Grey

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**I know some of you may think this story is becoming too slow moving and boring, but I promise, the good part is coming up soon!**

**Note: I'm starting this "coming up next" thing where I'll write a small clue on what happens in the next chapter. (that is if I already have the ideas down)**

* * *

Draco basked in the warm glow of his mate's smile as he escorted her home after an enjoyable lunch in a fancy restaurant in muggle London. He felt a sliver of satisfaction as Alyssa squeezed their entwined hands and laughed at a comment he made.

At eleven in the morning, Draco had met his mate in front of the ice cream parlor they had met the previous week. After eating out, Alyssa had suggested walking back from the restaurant instead of riding a cab. Draco had to admit that this afternoon, of April the fifteenth, had been pleasantly warm with a hint of a soft breeze to balance out the heat of the sun.

The couple stopped in front of Number 5 Freeman Place, a brief silence settled between the two as they were both lost in their thoughts.

"Would you like to come in?" Alyssa finally asked somewhat tentatively.

Draco felt surge of surprise go through him, "Sure."

He was rewarded with a beaming smile as the girl tugged on his hand and led him up through the gates. On the trek towards the front door, Draco inhaled deeply and nearly choked on the scents attacking his senses.

The sweet smell of vanilla that Draco had become accustomed to identifying his mate with was almost tangible as the two walked through the beautiful front garden. Easily ignoring the scent, he delved deeper and came upon a strong smell of mint? Usually Draco would've put the scent aside but the mint carried the same other _thing_ that his mate's scent had. The Veela didn't know how to explain this other _thing_ but he had never scented it before on another muggle and magical being. He had only ever scented on his mate, and now this person who carries the minty smell.

Passing this _thing_ off as a family thing Draco waited patiently as Alyssa fumbled to open the front door with her key. In the back of his mind, a nagging feeling told Draco that he had scented this _thing_ somewhere else before. What's even stranger was that this was not anywhere on or around his mate.

* * *

Draco studied the pictures displayed on Alyssa's desk as said girl flitted around the room rambling about random things. The blonde's head snapped up when he heard the word 'dad'.

"Your father is here?" he asked sharply.

Alyssa frowned in thought, "Well no, not _here_ as in the house. But he should be home any minute now."

Draco was embarrassed to admit it, but he felt somewhat cowed at the thought of meeting his mate's father.

Suddenly, the girl giggled, "Why don't tell me Lord Heir Draco Malfoy is afraid of meeting his girlfriend's father."

Alyssa flushed when she realized what she had just said.

A pale blond eyebrow was raised, "Girlfriend?"

Mortification and uncertainty colored the girl's features, "I-I…"

The wizard felt a small smirk tugging on his lips, "Well?"

"Well what?" Alyssa snapped as she avoided eye contact.

"Well, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Draco asked, his small smirk turning into a full blown one.

"…Well yeah..." the raven haired girl spluttered still at a loss for words.

"Good."

The two stared at each other, one with disbelief and confusion, the other with amusement and confidence.

"Don't look at me like that." Alyssa muttered.

Draco couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. His mate scowled at him but he was able to see the glimmer of playfulness in her hazel eyes.

The Malfoy Heir stiffened when he heard the front door opening. Alyssa perked up as a wide smile bloomed on her lips, "C'mon Draco, my dad's home!"

Darting out of her room at a surprisingly fast speed, the girl danced down the stairs. Draco heard a loud 'Daddy!' and a yelp followed by a man roaring with laughter.

Exiting the purple room of his mate's, Draco cautiously walked down the stairs and entered the family room where he knew the people were gathered. Before entering, he noted that there were not two, but three people inside the family room.

Stepping into the room, he noted a man slumped over a couch laughing with his face buried in the armrest. He found his mate backing out from an embrace with another man, an Asian man. He looked to be around his early thirties and carried an air of youthfulness though according to the Slytherin's Avian Veela senses, the man is in his early, perhaps mid-forties.

A few barely noticeable streaks of grey can be spotted around his head of dark black hair. His face was smooth, a soft healthy glow seems to be emitting from him. His dark brown eyes were what really caught the Malfoy Heir's attention. The eyes are light yet dark. It had seen happiness and love, yet pain and betrayal as well.

It was those very eyes that were focused on his person right now.

"Daddy, this is my… boyfriend Draco Malfoy." Alyssa said as she motioned to platinum blond, "Draco, this is my dad, Andrew Chung."

The Asian man, now dubbed Andrew Chung evaluated Draco for a few seconds before turning to his daughter and studying her as well. Dark brown eyes shifted between the two before a small smile developed on his face, striding a few steps forwards, the man extended a hand, "Andrew Chung, it's nice to meet you."

Draco realized a little belatedly that he wore an expression of shock when his mate giggled from beside her father, wiping it off his face; he grasped the man's offered hand, "Likewise Mr. Chung. Draco Malfoy."

"Andrew is fine Lord Heir." the Asian said as he retracted his hand from the shake.

"Then I will insist on Draco." the Veela replied without missing a beat.

"Right. Okay Draco, this is a close family friend of ours. He's been staying with us recently." Alyssa said as she motioned to the other man.

Until now, Draco hadn't paid a lot of attention to the third occupant of the room. Turning to the man, he realized that he should've paid a lot more attention.

"Draco, this is-"

"-Sirius Black." Draco breathed.

His mother's cousin is now standing. Draco barely processed the surprise on Alyssa and Andrew's face as silvery grey eyes met dark grey.

* * *

**Coming up next: What happened with Sirius and the Chung's after he visited them that night!**

**R&R!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	29. That Sirius Night

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**Note: Sirius Black was not announced as a criminal in the muggle world. The muggles don't know of him.**

**To bookivore: I have to thank you for the extremely helpful review, I never thought much about how the actions of some of my characters are so 'impossible(?)' in the canon world. I guess I read way too many other overpowered HP fanfics :P. But I'll try (not 100%) to make the characters and their actions more "possible" in the future. Thanks!**

* * *

For the past few days, Sirius Black had been running between Andrew's house and the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. He had been astonished to realize that the almost seventeen year old teenager he met the day after his arrival was the very same cute two and a half year old he had last seen the day before Halloween, 1981.

That night he had also experienced grief when Andrew informed him about the passing of Elise. She had been a good friend, almost a sister, like Andrew a brother, to him ever since they had met that fateful night when Harry was only three months old.

Sirius sat in the back garden and watched lazily as Alyssa concentrated to grow a single flower in front of her. Glancing to his left, he watched as Andrew flicked his wrist and a row of budding tulips bloomed simultaneously. The Animagus stifled a laugh when he saw the girl shoot her father an envious look and mutter something suspiciously like: "I wish I'm seventeen already."

Sirius wondered briefly when he will be able to finally come clean to the Order about where he had been disappearing to. He didn't want to drag Andrew and Alyssa anymore into the mess that was the Wizarding war as they are now. There was also the fact that Alyssa didn't know of him being a wizard to consider.

Sirius had wanted to tell her, with all that's going on, his honorary niece should know. After his conversation with Andrew on that rainy night, Sirius had been reluctant and somewhat afraid of telling Alyssa about being a wizard himself…

* * *

_Sirius followed Andrew through the house and felt a pang of longing for the old days as he re-familiarized himself with the place he had considered his safe haven when the Wizarding War had gotten too messed up._

_Andrew motioned for the wizard to enter the kitchen, after making sure his guest was seated; the Asian man started fixing the two a Chinese herbal tea._

_"Where's Elise?" Sirius asked as he took a sip of the steaming hot tea._

_He glanced up when he didn't receive a response after a minute. Sirius's childhood status as heir of a Noble and Ancient House demanded that he be an expert Occlumens and a proficient Legilimens, but even without the mind arts, Sirius knows Andrew well enough to understand what he is trying to say in his expression._

_"Oh…" Sirius paused as he felt pain and sadness sweep over him, "What…"_

_"A car accident." The answer came stiffly._

_"I have always looked to her as a sister."_

_Andrew sighed and slumped down in his seat opposite the wizard, "I know."_

_"When?"_

_"When Lyss was only six."_

_Sirius suddenly felt anger race through him, the electrical lights in the kitchen flickered as the last Black's magic flared. Taking deep breaths, he struggled to calm himself, it wouldn't do to destroy the electrical lines in his friend's house._

_"It's in the past Sirius. I will never get over it, to be honest… I didn't want to." Andrew admitted as stared into his tea almost in shame._

_"What do you mean?" Sirius asked._

_"I grieved for her… too long. I threw myself into work and didn't look back. The whole time while Lyss was growing up, I wasn't the one that raised her. I only saw her a few times a year." The last part came out slightly strangled as the Asian man struggled with the reminder of his late wife and neglect he had unconsciously inflicted upon his daughter._

_Sirius studied Andrew, "I understand."_

_"How can you possibly understand this feeling? All that pain, all that guilt?" _

_Sirius smiled grimly, "My closest friends, James and Lily. They were killed because I thought I was clever in putting their secret with someone else other than me. After finding their bodies, I didn't even see my godson, I handed him off and chased after the traitor, later getting myself thrown in Azkaban and my godson… my godson had to suffer through the a terrible childhood."_

_The two men shared a look of understanding as they both allowed a few minutes to wallow in their self-loathing._

_"But like you said, it's in the past. You are here with Lyss." Sirius pointed out, breaking the thick silnce._

_Andrew nodded listlessly, "And I assume that you are here because of Harry Potter?"_

_Sirius cocked his head to the side, a habit he had picked up from being Padfoot over the years, a forced smile came over his face, "Yes, why am I not surprised you will know that? You've always been too smart for your own good."_

_A strained laugh escaped Andrew, "So… what is it?"_

_"I need your help. You're the best healer I know." A dark scowl frown his friend had Sirius quickly backtracking, "I mean, not _healer_ your too advanced for those… er…. frauds. But anyways, my godson has to defeat Voldemort because of a prophecy."_

_Andrew took a large gulp of his tea and waited for the Animagus to continue._

_"Recently, he has been having dreams…. more like visions actually. During these visions, he will always black out from the pain it causes."_

_"Pain?" Andrew said, brows furrowed in thought, "A vision that causes pain. I have to guess that-"_

_"-Harry is somehow connect to Voldemort." Sirius finished._

_Andrew nodded, "I won't be able to do anything from information solely, I'll need to look at him personally. I need to feel his life force."_

_Sirius hesitated, "You don't have to, I don't want to drag you and Lyss into the war."_

_Andrew smiled wanly, "I don't think the two of us can avoid this war."_

_Sirius looked at his friend, question clear in his dark grey eyes._

_The Asian stood up and exited the room, a few minutes later, he came back with a single piece of parchment in his hand. Andrew handed it to Sirius and the wizard's eyes widened as he stared at the Dark Mark._

_"How…?" Sirius said at a loss for words._

_"My mother…"_

_Sirius felt a chill of fear for his friend and his daughter run up his spine, "I thought you said she died recently."_

_"I lied."_

* * *

Sirius discretely fingered his wand as he thought about that night's revelations.

Glancing once again at his friend, he wondered how the hell Andrew was going to explain to his daughter that her beloved surrogate Uncle Sirius was a wizard, the very specie that she had sworn to hate, and that the grandmother she had adored so much was not so dead after all.

* * *

**Can you all guess what happened to Alyssa's grandmother?**

**Coming up next: Sirius, Draco, and Andrew comes to an understanding.**

**R&R!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	30. Blood Runs Thicker Than All

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

**I think this story should be complete soon, around six more chapters or so!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Black asked warily.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Draco snapped back.

An awkward pause settled between the four.

"You know each other?" Andrew asked at last.

Draco tore his eyes away from the dark grey ones and instead met dark brown, "Yes. Sirius Black, he is my mother's cousin."

Alyssa blinked, "You never told me that you were a noble Uncle Sirius."

Draco winced slightly at the way his mate referred to the man.

Said man had a guilty look on his face, "Well you know… staying out of the limelight and all Lyss."

Alyssa's once puzzled expression turned into an excited smile, "This is great!"

"It is?" all three males echoed confusedly.

"Yeah! See? Now you _all_ know and like each other!" She squealed in delight.

Draco and the white sheep of the Black family shared a rare moment of incredulity .

"Yay…! You're right, this is great…?!" Sirius said in an attempt mimic Alyssa's enthusiasm.

Draco nodded along weakly, unable to put together words.

Andrew sensed the awkward tension in the air and hurriedly tried evacuating his daughter, "Lyss, shouldn't you be heading out now?"

The girl frowned in thought, "Why?"

"You're shift at La Belle's, it starts at four."

"Oh! I forgot to cancel it… I can't anymore it's too last minute." Alyssa turned to her boyfriend, an apologetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry Draco, I have to go… maybe I can walk you to take a cab?"

He heard a light snort coming from his first cousin once removed at the suggestion.

The blond smiled gently at his mate, "No it's fine Lyss, I'll just stay here and… get to know your father, and catch up with my cousin." he added.

Alyssa smiled at the way he used her name and his decision to get to know her father.

"Okay! That's great. I guess I'll see you all later? Bye!" smiling at her father and surrogate uncle, the girl turned to her boyfriend and quickly pecked him on his left cheek before leaving.

Draco suddenly became extremely aware of the two other people still in the living room with him after Alyssa left.

The three studied each other, unsure of what to do.

Finally Andrew cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should all sit."

The Malfoy Heir was only too happy to comply, he sat in an armchair, carefully tilting his body so that he can see the whole room. Draco casually threw his left arm over one side of the armrest so he can easily flick his wrist and draw his wand if trouble arises.

"We aren't looking for a fight." Andrew said soothingly as he noted the aristocrat's tense posture.

"You sure?" Black muttered as he too sat with his left arm threw carelessly over the side of the couch. Draco can just make outline of the man's wand holster.

The Asian man glared at his friend before turning back to Draco, "Draco Malfoy…" his eyes narrowed in thought, "I never would have guessed that the House of Malfoy was a wizarding one."

Draco cocked his head to the side, "I never would have guessed that Alyssa's family would be associated with a criminal."

An almost canine like snarl escaped the Animagus' throat at the reference, "You don't really believe that Malfoy."

A pale blond eyebrow was arched, "And what makes you say that Black?"

The dark grey eyes flickered around the room as if weighing his options carefully, "I… I met your mother a few weeks back. She says her family will do me no harm."

"Did she really?"

"Something along the lines." Black replied as his many years of grooming for the pureblood high society kicked in. He swiftly followed the Malfoy Heir as they battled with the subtle art of words.

Draco, realizing that there was no point in continuing this venture, conceded, "You are correct. The… the House of Malfoy will be more _lenient_ with you," here he stopped considering his next words, "After all, blood runs thicker than all."

Sirius Black nodded as he recognized the tentative olive branch he was being offered from his cousin's son.

Throughout the whole exchange, Andrew had been watching the two as his mind worked, looking for any signs of threat, "You never told me you were from the House of Black, Sirius."

The wizard had the decency to look mildly sheepish for hiding his status from his longtime friend.

A cool chuckle drew the attention of the two dark haired man, "From the House of Black? Mr. Chu- Andrew," Draco amended when the man shot him a look, "You are looking at Sirius Orion Black. He is the last living direct descendant from said house. Though you didn't take the title of lord yet." he directed the last part at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, effectively cutting this route of conversation off.

"Now, to the important part." Andrew said shooting a hard stare at Draco, "What are you doing with my daughter? From Sirius's reaction to you, I would have to assume that your family is one of the… purer ones?"

The platinum blond hesitated, unsure of what to reveal to the two in front of him, "I like your daughter."

The two older men stared at him disbelievingly.

"My family is not as… pure as we advertise." Draco offered at last.

"Bullshit." Sirius cut in, "We all know what the Malfoys are like."

Draco sighed softly, a barely noticeable sign of exasperation. He looked at the two wary yet curious faces. Sirius Black is family, his mother trusts him. Andrew Chung is the father of his mate. Coming to a decision, he settled in his chair, preparing for a long talk and a lot of explaining.

* * *

Andrew leaned back into the plush armchair, his head spinning with the onslaught of information that had just been dumped onto him from the young man in front of him. From his_ future son-in-law_, judging by the things he had just learned.

He glanced at his friend and saw disbelief and a flicker of hope in his face. 'Most likely thinking about not having to fight against his favorite cousin.' Andrew concluded.

"Now I have told you what I am doing here, what I am. This information is crucial, you two cannot tell anyone, not the Order. Not your daughter. Not _anyone_." the young man stated coldly, drawing Andrew out of his inner turmoil.

"Usually I will not hesitate and bring this piece of information to the Order. But this can endanger Cissy, and like you said, blood runs thicker than all." Sirius said.

The now known _Avian Veela_, inclined his head in thanks and turned steely grey eyes to Andrew.

"I have to admit, this was unexpected. I don't want to mix my family into the wizarding world any more than it already is. But my daughter likes you… a lot. She can be extremely stubborn." the Asian smiled wanly, "Well, I suppose I should be the first to say this. Welcome to the finally."

Draco surprised the two by letting out a light genuine laugh. Up until now, the only emotions that the wizard seems to display were either wariness or boredom.

"But we're not done yet." Draco said, "You and Lyss. You're not muggles."

Andrew blinked in start, "How did you know that? Lyss didn't tell you did she?"

Draco shook his head, "No. The two of your scents, it's not like a magical creature's or a person with a magical core's. More like a muggles' really, but it's _off_."

A bark of laughter signaled Sirius's amusement, "Their scent! My, my, little Malfoy, it looks like your leaning more towards your Black genes hmmm…?"

Andrew jumped in his chair when the animagus yelped as a small fireball shot towards him.

Seemingly as one, the two older men turned and stared at the young man.

"Avian Veela." he said as a form of explanation.

Andrew nodded numbly, eyes still wide with shock.

Shaking himself out of his surprise, the man answered Draco's previous question, "My family had carried this… gift of bringing life ever since we can remember. It's always given to the first born of each generation. Ever since the beginning Chung family had always carried this gift. It had always been a male that received and therefore carried on our inheritance. It wasn't until my mother, Lyss's grandmother, that a female came into the line."

Draco's expression showed barely veiled interest while Sirius showed fascination at the information Andrew had never bothered to share in-depth with him.

"My father left when I was born, hence why I use my mother's surname. I stayed with my mother until I was nine before being sent to various boarding schools until I became a legal adult. I didn't see her again until Lyss was born." Andrew stopped, reorganizing his thoughts, "What we are. We don't really have a name, but we like to call ourselves Life Wielders."

"You heal?" Draco asked after a brief pause.

Andrew nodded halfheartedly, eyes faraway, thinking about something else.

"So there's only the two of you, these Life Wielders alive?" Draco clarified.

Before Andrew can answer, Sirius had cut in, "No. Three."

"Three?" a note of confusion was evident in the blonde's tone of voice, "I thought it only ran in the first born of your family."

"Yes it does. Myself, my daughter, and my mother." Andrew replied.

"Lyss told me that her grandmother, you mother, died in an accident nearly a year ago."

Andrew looked away, unable to meet silvery grey eyes that are now dawning with understanding, "She didn't."

* * *

**Coming up next: The Malfoys meets a new acquaintance.**

**R&R!**

**xoxlollipopxox **


	31. That Other Thing

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Draco brushed a pale hand over his lips as he replayed the memory from two days ago over and over again in his mind.

* * *

_The living room consisted of an animagus, a Veela, and a Life Wilder. All three turned when they heard the sound of the front door open._

_Alyssa practically skipped into the room, a large smile on her face. She stopped when she spotted the expressions on her father, surrogate uncle, and boyfriend's faces, "What happened?"_

_Andrew smiled at his daughter as he stood up followed suit by the other two males, "What do you mean what happened? We're all just getting to know each other."_

_Bright hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Whatever. C'mon Draco, I'll walk you out."_

_The Malfoy Heir bid Sirius and Andrew goodbye before obediently following his mate out of the room._

_He held the front door open for Alyssa and offered her an arm._

_The bright smile reappeared on her face as she linked her arm through his._

_"So… did you like my dad?" the girl asked at last._

_Draco felt his lips twitch upwards at the nervousness in her voice, "Yes, he is very wise."_

_Alyssa laughed, "Seriously? That's all you can come up with?"_

_Draco shrugged a shoulder and glared at her playfully, "Is there a problem with my evaluation?"_

_"Is there a problem with my evaluation?" Alyssa mimicked mockingly, "Wow, you sound so… so _old-fashioned_."_

_The platinum blond scoffed, "I am not old-fashioned."_

_Alyssa rolled her eyes as they came to a stop in front of the gates, "Yes you are!"_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!"_

_"Ye-"_

_She was abruptly cut off when a pair of soft warm lips crashed against hers. _

_Draco felt a bolt of desire and warmth shoot through his whole being as he kissed Alyssa. One of his hands pressed against her lower back, pushing her flush against him. The other snaked up her back and tangled itself into her silky raven hair. The tips of his fingers tingled and his upper back ached when he felt his mate tug on his hair, trying to press the two closer together._

_Draco didn't know whether to be relieved or upset when the two finally broke free from their tight embrace. He leaned his forehead against hers; his arms loosely circled around her slim waist. _

_Running his tongue over his teeth, he can feel the beginning of his fangs sprouting out. Thankfully the claws are still retracted, but the uncomfortable ache coming from his back told Draco that if he had continued on for a few more seconds, he would've had to suffer through the forced first time transformation of wings. No doubt if Alyssa's eyes were open, she will not be seeing his usual silvery grey eyes, but dark obsidian orbs instead._

_Squeezing his eyes shut, Draco took in another deep breath, steadying his rapidly beating heart. He stepped back and thanked Merlin that it was night so his mate wouldn't be able to see his small fangs and darker eyes._

_Alyssa blinked and looked up at Draco with clouded eyes and mild confusion._

_The wizard gave her a small closed lipped smile, "I won't be able to see you again until the summer holidays."_

_A touch of disappointment flitted across her face, "I know. But we'll send letters right?"_

_Draco didn't bother to smother the sigh, "I can't Lyss. I'm sorry. Our school doesn't allow it."_

_His heart dropped when he saw the upset look on his mate's face._

_"But… but perhaps I can visit you on some of the weekends?" he asked._

_Alyssa nodded eagerly, "Yes. I would like that."_

_Draco smiled and leaned forward, pecking her softly on the lips, careful not to let her see his eyes and feel his fangs._

_"Until next time then." he said as he saluted her mockingly._

_The answering laugh was like music to his ears._

* * *

A small smile played across his lips at the sweet memory of his mate.

He stood up abruptly when his mother and father strolled into the Malfoy Library. He noted the relieved expression on his mother's delicate features and his father's silvery grey eyes that were a shade lighter.

"Good news?" Draco asked, reclaiming his seat on the high backed velvet chair he had abandoned when his parent's had entered.

Narcissa tucked a golden strand of hair behind her right ear and smiled lovingly at her son, "Yes." She said as she gracefully reclined into the couch, gently tugging on her husband's hand, prompting him to follow suit.

Lucius allowed a small satisfied smile to flash across his face as he sat, "After much persuasion, the Dark Lord had agreed to move your initiation date back until the middle of your sixth year."

Draco frowned, "That is still quite soon father."

"Yes, but it will give us some more time to… prepare." Lucius responded.

"Where did you send Daphne and Theodore?" Narcissa asked.

"I was going to send the two of them to Greengrass Hall but Daphne and her parents are not speaking with each other." Draco said. He felt incredibly guilty when his mother's beautiful face contorted in sadness.

"I knew that Ophelia would not support her daughter's decision, but I had hoped that she would at least try to be understanding." Narcissa sighed softly as she thought of one of her closest friends and her goddaughter.

Lucius squeezed his mate's hand in comfort, "Where did they go then?"

"Zabini Mansion." Draco answered, "Why did we have to send them away for the day?"

"In a few minutes, one of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle will be coming here. She will be meeting the family."

"Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco inquired, a look of distaste crossing his face as he thought about his insane aunt.

"No. She is newer, only joined a few months ago. But she is already one of the Dark Lord's favorites." Lucius paused, "Be careful around her Draco, she is dangerous."

A shift in the manor wards alerted the three Malfoys of someone entering using the floo.

"She's in the Green Parlor." Narcissa announced after studying the wards with her magic.

Offering an arm to his wife, Lucius and Narcissa swept out of the library.

Draco remained seated as he turned the new piece of information he had received over and over in his head. After discovering the Chung inheritance and Sirius Black's involvement with the family, Draco had come home with his mind in disarray.

His parent's, Daphne, and Theo can all tell that something was bothering the Slytherin Prince, but none of them asked, deciding to allow him to talk when he is ready. So far, he hadn't revealed anything to them, but Draco knew that he would have to, at least to his parent's, soon.

Draco got up and exited the library swiftly, body moving with a dancer's grace.

Gliding down the marble halls within Malfoy Manor, the Avian Veela came to a stop in front of the door leading into the Green Parlor.

Draco straightened his casual black silk robes and button down shirt and dress pants of the same color. He reached out and placed his hand on the door handle, prepared to open the door.

Before doing so, a soft breeze from an open window blew past him. Stiffening in surprise Draco sucked in a sharp breath. It was there.

That scent. That other _thing_, the same _thing_ that he had ever only scented around his mate, it was the same _thing_ that he had now come to associate with Life Wielders. It was here.

This other _thing_ was mixed in with the smell of fresh jasmine and… and dark magic.

Draco recoiled from the door and instinctively hissed with disbelief. This particular scent of dark magic was commonly found around his own father, more specifically his left forearm. Just last summer, a few weeks before entering his 5th year, Draco had been assaulted with this very same _dark_ smell when he had met the Dark Lord for the first time.

A light prickling of dread crept up the Slytherin Prince's spine as he cleared his mind and stepped into the Green Parlor.

Lucius and Narcissa was seated on a pale green loveseat while the third person, the one emitting the jasmine scent was seated on a grass green high backed chair.

All three stood when Draco entered the room. The woman looked to be in her late forties but Draco knew that she was instead in her late sixties. Her long dark raven hair was braided and piled upon her head with streaks of grey evident. Her features were clearly Asian and soft wrinkles can be seen around her mouth and dark brown eyes.

Looking into the eyes, Draco had expected to see warmth in them like he had seen in matching ones. Instead he saw calculating coolness and darkness.

"This is my son and heir Draco Malfoy." Lucius said to the woman. Turning to his son he continued, "Draco, this is Marianne Chung."

* * *

**Coming up next: Harry gets into trouble! (well he always do so I'm not sure if this is much of a clue)**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	32. Not What He Seems

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Around four more chapters left before the end of this book!**

* * *

Harry drifted through the hallways of Hogwarts and thanked Merlin for whoever that invented the Silencing Spell. He stopped by an open window and admired the various magical and non-magical flowers blooming in mid-May in the courtyard. The boy tensed and clutched his Invisibility Cloak tighter against his chest when he heard the distinct sound of dress shoes slapping against the cool stone castle floor.

Harry moved away from the window and pressed himself against a stone wall as he mentally calculated the current time. He had left the tower at eleven when he was sure that none of the Gryffindors were loitering in the Common Room. After dodging a few prefects that were patrolling the halls, and spending some time wandering the halls, it should now be around midnight.

Who would be up at this hour? Tomorrow was Monday so the prefects and Head boy and girl should have already retired to their rooms, the professors as well. The only person that should be wandering the halls is Filch but the Harry couldn't hear the scratching of Mrs. Norris's claws so he was out.

The boy-who-lived narrowed his eyes suspiciously when a platinum blond head came into view. 'Malfoy' he thought, 'No one else on this planet has that shade of hair.'**1**

Harry hurriedly muffled his breathing when the Slytherin passed by and stopped only a foot away from him. The blond cocked his head to the side and turned to face him. At that moment, Harry could have sworn that his Cloak had stopped working and Malfoy was looking right at him. After a few moments, the wizard turned away, face still impassive, and continued down the hall.

Harry let out a soft sigh of relief at the close call. He grimaced as he thought about what the prat would do if he had been caught, 'Probably report me to Umbridge, that annoying toad.' he thought darkly.

Staring at where the Slytherin Prince was headed, Harry wondered if he should follow him. At last his Potter curiosity got the better of him, rearranging his Cloak; Harry sped walked after the other boy hoping that he had not lost him.

Turning a few corners, Harry came to an abrupt halt when he saw light streaming out of a half closed door. Checking his surroundings, the Gryffindor realized that he was in an abandoned corridor near the dungeons.

The room with the light on was an abandoned classroom that hadn't been used in a very long time.

Creeping closer to the door, Harry double checked his silencing spells, satisfied that they are still working, he peeked into the classroom.

A large part of Harry had expected to see Malfoy in there, having a gathering with all the other students with Death Eater connections. Instead, not a single student was insight. In fact, there were only three people in the room.

"Well? Hand it over." a slightly overweight brown haired man demanded.

Dolores Umbridge turned her nose up, "No, no, you forget our deal Theodore."

The man now dubbed "Theodore" growled in annoyance, "The Dark Lord does not care for some miniscule _deal_. He wants the blood _now_."

The woman paled at the thought of the Dark Wizard, "I-I, we made a deal!"

Theodore slammed a fist down onto the wooden desk causing it to creak under the pressure, "Stupid hag! Do you really think that _he_ will agree to your ridiculous terms! Now hand it over."

"I-I, the deal! We made a deal! We agreed on the terms! He can't go back on his word!" Umbridge cried out in fear.

Theodore shot a dark pain spell at the DADA professor, "Do not speak of the Lord like that!"

Umbridge yelped in pain and crumpled to floor, twitching as her body reacted to the hurt.

"Nott, that is enough." the other cloaked figure who had stayed silent throughout the conversation finally spoke up.

Surprisingly, the man now identified to Harry as Theodore Nott, the father of Theodore Nott Jr., cancelled the pain curse and turned to the other man, "Can't stomach the image Rookwood?"

Rookwood shot Nott an incredulous look before turning to Umbridge who was now struggling to her feet, "Listen here and listen close _Madame_," he said, making the last part sound like an insult, "The Dark Lord has spoken, he does not care for past… _bargains_ with low life like yourself. Now hand over Harry Potter's blood or you will face _his_ wrath."

Shakily, Umbridge reached into her pink robes and withdrew a wooden box. Nott snatched it from her and laid it on a desk. Rookwood waved his wand over the box and it glowed white before fading. Umbridge cowered from the two Death Eaters as they were preoccupied with the box. Carefully, Rookwood unlatched the box and lifted the lid.

Harry gasped softly when he saw a dozen blood quills stored within it. More specifically, the blood quills he had used in his many detentions this year.

"Yes. The blood of Harry Potter, the Dark Lord would be most pleased." Rookwood said as he lightly brushed a hand over the assembled quills.

Nott cackled gleefully, "Our Lord will be rewarding us Rookwood, he will finally be able to hear the whole prophecy."

Prophecy.

'So that's what they want.' Harry thought mildly, then his mind replayed the previous words and immediately started going into overdrive, 'Bloody hell! Voldemort wants the prophecy! I have to warn the Order!"

The sound of the wooden box slamming shut made him jump and slam his forearm against the half opened door. Said door swung and smashed against the stone wall with a large _BANG_.

All three occupants within the abandoned classroom snapped to attention. Two pointed their wands at the door while the third took the opportunity to grab her wand and hide in a darkened corner of the room.

Rookwood swore as he and Nott moved towards the door. Harry stumbled back trying to avoid colliding with them. His legs got tangled with the ends of his Cloak causing him to trip and make more noise.

"There!" Nott snarled as he threw a borderline dark paralyzing spell his way.

Harry frantically grabbed for his Cloak as it continued to slip down his head. Without turning back, he ran down the hall, deeper into the dungeons.

"Follow that person! Quick! We cannot let anyone escape." Rookwood hissed to his companion as they rushed after the half invisible Harry.

The Gryffindor skidded around a corner and glanced back in panic when he heard his pursuers' footfalls. He stumbled to a halt when he reached a dead end. Whirling around, Harry gulped as he saw the figures of the two Death Eaters rounding the corner, abruptly cornering him.

"He's here Nott." Rookwood said as he waved his arms around him, one held a lighted wand, "Just invisible."

Nott nodded and felt the air around him, following his partner's example.

Harry shuffled back from the searching hands and looked around desperately for an escape. The two Death Eaters are rapidly closing in on him.

Suddenly the light coming from the tip of Rookwood's wand sputtered out and Harry felt someone roughly grab the side of his robes and tug him towards the wall. _Through_ the wall.

Harry landed on cool stone floor and sucked in a sharp breath trying to smother his cry of pain. His head throbbed from banging it against the floor, distantly he heard Rookwood and Nott arguing as they gave up their search and left.

Harry wrenched himself to his feet and raised his wand at the unknown person, a curse on the tip of his tongue. A hand shot out lightning fast and knocked his wand out of his hand. Realizing he had lost his magical defense, Harry blindly kicked out into the darkness in front of him, hoping that he had hit something vital. Scrambling for his wand, he held it up and whispered a Lux. He quickly scanned his surroundings and noted that he was in a small rectangular room with stone walls on all four sides; no doors and windows were insight.

"Ow! Bloody hell Potter!" an annoyed voice whisper yelled.

Harry froze hearing the voice and seeing a flash of platinum blond, "_Malfoy_?"

"Merlin!" Malfoy hissed as he shoved past Harry and stuck his head _through_ the wall.

Blinking in surprise Harry stared as his school rival's body stood without a head.

"Coast is clear." The Slytherin muttered before stepping though the wall.

Harry pushed his glasses up and hesitantly followed after the pureblood, wand held at ready.

Looking around the now empty hallway, he managed to catch Malfoy turning the corner. On a split second decision, Harry ran after him. The blond must have heard his footsteps because he spun around, an irritated look on his face.

"What was that back there?" Harry asked as he stood a few feet in front of Malfoy.

A pale blond eyebrow was raised, "What was what Potter?"

Harry briefly considered copying the Slytherin's eyebrow raise but quickly dismissed the thought, "You know what I mean Malfoy. Why did you save me?"

The Malfoy Heir sneered at him, "I did not _save_ you Potter. Do not mistake me for a Gryffindor." he spat out the last word.

"Fine then, you didn't save me. Why did you _assist_ me then? Shouldn't you be handing me over to the Death Eaters?" Harry shot back, emerald green eyes flashing.

Within a blink of an eye, Malfoy's sneer was wiped off and replaced by a cool expressionless mask, "You do not know everything Potter."

With that, he turned and continued to stalk down the hall, most likely towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Unwilling to be brushed off so easily Harry fell into step with him, "Yeah, I know I don't know everything. No one can know everything." he paused and pretended to be deep in thought, "Well maybe with the exception of Professor Dumbledore, but he's always been out of the norm."

Harry felt a small spark of victory when he heard a vexed growl coming from the person next to him, "But anyways, what you did just now was extremely out of character for a Slytherin. _Especially_ a Malfoy." he finished solemnly.

The wizard glared at him harshly, if Harry hadn't been on the receiving end of Voldemort's _and _Lucius Malfoy's glare, then he would've flinched, "I had a lapse of judgment."

Harry scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Just drop it Potter." Malfoy snapped as he swept down a flight of stairs.

Harry stared after his school rival, the Prince of Slytherin, Death Eater in training, mini-Voldemort. A thoughtful look crossed the Gryffindor Golden Boy's face, after a few minutes he came to a conclusion.

Draco Malfoy is not what he seems.

* * *

**1: For anyone who has or knows someone who has the same hair color as the Malfoys, then pardon the description!**

**Coming up next: Harry and his posse goes to the Ministry!**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	33. His Fangirls

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**I know I said Harry and co. will be going to the Ministry this chapter from last time's "coming up next" but change of plans!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Slytherin Prince winced slightly as the high pitched laughter that bubbled around him grated on his sensitive hearing. He barely repressed a disgusted shudder when Millicent Bulstrode tried to brush her hand against his for the tenth time this evening.

Desperately, Draco shot his best mates a pleading look. Theo ignored him and continued chatting with Tracey a few seats down from where he was surrounded by a large group of fawning girls.

Daphne didn't even bother to look in his direction as she flipped another page on another one of her thick Aeaea tomes.

As a last resort, he turned to Blaise. The Italian seated to his immediate left merely smirked at him, mischief clear in his navy blue eyes. Fluidly, Blaise got up from his seat, "Well look at the time! I have detention with McGonagall so see you later!"

Draco watched helplessly as his so called best mate sauntered out of the Great Hall, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I heard that you were out after hours on Saturday night Draco." Francesca Jameson, Seventh Year prefect said, "What were you doing?" she purred leaning closer giving Draco a clear view down her standard Hogwarts blouse, but with the first four buttons undone.

Draco averted his eyes and mentally grimaced at her attempt at being seductive. Nonetheless, he pasted on the famous Malfoy smirk, there was no need for any of his enemies to see how he was acting out of character, "Wouldn't you like to know _Cesca_?"

He watched with mild boredom as Jameson's face flushed as she sat back. The girls around him all giggled at his response. He kept the smirk on his face as he unwound Rosemary Kane's arms from his person. 'I swear, she must have been a Devil's Snare in her previous life. What with how clinging she is.' the wizard thought.

Scanning the people around him, he held back a scowl when he noted that he was trapped in the midst of a bunch of Slytherin girls ranging from third to seventh years. He was very tempted to bang his head against the table and curse his heritage.

Draco had always known that he was good looking, being an Avian and all that, plus he was never short on female companions ever since he was old enough to appreciate them. But ever since he turned fifteen, he had been getting more and more attention from the opposite gender, the number of girls surrounding and hanging on his every word _now_ was ridiculous. He loathes to think what will happen when he turn sixteen and comes into his full inheritance. Judging by today's date, he will be turning sixteen in three days, thankfully the fates had been kind to him and it was on a Sunday, the first Sunday of summer break actually. Draco wondered how his father and forefathers fought off all this attention.

'Maybe the women back then were much more conservative and wouldn't be caught dead throwing themselves shamelessly at men.' the platinum blond thought offhandedly.

"Ugh, Dumbledore's puppet is looking at you Dray-co." Pansy Parkinson said, voice high pitched and whinny. The girl had skillfully elbowed her way into the seat on Draco's left where Blaise had just abandoned moments before.

Draco mentally groaned, another thing to worry about. Around two weeks ago he had snuck back into the castle at around midnight after a late night date with Alyssa, celebrating her 17th birthday. While walking towards the Slytherin Common Room, Draco had felt the strange sensation of being watched. He had paused and scented a smell he knew all too well. Potter. Deciding to ignore him, Draco had continued down the hall only to see Umbridge and two other Death Eaters in an abandoned classroom.

He had immediately identified the two, both members of the Inner Circle. One was Theo's own father, Theodore Nott Sr., the other was Augustus Rookwood, an Unspeakable spy of the Dark Lord's.

The Slytherin had watched Potter make a racket and later on run from the Death Eaters. For some reason, Draco had acted on a whim and _assisted_ the boy-who-lived when he was almost caught by Nott and Rookwood.

Looking back, the Malfoy Heir wondered if he should've done that. His father had written a reply to his letter and told him that what he did was a risky thing but may be useful in the future if the Malfoys had to somehow get into the Golden Boy's good graces. But still, the speculative looks he had been getting from the Gryffindor was becoming incredibly irritating.

Sitting there with his back to the Gryffindor table, Draco can feel the eyes of Harry Potter boring into his back. Ever since that night, Potter had been throwing him contemplative looks. He had also stopped drawing his wand whenever Draco insults him and his friends; he even went as far as to stop Weasley from hexing Draco a few times.

* * *

"Look at him sitting over there, thinks he's all that." Ronald Weasley grumbled as he took a large bite out of his chicken leg.

Harry started and glanced at his best mate noting that he was looking in the same direction as himself. The green eyed wizard didn't justify Ron's words with a comment and turned his attention back onto the Slytherin Prince who was being smothered by a large group of fangirls.

After that night around two weeks ago, Harry had told his two closest friends about his encounter with Umbridge and the Death Eaters but left Malfoy out of his retelling. The Gryffindor had opted to stay quiet and study Malfoy more.

So far, Harry saw no obvious change in the blonde's behavior except for the fact that he doesn't pick fights as often. Come to think of it, Malfoy had been a bit more reserved this year than he was in the past four years Harry had spent at Hogwarts with him.

Harry shot a look at Hermione and found her reading a thick book while eating small bites of chicken. Hermione had always been the observant one, but even _she _hadn't picked out Malfoy's odd behavior this school year.

Setting his observations concerning Draco Malfoy aside, Harry turned to more pressing matters.

He and his two closest friends had tried contacting Dumbledore about Voldemort's intentions of sending his Death Eaters to the Ministry and getting the Prophecy using Harry's blood. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had been busy whenever Harry tried contacting him. A feeling of unease wormed its way into the pit of Harry's stomach, 'What if the Headmaster was purposefully avoiding me? I had gone to see him eight separate times! He can't be busy all eight times!' the Gryffindor thought faintly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"What?" the wizard asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh no, nothing, you just looked troubled." The muggleborn said.

Harry smiled at her reassuringly, "I'm fine 'Mione."

The bushy-haired brunette nodded before returning the smile and going back to her book.

* * *

**Coming up next: NOW they go to the Ministry!... and a little bit on a certain ditzy Ravenclaw!**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	34. The Omniscient One

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Okay so I pushed back the Ministry again for one more chapter. This one is the follow up to that so almost there!**

* * *

Luna Lovegood watched mildly as Draco Malfoy brushed off another Slytherin girl seeking his attention. The wizard pushed his dinner plate away from him and stood up heading out of the Great Hall, all the while ignoring the many pairs of eyes, mostly females, trailing after his figure.

After a few minutes, Luna got up from her seat and followed after the platinum blond. Before disappearing through the doors of the Great Hall, the Ravenclaw glanced at the Gryffindor table and spotted the Golden Trio, more specifically Harry Potter with a slightly disgruntled expression on his face.

Lune wondered briefly what was bothering the boy-who-lived before putting it aside and focused on the matter at hand.

Finding Draco Malfoy.

Luna skipped through the hallways, a dreamy smile on her face as she felt the soft breeze coming from the outside of the castle. She paused and admired the view of the glittering Black Lake before moving closer to it.

A movement to her left caught her attention.

"Lovegood."

Luna smiled her signature spacey smile, "Hello Birdie."

A barely noticeable twitch in the Slytherin's lips told Luna that he was amused by the name she had given him, "I'm not a bird."

"Of course you are!" the dirty blond girl exclaimed.

Moonlight glinted off his platinum blond hair and silvery eyes glowed, "Last time you called me an angel."

Lune tilted her head to the side and frowned thoughtfully, "Then maybe you're a bird angel, I've never met one before."

"It must be your lucky day then."

* * *

"It must be your lucky day then." Draco said as he felt his lips twitch upwards in a small smile.

The Fourth year girl smiled at him again, eyes hazy with various thoughts, "You're purring. Did you meet your half recently?"

The Malfoy Heir took a few seconds to translate Luna's words, "Yes, I am… happy. I met my mate last Saturday."

The Ravenclaw nodded solemnly, "But your feathers are ruffled. Is it because of your hatching?"

This time it took Draco longer to decipher her words, "My sixteenth birthday is in three days. Yes, I am slightly anxious."

"Don't be ruffled bird angel." Luna stopped and furrowed her pale eyebrows, "Though all the girls will soon be struck with Cupid's arrows, it's already starting."

With that said, the petite blond reached up and patted Draco on the head before skipping off, humming a merry tune under her breath.

The Veela blinked a few times and shook his head, by now he was already used to Luna Lovegood's strange behavior. He felt the urge to chuckle bubble up his chest as he thought about the spacey girl.

He had been wary when the girl had first confronted him about his heritage when she was in her first and he his second year of school. After a year of dodging her, he had reluctantly accepted her company.

Over the years, the annoyance he felt from her presence chad evolved into slight fondness. This year, that slight fondness was also coupled with respect when his Avian Veela abilities started manifesting and the girl was not affected by his allure. The platinum blond can safely say that it will not affect her once he receives his full inheritance in three days' time.

Now after being acquainted with Luna Lovegood for nearly four years, Draco Malfoy can grudgingly call her a friend.

* * *

That night in the Gryffindor Common Room, on June 2nd, Harry sat next to the fire playing a game of chess with Ron. That is if you can actually call what he was doing a _game _of chess. Around six chess pieces were scattered around the red head, not a single piece can be found around Harry. Even with Neville hovering on Harry's right trying to help out, he was still losing.

Hermione was curled up against the couch, whispering and giggling with Ginny in a rare moment of girly-ness. The five were the only ones still in the Common Room since it was a Thursday night, the younger years had all gone to bed and most of the older years were having a party in the Hufflepuff Basement celebrating the end of their OWL and NEWT exams.

Harry suddenly grabbed his forehead and cried out in pain, falling over onto the chess board. Neville and Ron jumped up and moved to the fifth year trying to see what's wrong.

Hermione and Ginny rushed towards the three in an attempt to help. As quickly as it had happened, Harry recovered and looked at his gathered friends in panic.

"H-Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively.

Said boy was already standing and running towards the portrait hole, "It's Sirius. Voldemort! H-He's got Sirius!"

Neville looked like he wanted to be sick, "Dumbledore! He's not in school right now!"

"What?!" Ron yelped, "We don't have time to owl him! Where's V-Vol… You-Know- Who keeping Sirius?"

"The Ministry. Quick! We have to save him!" Harry yelled as he tripped through the doorway.

The four shared a look before dashing after the other boy.

"Wait! Harry are you sure? Maybe it's a trap." Hermione questioned worriedly.

Harry stopped halfway down the hall and hesitated, "I don't know Hermione… what if it isn't?"

The three other Gryffindors stopped to think over what they are doing now.

Hermione appeared to be having a mental debate with herself, "Let's… let's just go before it's too late for Sirius."

The five once again ran down the halls, they came to a screeching halt when Luna Lovegood appeared out of the shadows.

"Are you going to the nest?" she asked while adjusting her cork bottle necklace.

"Luna? How…?" Ginny stuttered.

"The Nargles told me." the Ravenclaw explained, "We should fly now, the vultures are coming down with sharp beaks, they are going to steal the egg."

Harry wondered briefly about the many bird references Luna was spouting, he quickly shoved the random thought out of his mind, "Yes! Can you help us find a way to the Ministry?"

Luna's clouded eyes cleared for a moment as she nodded at them seriously. She motioned for them to follow her as she led them to a heard off Threstrals, which will be their form of travel. No explanations were necessary. She knew what was going on with that strange sixth sense of hers.

* * *

**Coming up next: The battle in the Ministry!**

**Awww I love Luna! She's so ditzy and cute. :)**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	35. At the Ministry

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Okay so first, I know that my grammar, tenses, and word choice needs a lot of improvement so I'll be editing the whole story after it's complete.**

**Second, it has come to my attention that I might need a beta so can someone tell me how that works?**

**Third, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucius stood in the shadows of the Hall of Prophecies and watched while Rookwood tried to intimidate Harry Potter into giving him the Prophecy that said boy was currently holding.

He briefly wondered if he should interfere, the Dark Lord may have assigned Rookwood as the leader of this raid. But before coming to the Ministry, the Dark Lord had pulled him aside and told him to make sure that the other Death Eaters did not mess up _too _terribly, he was after all the Dark Lord's right hand for a reason.

The Malfoy Patriarch was sorely tempted to tap into his Avian Veela heritage and throw a fireball at the fools for their incompetence when the six teens managed to escape from them. Scratch that, a bolt of lightning might be better in this case; perhaps it will jump start their brains, well if they even _had_ a brain to begin with.

Lucius's instincts kicked in, time seems to slow as he neatly dodged the shattered pieces of glass from the many prophecy orbs that had exploded during the brief scuffle. The man dimly processed the yelps of pain from the Death Eaters before heading for the direction the six Hogwarts's students had gone.

Lucius shadowed them the whole way, none of the teens noticed that they were being followed. Well except for the Lovegood girl, Lucius had been warned by his son about the girl's gift. She is one of the rare individuals that had been gifted with the ability to see between layers of realities.

The little blond had turned and given him a small secretive smile before disappearing into the Time Room with the five other Gryffindors. Lucius had been surprised by the action but had quickly shaken it off and glided after the students.

He watched with shame as the Death Eaters waiting in the Time Room were distracted and promptly disarmed by the group of children half their age.

Lucius trailed after them as they barged into the Death Room, straight into the trap.

The Avian couldn't help but feel disgruntled at their lack of tact. Draco would've smelled the trap a mile away. Literally.

A high pitched giggle had him wincing, "Itty bitty Potter and his little friends are here!" Bellatrix cooed mockingly.

Potter stared at Bellatrix in confusion before recognition flashed across his face, "You! You're Sirius's cousin!"

His sister-in-law, oh how he hated that thought, cackled, "Had the bloodtraitor been talking about me?"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Potter yelled clutching his wand tighter but making no attempt to attack.

Lucius wanted to strangle the boy for his naivety. 'Honestly, doesn't he know that he should take out all possible threats as soon as possible? His son would never make that mistake.' he thought.

He was becoming more and more impatient with not just the students, but the Death Eaters as well, since both sides were just standing there mocking each other. Suddenly, a dark purple light was shot towards the six students and they all scrambled to dodge out of its way.

Lucius's head snapped up and his sharp eyes zoomed in onto the figure that had thrown the first spell. Antonin Dolohov, now that was a somewhat more competent Death Eater, although occasionally a little _too_ bloodthirsty.

The Avian Veela felt a small frown cross his otherwise expressionless face when he realized that Dolohov had thrown a lethal spell at Potter, who was also holding the Prophecy.

Mentally sighing in frustration, Lucius decided now might as well be the best time to step in before both factions ended up destroying the Prophecy for good.

* * *

Harry jumped in surprise and felt his friends tense around him when a large silvery shield appeared between the Death Eaters and themselves, cutting the colorful spells that were thrown their way short. He knew that none of his friends are able to cast something of this magnitude so he looked at the Death Eaters. All of them had their wands held at ready, scanning to see who had dared to interrupt them.

'So not them.' Harry concluded, especially having seen the enraged expression on Bellatrix Lestrange's face.

He felt his heart rise with hope at the thought that reinforcement might be coming. It all came tumbling down when a tall figure stepped out of the shadows also dressed in Death Eater robes but without the mask.

"Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?!" Bellatrix spat as she glared at the man now identified as Draco Malfoy's father.

Harry suddenly realized that the man had his wand held up maintaining the shield. With a casual flick of his wand, the shield dropped. Malfoy Sr. walked no _glided_ forwards so that he was standing in between the two sides.

"I am doing what our Lord commands Bellatrix." he replied, voice cool and steady. At that moment, Harry was reminded of his school rival.

"Then why are you stopping our spells?" the half crazed witch demanded.

The platinum blond merely raised an eyebrow clearly showing everyone that he thought the witch was below him, "The Dark Lord wants the Prophecy. Do you really think we can give him the Prophecy if it is shattered?"

The Death Eaters shuffled and seems to shrink under Lucius Malfoy's glare.

Harry tightened his hold on the Prophecy as the Death Eaters started spreading out, effectively surrounding them in a loose circle, cutting off all escape routes.

'Should I?' Harry thought as he stole a look at his friends.

Malfoy Sr. strode closer to them so that they were only two meters apart, "Hand it over boy. Hand me the Prophecy and the Dark Lord might let you and your friends live."

Harry hesitated. If it was just his life at stake then he would hold onto the Prophecy until his last breath. But his friends, they were a whole different matter.

He felt Hermione dig her fingernails into his arm, "Don't. Don't give it to them Harry. We'll be fine."

Around him, he can feel his friends shift closer together in a defensive stance, ready to fight. With renewed resolve, Harry straightened his shoulders and stepped towards Malfoy. A foot away from him, he held up the prophecy and the Death Eater held out his hand expecting to receive the orb.

"If you want it. Get it." Harry growled as he threw the Prophecy at the floor _hard_.

He only had time to note that the man didn't even bother diving for the Prophecy before a sickly yellow light shot towards him. Harry ducked just in time and fired a disarming hex back at the robed figure.

He can hear Bellatrix's scream of rage as she tried to scoop the shattered Prophecy up but to no avail.

Harry didn't even notice when the Dark Lord's right hand man slipped into the shadows again.

* * *

Lucius stayed in the shadows and watched as his _friends_ fought with a bunch of school students. No way was he going to lower himself to _that_ level. No, Lucius was going to stay out of the way until the _real_ fighters came.

Speaking of them…

Lucius barely restrained a feral snarl when he saw Alastor Moody. That annoying paranoid bastard, always looking down on the Malfoys because they had Dark Wizardry in their family, Merlin it was only _one_ person, _one_ generation out of the hundreds. Well, maybe not just one in the eyes of the Wizarding World since Lucius being here _is_ proof of his involvement. But Abraxas Malfoy was the only one that _willingly_ did dark magic.

Appearing behind the ex-Auror, Lucius felt a rush of adrenaline when he shot a dark cutting hex and grazed the target.

Moody whirled around with a surprising amount of agility considering his peg leg, "Malfoy!" he growled with hatred before raising his own wand and firing off his own array of spells.

He and the ex-Auror dodged and traded spells as the bright lights flashed around the two, both skilled master duelers. Lucius felt the tingling on the tips of his fingers and the ache in his back, he can feel his blood rushing in his veins and his senses sharpened tenfold as his instincts sings for him to transform and so his Avian and him can join. He resisted the urge and measured his movements so that he wasn't moving insuch a supernatural speed.

After spinning out of the way of particularly nasty spell did Lucius finally manage to strike the one eyed man with a spell that had him flying across the room and crashing violently against the stone wall.

The Malfoy Patriarch only had enough time to allow a victorious smirk to appear on his face before hearing an anguished shout from the Potter brat. His head snapped around and eyes filled with shock as he watched helplessly as Sirius Black fell through the Death Veil, eyes wide open in surprise.

For a moment, dark grey eyes met silvery grey. Then the man disappeared out of sight.

* * *

The last thing Sirius saw before being thrown through the Veil courtesy of his dear Cousin Bella was Lucius Malfoy's silvery grey eyes wide with shock.

A moment of understanding passed between the two before the last Black fell into oblivion.

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that Sirius fell through the Veil on the the 5th.**

**Coming up next: What happens after the Ministry? Narcissa and Draco's POVs.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	36. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

* * *

Lucius hesitated, his hand on the handle of the large marble front doors of Malfoy Manor.  
it was now the early morning of June 3rd, nearly four hours since Dumbledore and the Order had arrived in the Ministry, nearly four hours since the Dark Lord had joined in the fight as well, nearly four hours since the Aurors and busted into the Death Room with Minister Fudge and spotted the Dark Lord in all his serpentine glory, nearly four hours since the Dark Lord had tossed his right hand man a portkey to Riddle Manor, just before the Ministry officials can spot him in fact. It had been nearly four hours since Peter Pettigrew was arrested by the Aurors, and nearly four hours since the Inner Circle had gathered with their Lord and discussed on their next plan of action.

It had been more than four hours since Sirius Orion Black; the favorite cousin of his wife had been thrown through the Death Veil.

Lucius was not scared of being the bearer of bad news to his wife. No, he was terrified.

The marble doors, charmed to be feather light, flew open and Narcissa Malfoy threw herself into her husband's arms. Her hands were quivering with anxiety and her bright blue eyes showed concern and fear. The Malfoy Patriarch felt his heart drop at the worry his mate was experiencing.

"Lucius! I was so worried! You didn't come home and…"

She was cut off when her husband lowered his head and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I'm fine Cissa, I'm fine. I will _always_ come home to you. Don't you ever worry about it." he said gently as he rubbed her back in a soothing circular motion.

He felt her relax in his arms at his words.

"Come darling, you must be exhausted, I will call the elves to draw you a bath." Narcissa announced as she pulled her husband into the Manor. The woman didn't bother asking about injuries, after being married to him for nearly two decades, and in love with him for even longer, she knew that after four, almost five hours, the man's inheritance would've already kicked in and healed everything.

Lucius stopped in the large bedroom he shared with his wife.

Narcissa turned to him, puzzled at his sudden halt, "Lucius? Did you not heal? Are you injured?"

Lucius stared at her, wondering how he can destroy her spirit even more by telling her the news. After a moment, the Avian Veela sat his mate down on their large bed and wound his arms around her waist.

"Narcissa." the honey blond haired woman stared up at him with a stricken look on her beautiful face. He only ever called her by her full name when he was extremely serious, "At the Ministry, the Order showed up. Your cousin, Sirius Black… he didn't make it."

Narcissa jerked back from her lover a disbelieving look on her face, "N-no! What do you mean he didn't make it? He's Sirius! He _always_ makes it!"

Lucius stared at his distraught wife helplessly as she shook her head in denial, "Cissa… he fell through the Death Veil. I saw it with my very own eyes."

"No. No, no, no, no. NO!" the icy mask commonly present on Narcissa Malfoy's face cracked and fell apart. Her limbs went weak and like a floodgate, tears started flowing down her cheeks in a never ending stream.

She screamed and sobbed, she fought and tried to claw her way out of her husband's embrace.

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, one of the most powerful man in all of England was powerless at that moment. He could do nothing but hold his beloved wife in his arms and listen to her heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

Draco stared out of the window as the rolling green hills passed in a blur due to the speed the Hogwarts Express was going at. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of shuffling footsteps and giggling from outside of the compartment he is currently sharing with Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey.

His godsister had a disapproving look on her face as she eyed the door. No doubt she thought the gathered girls outside were brining shame upon their gender for acting like a bunch of empty-headed love-struck fools.

Theo was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, thinking about the first summer he will be away from his home. Not that he's upset about not having to see his father this summer.

Tracey was studying a map on Canada since her muggle father will be taking her there for the break.

In contrast to all the other compartment occupants who were minding their own businesses, Blaise was smirking at Draco, eyes darting between the horde of girls gathered outside and one of his best mates.

"Please Zabini, don't be silent on my part." Draco said sarcastically as he broke the silence.

The Italian shrugged, his cocky smirk still on his face, before turning away and miracle of miracles! Taking out a book!

The Malfoy Heir spent another few moments to glare at his darker skinned friend before averting the glare to the compartment door.

Raking a hand through his white-blond hair in annoyance, Draco turned and stared out the window again.

It was midmorning on June 3rd. Two days before his sixteenth birthday and a day since Sirius Black had passed. He had received a letter early morning from his father, telling him that his first cousin once removed had died via the Death Veil located in the Department of Mysteries.

During breakfast, the death and innocence of Sirius Black was the main topic as the Daily Prophet reported on a certain skirmish in the DoM and a certain Death Eater being found alive.

Peter Pettigrew had been taken into Auror custody and questioned vigorously. With some prodding from Dumbledore, the rat was thrown into Azkaban for life and Sirius Black's name was cleared of all charges. Too bad the man wasn't alive to enjoy his own freedom.

His father hadn't had the opportunity to seek out Andrew Chung, a good friend of Sirius Black's yet. According to the letter, his mother was a mess, mourning for her favorite cousin.

His father hadn't directly written it, but Draco can tell by the careful wording of the letter that he will be the one expected to bring the Chung's the news of their close friend's death.

The Slytherin Prince recalled the last few lines from the letter he had received today…

_…I had informed your mother of Sirius Black's death. She had been undeniably distraught and is still going through shock. It is best if I stay with your mother while she recovers from this tragedy. It is unfortunate that your mate and her father are not part of the Wizarding World therefore would not know of their close friend's passing…_

The Avian Veela stifled a sigh, sneaky old man. His father knew just the right buttons to push to get him to do this.

Draco continued to watch as the towns and villages blurred by/ The whole time, he only had one question going through his mind, 'How the hell am I supposed to explain this to them?'

* * *

**Coming up next: Draco's birthday!**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	37. A True Malfoy

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Okay so I realized that I made a mistake way way way back then in the beginning. So Alyssa isn't 5'1 she's actually taller than that, around 5'3. So, sorry for the mistake! I'll go back and fix that piece of information after this story is completed so yeah...**

**Okay, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Andrew fiddled with the piece of parchment in his hands. He had received the letter yesterday from Draco Malfoy telling him that he will be visiting them, more specifically _him_ in a few days' time.

Thinking about the Malfoy Heir, Andrew wondered how he's faring, it is half past twelve in the evening and according to his tales, Draco should be going through his first time transformation now.

Andrew frowned as another thought crossed his mind. He hadn't seen Sirius since Wednesday night. The wizard usually visited every other day; it had already been four days since his last visit. The Asian man couldn't help but worry about his close friend.

* * *

Daphne and watched as her godmother's face paled even more when they heard a pain filled scream rip through the door they were all crowded around. Even Theo looked sick as he stared at the door to his best mate's room.

Draco had been trembling the whole evening as his sixteenth birthday drew closer. At exactly midnight, the Slytherin had collapsed and started spazzing on the floor of the Malfoy Library…

_Daphne looked up from a game of chess with her godfather and noted that her Aunt Cissa was staring silently into the fire. The woman was draped in black and the Black family crest was embroidered on her robes, no doubt a sign of her mourning._

_Theo was hovering over Draco, concern evident in his features, as the blond held his head in his hands taking deep shuddering breaths._

_Lucius took out Daphne's king and gave her a soft smile when she sighed in defeat. The man then turned to his son, "Draco, it's almost time."_

_"I-I can feel it father." the Slytherin Prefect grounded out as he tried to steady his breathing._

_Aunt Cissa had moved away from the fire and is now moving towards her son, face contorted in worry._

_"Come, my son." Lucius said as he reached out to steady him._

_Draco got up with the help of Theo and his father. He was halfway out of the library when the large antique grandfather clock struck midnight and chimed twelve times. _

_After the last bell like sound, Draco Malfoy had cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground. The four other people present all rushed to hold him down as he started writhing in pain._

_At last, the Malfoy Patriarch had managed to wrestle his son into his room and locked the door. He forbade anyone to enter the room in fear of them being harmed by the wild Avian magic that is resonating off Draco…_

Daphne flinched and slumped against the wall as a feral snarl and large thump came from the room. A soft eerie silver glow outlines the door and suddenly everything was silent.

Aunt Cissa was wringing her hands, pale blue eyes darting around, "Lucius must have put up some Avian wards…" she said quietly.

Theo sat up from where he was leaning against the wall in fatigue and anxiety, "Mrs. Malfoy, Daphne… maybe we should move somewhere else. Staying here and worrying ourselves to death isn't going to help anyone."

Daphne agreed with her… _friend_, Merlin what a weird thought, but she still glanced at her godmother for confirmation.

The elegant woman nodded halfheartedly as she led the two teenagers to the more welcoming and comfortable Malfoy Family Room instead of one of the many color themed parlors the family has.

* * *

Burning. Burning pain ripped through his whole being, his whole essence. His soul.

Draco snarled when he felt a cool hand latch onto his forearm as he tried to escape the space he was trapped in.

"Draco."

The world around him swirled and that one word echoed through his muddled thoughts. The newly turned sixteen year old collapsed onto his bed, or what's left of it anyways.

A moment of clarity racked through his mind as he stared at the blurred figure of his father, "Father?"

"You're fine son, you're doing well." Lucius said his face soft.

Draco felt a cool glass of water pressed to his lips, he opened his mouth and struggled to take in large gulps as his elongated fangs got into the way.

Groaning in pain the Slytherin sat up with the help of his father. An unfamiliar flapping sound had him momentarily confused.

"Your wings Draco," Lucius said, "Try not to move them too much. Your body is still adjusting to the change."

The blond hissed as a sharp stab of pain shot through his spine and into a foreign part of his body connected to his back.

Draco tensed then cried out when his wings snapped open seemingly on their own accord.

"Draco!" his father exclaimed when his son nearly fell over again.

The Slytherin Prince clutched at his destroyed silk sheets and didn't bother to let go even when the sheets were shredded by his claws and started burning from his heated palms.

"I need…" the blond ground out as he shot off the bed towards the door.

His movement was blurred at the speed he was going. If it had been anyone else, they would've seen a streak of color and felt a violent gust of wind before they can react.

But an Avian Veela himself, Lucius was able to track his son's movement with his sharp eyes and managed to step in front of his son's path before he reached the door.

The impact of Draco moving at full speed threw the two against the door. If the door hadn't been sealed with Avian magic, then it would've shattered under the force.

* * *

The last two surviving Avian Veelas rolled on the floor with blurred actions as they fought for control.

Finally, Lucius had to regretfully throw his son across the room, destroying a crystal table. He unfurled his wings and hissed at his son, obsidian eyes blazing with frustration.

The Malfoy Heir jumped up into a crouching position. His arms were marred with long bloody gashes from the crystal shards. Lucius didn't pay much attention to them since they were already healing.

The two Avian Veelas stared at each other. Neither was willing to back down. After a few minutes, Draco made a sharp sound that the human throat was incapable of making. A low chirping sound from his father had him relaxing slightly.

Lucius straightened up from his defensive stance and moved towards his son, careful to control his steps to a slow and nonaggressive walk. As he moved, his silvery wings folded and melded back into his back, his claws disappeared, and a shift in his mouth alerted Lucius of the retraction of his fangs.

"Draco, deep breaths." Lucius said slowly.

He was standing a meter away from his son and felt his adrenaline rush fade when his son's eyes lost its animalistic gleam. He reached out to steady Draco when the teen swayed unsteadily on his feet.

The Malfoy Heir was gasping for air and his obsidian eyes mixed with a touch of silvery grey rolled back into his head. His whole body arched and shuddered painfully when his wings folded against his body and gradually disappeared, as if sucked into his skin.

Next went the claws as it slid into the tips of his fingers like a hot knife cutting through butter. At last, the small silvery feathers that had sprouted on his son's neck was gone, as well as the fangs.

All that was left of his violent transformation was the obsidian eyes that was gradually seeping away to allow silvery grey to take over his orbs once again.

Lucius picked up his son with ease and felt a pang of longing as he remembered doing the same thing so many years ago. Of course back then, his son had fit into the crook of his arms much more comfortably.

He grimaced when he saw the grey blue bed, or what was left of it really. The silk sheets were shredded and the feather pillows were burnt from either the sparks of lightning or fireballs, Lucius wasn't sure. The bed was also broken in half form when his son had thrashed around with too much force.

Staring at the destroyed room, Lucius can already imagine his wife's horrified expression when she sees the mess.

The Malfoy Patriarch laid his son onto the dust blue couch. Except for a few burns along the sides, the couch was still in pretty good shape.

Lucius allowed a small sigh to escape his lips as he whipped out his wand ready to cast a horde to _reparo_s. It's times like this that he wishes Avian magic extends beyond wards and glamours.

Thirty minutes later, when the clock struck four in the early morning, Lucius levitated his unconscious son onto his now newly repaired bed. Smoothing a hand over the teen's heated forehead, Lucius couldn't help but feel a glimmer of pride race through him.

Draco is now a true Malfoy.

* * *

**Right I know, tons of different POVs.**

**Coming up next: Actually I'm not really sure... it's most likely going to be about the Chung's learning about Sirius and the whole DoM thing.**

**Anyways... Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	38. The Woes of the Inheritance

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Okay so a reviewer asked for longer chapters so... here it is!**

**There's a bunch of different POVs in here so be prepared to be assaulted by it!**

* * *

Theo tugged on his light grey robes for the fourth time in a row as he watched his best mate examine himself in the mirror.

"You have _wings_." he said at last, voice tinted with slight disbelief.

"This is the fourth time you said that." came the smooth response as Draco turned to examine the two large silvery wings sprouting from his back.

Theo tugged on his robes, again. "I know, I know. But…. but you have _wings_."

The white blond turned away from the mirror and faced his friend, a small frown on his lips.

Theo ignored his annoyed expression and instead focused on his back with fascination. The silvery feathers rippled and the wings folded back against Draco's back. Another ripple and the wings started receding into Draco's skin. Theo mildly wondered if he will be able to feel the hidden wings by touching his friend's back.

The blond took a hasty step back and involuntarily hissed, "No. Don't even think about it Nott."

Theo sighed and slumped down into a seat, 'well there goes that opportunity to research…' he thought mournfully.

After all, Theodore Nott Jr. was first and foremost a researcher.

* * *

A loud 'SMACK' rang through the dining room. As one, the whole table turned to stare at the person who made the noise.

Daphne shook her head furiously and quickly strengthened her Occlumency shields.

"Daphne dear, no need to physically hurt yourself." Narcissa said as she looked over her goddaughter's cheek which is now turning a light shade of pink from the slap.

The Slytherin Ice Queen sat down her silver utensils and pushed her crystal plate away from her. She buried her head into her hands a let out a muffled scream of frustration.

She heard a snicker coming from the seat adjacent to her. She ignored Theo, and continued to scream in frustration.

She didn't even care that she was in the company of her godparent's, Theodore Nott, and her godbrother.

Godbrother.

The girl looked up and glared at Draco, "This is your entire fault."

The platinum blond arched an eyebrow and Daphne felt a small stirring in the back of her mind.

"Pray tell, in what way is it my fault?" he asked.

Her grass green eyes narrowed into thin slits, before closing in exhaustion. She rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe the incoming migraine, "This. All of this. The allure and all that, I am supposed to take my vows for the sisters when I turn seventeen next March. I can't be feeling all this…. _lust_." she spat out the last word with hatred.

Her godbrother winced and a look of guilt flashed across his normally composed face, "I know Daph. I'm sorry."

The witch groaned and turned to her godfather, "Uncle Lucius, I thought you said that I will not be affected by the allure because we are siblings through magic."

The Malfoy Patriarch idly spun the stem of his champagne glass as he studied his goddaughter thoughtfully, "The Avian magic will take a few days to process your familial relationship with Draco. But until then, you will still be mildly affected by his allure."

Daphne groaned again.

* * *

Draco swerved to the side just in time to avoid a large tree before landing less than gracefully in a deserted meadow.

In _the_ deserted meadow, the same one he had met Alyssa in on the day after New Year's.

The Malfoy Heir stumbled and rolled over a few times before coming to a total stop. He snarled when his right wing got bent in an uncomfortable angle.

"Note to self, practice how to land safely." he muttered as he flicked his hand halfheartedly in an attempt to get rid of the dirt.

A nearby bush caught on fire.

"Second note to self, make sure you don't accidentally throw around fireballs." he added before drawing his wand and shooting a quick _Aguamenti _at the burning bush.

In the same motion, he waved his wand over his person and felt the dust and dirt disappear.

Straightening his silk black robes, he frowned thoughtfully before deciding to replace the wizarding attire with more suitable muggle ones.

He flexed his wings and noted with satisfaction that the mild pain he had felt in his right wing was gone, it's times like this that he was grateful for his accelerated healing.

Carefully, Draco willed his wings to fold into his back, and shuddered when they seemingly melted into his skin. Twisting around, the Slytherin can feel the feathers shifting under his skin.

He quickly ran his wand over the back of his black dress shirt and started heading towards the path out of the meadow. He didn't bother to check if the two slits on the back of his shirt were properly mended together, there's a reason why he's at the top of the class.

* * *

Alyssa yanked her hair out of its messy braid and threw the elastic band onto her desk. With a loud groan she flopped onto her bed and buried her head into the mountain of purple colored pillows.

For the past hour she had been trying to perfect a fishtail braid, unfortunately today was just not her day and after countless tries, she still hadn't succeeded.

The Asian girl briefly wondered if anything else can go wrong with this day. The sound of the doorbell ringing had her thinking that: No, this day really can't get any worst. In fact, it's already becoming better.

Alyssa rolled out of her bed and hastily straightened the many purple pillows on it.

Ripping a packet open, she dumped the seeds into the flower pot on her window sill. With a simple flick of her hand, the seeds sprouted and grew. Within seconds, fully bloomed lavenders started overflowing the flower pot. She made a face at the overflowing pot. Ever since turning seventeen around a month ago, she had become a lot more powerful, sometimes a bit _too_ powerful.

Alyssa raked a critical eye over her room and nodded in satisfaction when nothing is out of place, well except for the lavenders but it's not like she can do anything about it.

Racing down the stairs, the girl only stopped long enough to smooth down her hair and straighten her denim shorts and light green tank top.

"Lyss?"

Alyssa paused, her hand on the door handle, "I got this Dad! It's fine!"

There it is, another change since her seventeenth birthday. Calling her father 'Daddy' was just too childish, 'Dad' was much better. Not as formal as 'Father' but not as immature as 'Daddy'.

Without further a due, Alyssa threw open the door, a bright smile already in place.

The summer sun made his platinum blond hair shine and his pale smooth skin seems to glow. Alyssa sucked in a sharp breath as a feeling of warm fuzziness overcame her mind.

Suddenly she wanted him. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to do much, _much_ more to him.

"Lyss?"

His voice was melodic, soft and alluring. She felt her insides melt and her legs weaken as she stared at the young man before her. Not man, this _god_.

"Lyss?" a small frown appeared on his handsome face. In that one moment, Alyssa would do anything to replace that frown with a smile. _Anything_.

"Lyss? Alyssa?" the soft melodic voice is now tinted with worry and Alyssa wanted to cry because he was upset, _she_ had made him upset.

A hand on her shoulder had her snapping out of her daze.

Her father stood to the right of her and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before turning to the blond before them, "Draco, come in, come in."

Draco's face looks stricken as he stepped into the house. Alyssa dug her nails into the palms of her hands and tried to brush off the strong urge to reach out and touch the Malfoy Heir. 'Just one touch, just that one single touch and I will die happy' she though longingly.

When the blond turned the corner and disappeared into the kitchen, Alyssa gasped as the warm fuzzy feeling and deep desire disappeared.

"Lyss?" her father asked anxiously as his dark brown eyes flitted between the doorway to the kitchen and his daughter, "You okay?"

Alyssa sucked in a sharp breath and looked around in mild confusion, "I-I what _happened_?"

Andrew smoothed a hand over her head and gave her a pitying look, "Everything's fine Lyss, you'll become immune to it in no time."

"Immune? What the hell are you talking about?"

The man frowned at her word choice but Alyssa didn't bother filtering her thoughts.

Alyssa tried to rip herself out of her father's strong grip as she tried to replay the last few minutes in her mind, all she came up with was a hazy memory that focused on one person. Draco.

"Alyssa… just… just listen, _please_." Andrew pleaded as he tried to stop her daughter form breaking free, "Draco, he has a lot to tell us and we need you to be open minded and listen to all this."

"What?"

"Alyssa."

The girl shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Her father only ever called her Alyssa when she was either in trouble or when something serious is about to happen.

"Dad?"

Taking that as an affirmation, Andrew led his daughter into the kitchen and gently pushed her down onto the high stool that is quite noticeably, the farthest one away from Draco.

Even with the distance between the two, Alyssa was assaulted by the warm fuzziness but this time it was more withdrawn.

* * *

Andrew waved a hand over his daughter's face and shot a look at Draco, "Can't you do anything?"

The Avian Veela looked tortured and helpless as he stared at his mate struggling with his allure, "I _can't_. I came into it two days ago… I _can't_ control it."

"There has to be some way for her to overcome it before you learn how to shield it!" Andrew snapped.

Draco flinched back from the sharp words, "She is my mate. She is the only one that can break through my allure.

Andrew sighed in exasperation. His eyes swept over the wizard before him and decided not berate him anymore. God knows, Draco was already blaming himself for Alyssa's hazed thoughts judging by his expression of self-loathing.

Grabbing both of Alyssa's shoulders, Andrew shook her gently, "Alyssa. Alyssa. Listen to me. Push through the haze, ignore the feelings and just push through it okay? Just push through it."

Her dark eyelashes fluttered close. When they opened again, her hazel eyes shone confusion and panic, but to Andrew's great relief, the haziness caused from the allure was gone.

"D-dad? Draco?" her voice was shaky as her mind was suddenly released from the foreign touch.

* * *

Alyssa felt warm and fuzziness disappear from her mind for the second time in the past twenty minutes. She fiddled nervously with a strand of her hair as she watched her father let out a sigh of relief.

Turning, her eyes zeroed in on her boyfriend sitting on the other side of the kitchen, a good amount of space separated the two. Instantaneously, the feeling overcame her again. Shaking her head violently, Alyssa managed to get rid of the warmth.

"What was that?" she blurted out, still in shock.

"Lyss?" Andrew asked carefully, as if afraid to harm her.

Alyssa huffed in annoyance, "That _feeling_, the warmth, the fuzziness." she clarified while drilling her father was a hard stare, waiting for an answer.

To her surprise, her father wasn't the one that answered her question; instead it was her boyfriend, "The warmth and… fuzziness you're experiencing. It is called an allure."

Shifting so she was sitting face to face with the blond, she felt the now familiar sensation creeping into the back of her mind. Shaking her head, this time with less vigor, she felt the feeling fade away.

"An allure?"

Draco seems to hesitate as he rakes a hand through his hair, something he usually does when he's feeling uneasy, Alyssa noted mentally.

"Yes Lyss, an allure… _my_ allure."

She tilted her head to the side and felt dread build up in the pit of her stomach as she prepared for his next words.

"I'm… I'm not like you." Draco said as he ran his fingers through his hair again, "I'm _very_ different from you… from the rest of them as well."

Alyssa felt her heart drop when her boyfriend reached into his left sleeve and pull out a dark thin stick.

* * *

**Coming up next: A full explanation to Alyssa. Andrew and Alyssa learns about what happens to Sirius.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	39. Out

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**This is a shorter chapter than what I had last time, but it's also the second to the last one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"A wand." she said, as her eyes focused on it, "You're a wizard."

Draco's silvery grey eyes met hers; he flinched when he saw her dark expression.

"Lyss…"

The hazel eyed girl was now standing, her hands were clenched and her posture stiff. Wariness was evident in her eyes as she watched Draco like how a person will watch a potential enemy.

"Lyss, let him explain. There's a lot more to this." Andrew said as he tried to get his daughter to sit back down.

"What more is there to explain? _Their_ kind was what killed Grandmother. _They're_ the fucking spawn of Satan." Alyssa said angrily.

Draco physically recoiled from the harsh and hate fueled words directed at him from his mate. An icy feeling ran up is spine and his heart felt like it was going to explode from the pain of her disapproval.

"Lyss…" he said, his voice almost begging, "please."

"_Don't call me that_!" she flexed her hand and the flower pot sitting on the kitchen window sill cracked. The ivies in there grew and shot towards Draco, flicking around, almost like snakes.

The blond easily dodged the attacking plants and within a blink of an eye, he was now perched on the kitchen countertop. Draco's eyes followed the movement of the plants; his whole body was tensed in anticipation of another attack.

"Alyssa!" Andrew clenched his open hand into a fist and the ivies grew limp and fell onto the floor, "You do not go around attacking your guests! You don't even know the full picture! You see? This is why we come into our full power at seventeen, and in my opinion, it's still too early!"

Alyssa ignored her father and was now staring at Draco with open shock, "H-how?" she pointed a finger at the over turned stool then at Draco again, "You were there! And then…. and then you're here!"

Andrew sighed as he pushed his daughter back onto the stool she had previously evacuated, "Like I said, there's a lot of explaining to do."

The girl blinked and nodded her head slowly though her eyes were still flitting between Draco and the stool.

"Draco?" Andrew asked.

The Malfoy Heir had relaxed from his previous stance and is now slipping gracefully off of the countertop, "Not me Andrew. You have some of your own explaining to do."

The American raised man winced at the reminder, "Yes, yes, you're right." turning to his daughter, he laced his fingers together nervously, "Alyssa… the witches and wizards, they are not bad."

"They killed Grandmother." was the curt reply he got.

"No they didn't."

Alyssa's eyes focused on her father at his words, "…What?"

Andrew winced again, "Your grandmother, she's alive."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. She is alive and… healthy."

Alyssa brightened at the thought, "Does that mean we can visit her? When can we go?"

"Maybe-" Andrew said, his voice wavering.

"-No." the two Asians turned towards the source of the voice, Draco shook his head, "No. Absolutely not. You are not, be any means, allowed to visit her. In fact you should forget the fact that she's even alive."

The recently graduated girl frowned at his stubborn tone of voice, "What makes you think I'll listen to _you_?"

The Slytherin didn't let her biting words faze him, no way was he giving in when her life may be endangered, "Your grandmother is evil, Alyssa."

"No she's not! She raised me!"

"And thank Merlin she didn't try to do anything to you." he retorted.

Alyssa glared at him, "She's my grandmother. She will _never_ hurt me."

Andrew placed a hand on his daughter's forearm to calm her down, "What Draco said is true Lyss. My mother, she is now a Death Eater."

"WHAT?!"

Draco hissed in pain at the sudden sharp and loud exclamation contrasting with the previous mellower tones, "_Please_ do not suddenly raise your voice like that." raking a hand through his white blond hair, he continued Andrew's words, "And yes, your grandmother is a Death Eater."

"How would you know that?" Alyssa challenged, still reluctant to give in.

"She was at my house."

* * *

Alyssa shook her head in disbelief when Draco finished talking.

"Lyss?" the wizard-Avian-Veela-whatever he is, asked uncertainty.

Alyssa met his beautiful grey eyes and felt a pang of loss, "Draco… I don't know about this, _all _of this. It's all just too much!"

She looked to her father for support. Unfortunately, today just wasn't her day. Andrew was sitting stiffly on the stool next to his daughter. His usually tannish face is unnaturally pale and his hands trembled as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that one of his oldest and closest friend is now… gone.

Alyssa felt her heart clench and at the thought of her lively surrogate uncle. Granted she hadn't known Sirius Black for long, she had some fuzzy memories of him from when she was three. But after interacting with Sirius for the past few months, Alyssa had gotten to know the man. She will even go as far as to say that she _love_s Sirius Black.

"Uncle Sirius. He was a wizard too huh?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

Draco nodded in affirmation, "The Blacks are one the oldest pureblood family in all of England."

"And the Malfoys?"

Light pink bloomed on the wizard's pale cheeks, "To the rest of world, the Malfoys are like the Blacks, except for the fact that we are originally from France, and more secluded."

Alyssa glanced at her father, he was still unresponsive, "And I'm your mate."

Draco gave her a curt nod, his expression was withdrawn.

"And you lied to me this whole time."

Another nod with a guilty expression.

Alyssa sighed and stared at her… she has no idea what he is to her: Boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Friend? Mate? Betrothed?

Giving up on all that, Alyssa jumped off from the high stool and headed towards the front door.

"Lyss?" Draco asked, a hint of panic in his voice, "Where are you going?"

"Out."

Draco reached out and grabbed her hand, "Lyss. Let me explain-"

Alyssa ignored the warm tingling sensation that ran up her arm at the contact and threw his hand off and stepped away from him, "-EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN WHAT?!" she took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "Just leave me alone Draco. You _lied_ to me."

The anxious expression on Draco's face was wiped away and replaced by cool indifference, "I lied? You lied too Alyssa."

The girl fumbled around for something else to say but came up with a blank. The two of them are very much aware that they had both been untruthful throughout their relationship, "I-I… just go Draco. I don't have time for this. I can't deal with this now."

The Malfoy Heir's expression remained impassive as he inclined his head.

Alyssa's heart shattered and she felt like curling up into a ball and crying as she watched Draco Malfoy walk out.

Out.

The question was: Out of where?

* * *

**Coming up next: Last chapter! It's going to be kinda short though.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	40. Soulbound

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**So this last chapter ended up longer than I anticipated, but the more the better right? :)**

* * *

"Go Draco."

Draco barely registered his father's words as he turned and breezed out of the Malfoy Library leaving his parent's, Daphne, and Theo behind.

He raced down the hall where the portraits generations upon generation of Malfoys are hung. His footsteps felt lighter as he heard the encouraging "Go!" from his foremothers and the chirps and trills of approval, in Avian speech, from his forefathers.

Within a minute, Draco had crossed from one end of the Manor to the next. He stepped outside his ancestral home and his sharp eyes took in the beautiful summer day.

Absently, he patted his pockets and a small smile, the first one since the blow out with Alyssa three days ago, curled at his lips. The jewelry box was still there.

Spinning on his heel, a loud 'CRACK' rang through the air. The next moment, he was landing gracefully on the carpeted floor of the Chung living room.

A startled yelp from behind him alerted Draco of the fact that he was not alone.

"Draco. Don't do that! Jesus! You could've given me a heart attack!" a distinctive American accent exclaimed.

Draco shot the older man an apologetic look.

Andrew sat up in his armchair and put down the book he was reading. Straightening, a grave expression came across his face as he laced his hands together formally, "I have been expecting you."

Draco gave him a blank stare.

"What no? No reaction? Light bulb? Nothing?" Andrew asked.

The Malfoy Heir gave the Chinese man a dry look, "Nothing."

Andrew threw up his arms and shook his head, "Wizards." The man then proceeded to study Draco carefully, "You look terrible."

The blond shrugged barely noticeably, "I feel terrible."

"I would've thought you would be back a lot sooner." the commented.

Draco looked away from him in mild embarrassment. Turning back, he cleared his throat then mentally berated himself for the… _unnecessary _action, "Where-"

"-the park."

The Slytherin Prince blinked at the quick answer and nodded his thanks before turning to head out.

"Be careful with her Draco!" Andrew called out as Draco closed the door.

* * *

Alyssa ran a hand over a patch of dirt and watched listlessly as sprouts of healthy green grass grew. Curling a hand around a small disturbance in the grass, she concentrated and a small daisy slowly started appearing. Bit by bit, she raised her hand higher and higher and the daisy grew bigger and bigger.

Alyssa smiled fondly at the life she had just given. Her smile flickered and disappeared as she stared at the pale yellow petals, so similar to the color of his hair.

Sighing, the girl lay down onto the grass and stared up into the sky. The sky was a soft blue-grey, and the weather warm with a slight breeze, almost exactly like how it was a few months ago on January the second, when she had met him here in the meadow.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath while thinking. Thinking.

She had been doing an awful lot of that the past two days.

The sound of a branch snapping alerted Alyssa of the fact that she was not alone. A soft breeze caused some of hair to swirl. She felt a warm presence near her, hovering over her. She can feel his soft breaths on her face and a shiver ran up her spine.

Opening her eyes again, she was met with grey orbs.

"Draco…"

The grey eyes became the color of moonlight as it glowed, "Lyss…"

Hazel eyes and silvery grey melted together as they stared at each other.

Finally, Alyssa reached up and gently ran her fingers through his soft hair. The wizard's features relaxed and a soft tenderness seeped into his usually cold eyes as he looked at her.

Tangling her fingers into his white blond locks, Alyssa closed the small distance between the two and pressed her lips against his soft ones.

Draco let out a small sigh as he welcomed her kiss. Breaking apart, Alyssa smiled tentatively at him.

The blond hesitated, "Alyssa, I'm so sor-"

Shifting so she was in a more comfortable position, Alyssa placed a finger to his lips, "No. Don't say it. We were both untruthful… but for the record, I forgive you. The question is, do you forgive me?"

A small relieved smile played across the aristocrat's lips, as he kissed her briefly, "Why should I if there was nothing to forgive in the first place?"

Alyssa returned his smile and pecked him on the nose, she giggled when he screwed his face up, "You are so cute."

Draco frowned at her though his eyes sparkled with mirth, "I'm not cute. I'm hot, sexy, and handsome. Not _cute_."

The Asian girl laughed at his familiar words before turning serious, "Draco, this whole thing is confusing and messed up. I won't pretend that we will be able to skip off into the sunset and all that fairytale shit."

"I know Lyss, and I don't want you to pretend that that is what's going to happen."

Draco pressed her against him and rolled over into a sitting position. Alyssa laughed and curled herself into his chest as the two sat in the middle of the peaceful meadow.

"I like you Draco. I like you a lot, and I really want this to work." Alyssa said at last.

The platinum blond pressed his cheek against the top of her head, "I like you a lot too."

"What, not love?" she teased.

Draco cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes, "My Avian Veela side loves you, he really does. But not me. Not _me_. You know? But I will in time."

Alyssa nodded, "Yeah, I would've been kind of freaked out if you started spewing all that love stuff right away, we've only known each other for like, a few months."

"I know what you mean."

The Malfoy Heir shifted and Alyssa watched curiously as he took out a black box from his pant pocket.

He held it out to her as an invitation. After a few heartbeats, Alyssa reached out and took the box. She shook it around trying to guess what's in there.

A soft laugh interrupted her, "Really Lyss? Just open it."

The girl playfully swatted his arm and pried the black jewelry box open.

"Oh! Draco…"

"Do you like it?" he asked with a slight uncertainty.

Alyssa stared at the silver heart necklace. On both sides of the silver heart were silver angel wings encrusted with small diamonds that glinted as the sunlight shined upon them, "I love it."

Draco fished the simple yet elegant necklace out of its box, "Here, let me put it on for you."

Alyssa jerked back from him, hazel eyes still wide from the expensive gift, "No! I mean I love the necklace Draco, but that's just too much money for you to spend on me!"

Alyssa frowned when the blond laughed at her words.

Draco shook his head, "I knew you would say something like that." He then made another attempt to drape the necklace over her.

Alyssa leaned away from him, "No, Draco…"

The wizard sighed, "Lyss... you are being selfish."

"What?!"

"I spent all this time and money getting you this gift and you are not even wearing it. That is incredibly selfish of you."

"I'm not being selfish!"

"Yes you are! You are not caring about _my_ feelings for rejecting _my_ gift to _you_."

Alyssa felt her cheeks heat up at the logic behind his words, "Okay I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be selfish and hurt you…"

Draco nodded at her seriously before clasping the necklace over her neck. He straightened it and admired the piece of jewelry, a smug smile tugged at his lips as he met her eyes.

Alyssa gasped and slapped him on the arm, "You tricked me!"

Draco clutched his arm and pouted, "You abuse me!"

The two held each other's gazes for a few minutes and burst out laughing. A silence settled between them as Draco idly played with a strand of Alyssa's raven hair.

"What are we Draco?" Alyssa asked as she fiddled with the silver necklace.

"What do you mean?"

Alyssa leaned into him and moved on to fiddle with the collar of his dress shirt, "I mean, I know we like each other romantically and stuff. So we're boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

She felt him hum and nod in agreement.

"But this… this magical side to our relationship… what is it Draco?"

Draco brushed a hand over the silver necklace nestled in the hollow of her collarbone. He then tightened his arms around her and Alyssa relaxed into the safety of his embrace, "Soulbound. We are soulbound."

* * *

**Oh wow... I can't believe I'm done with this story.**

**I don't know whether I should feel upset or relieved. **

**But anyways, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story.**

**Yes, and there WILL be a sequel, but I'm still deciding on the name so... yeah.**

**I hope this ending is good enough so yay?**

**What else?**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


End file.
